My Pet
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Sam makes a deal to get Dean out of hell and enters into his own private hell.  Slave Sam. Wincest and adult content warning.  A definite AU after episode, No Rest For The Wicked.  Beta work by heatherofthenight. Dedicated to heatherofthenight. Complete
1. Chapter 1

My Pet

Summary- Sam makes a deal to get Dean out of hell and enters into his own private hell. Slave Sam. Wincest. A definite AU after episode, No Rest For The Wicked. Beta work by heatherofthenight.

Dedicated to heatherofthenight, because truthfully I was inspired by her to write this.

_Story notes- This story was started not long after No Rest For The Wicked and was inspired by The Trickster character and so the story will show him as a trickster and not an angel though there are hints towards that. I needed to give him a name, so I gave him the name Jeremy. The story is complete but in the beta stage so it might take me a few days between posts to get a new chapter up._

_**Chapter One**  
_

She had been watching him for a little over a week. A shell of a man, but a beautiful man.

His actions were that of a robot, programmed to take down what he deemed the evils of the world. He was a powerful man, who was lost, and in need of guidance before the mortal world devoured him.

Raven had decided that maybe she would be the one to save him or at least take him for herself to have before he was of no use to anyone.

Her brother had told her about this complex young man during a recent visit. Seemed he too had liked the troubled male and had tried to set him on the right path, but the boy's devotion to his brother had ruined her brother's attempts. Raven's brother had lost all patience with the young man after that.

Raven being female could admire the boy's bond to his brother, his only family. It was a weakness but an admirable one.

Sam Winchester was delectable and Raven had vowed to make him her newest pet.

-0-

It was the one month anniversary of Dean's death. Not that Sam wanted to keep up with such a macabre event but it wasn't something he could forget.

The last month had passed in a blur. Bobby had helped Sam bury Dean. They hadn't worried about salting and burning the body because without a soul there was no threat of Dean coming back as a vengeful spirit. Sam also hoped against hope that one day Dean would return and need his body.

He had stayed with Bobby briefly trying to work out if there was any hope left. Not finding anyway to bring his brother back, Sam did the only thing he could do. He went back to hunting.

Dean's parting words had been to take care of the car and to remember what Dad and Dean had taught him. So that is what Sam had done, and it had helped him move on. Or at least it had helped him to function.

Tonight had been too much. The anniversary brought too much pain, and so Sam had found himself in Dean's old hunting grounds. A seedy bar full of smoke and loud music. The woman weren't pretty but they all seemed friendly and Sam wondered if he should get laid tonight in his brother's memory.

The night was young and Sam was only on his second shot, which was one of many he had planned to drink in memory of his brother when he spotted something out of place in the run down bar. Well not something, more like someone.

It was a raven haired beauty, and all eyes were on her. Sam wasn't sure if it was the liquor but at that moment he had decided she was the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was shiny like one of those silly shampoo commercials and her eyes were so brown and alert that he could distinctly make them out even across the bar.

Dean would have been all over her was Sam's next thought and that's when he looked away. Memories of his brother were so painful and the loss was too fresh. Sam decided that maybe spending his night in a bar was not the best idea.

The bar was reminding him of what he lost and now the refuge of his motel room was calling. He would finish his shot and move on.

Or so he thought until he felt a body pressed closely to his at the bar.

It was the raven haired woman, she was leaning against Sam's bar stool. When he looked up she gestured at the open stool next to Sam's at the bar.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked. Her voice was deep and sensual, it sent an unexpected shiver up Sam's spine.

Sam cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. "Sure, I was just about to leave."

Sam quickly lowered his gaze back to his drink. The woman next to him made him uncomfortable in so many ways. Of course, most extremely gorgeous woman made Sam feel like an awkward teen again.

As the dark haired beauty sat down, Sam could feel her body next to his. It made him feel warm. Alive.

"Oh please don't go on my account." Her voice pierced Sam's musings.

"I'm just not good company tonight. So thought it would be best if I went home."

Before Sam could continue she interrupted. "Well, I have this sense that you don't need to be alone and just maybe need someone to talk to. My names Raven."

She held her dainty hand out to Sam and he reluctantly took it. "My name's Sam. I'm not really into talking right now."

"I know sweetie. It's hard to lose someone you love or I suppose it is. Being immortal, I haven't had to suffer that kind of loss, though, I think you've tried to take my brother out before." Raven's smile was predatory and it with her words sent chills down Sam's spine.

He quickly sobered up and tried to weigh his options. Being in the middle of a bar with so many innocents made him feel trapped.

"Who are you?" Sam gritted out.

"Baby, I'm your dream come true, your savior. But you would know me as a trickster." She smiled and snapped her finger.

_Not again._ Was Sam's last thought as everything went dark.

-0-

Raven was tickled, things had gone so smoothly. She had been able to take Sam back to her current place with no problem what so ever.

The immediate change of settings had been too much for the liquored up hunter and he had lost consciousness during their journey.

She had wanted to take a quick peek at Sam's assets but resisted that temptation, because now that he was her pet there would be plenty of time to play.

Sam was currently tied down to a comfy chair in her sitting room and was starting to stir.

Now for the fun to begin.

"Sam, sweetie, are you with me?" Raven purred out.

The hunter's eyes popped open.

"Where am I?" He slurred out.

"You're at my residence, your new home." Raven answered patiently as she sat down in a matching chair across from Sam.

"Why would you want me? Is this some sort of revenge for your brother or is he behind this?" Sam started to struggle in his binds.

"Now calm down, Sam. My brother had nothing to do with this or at least isn't directly involved. You see Jeremy and I get together on rare occasions and swap stories. Well his most interesting stories involved you, and I decided I needed to learn more about you. I've been watching you for a week and I decided that I had to have you." Raven gave Sam a big smile.

Sam swallowed hard. "Have me for what?"

"My new pet." Raven watched as the hunter's eyes widened in confusion and fear.

"A pet? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam's tone was angry.

"Temper, temper. Well, you see my brother, he likes to play with mortals, and so do I. But every once and awhile I find one that I want to have as my own, to enjoy and take pleasure with. Jeremy tends to create his partners but I find that boring." Raven could see that Sam was finally coming to an understanding of his situation.

"I don't understand. What would you want me to do?"

Raven sighed. So okay maybe the boy needed her to actually say it. "A sex slave, okay? Someone to give me pleasure. Do you get it now Sam?" Raven huffed out.

"A slave?" Sam's face was a mixture of emotions and it was fun to watch.

"Pet sounds so much nicer, but a slave is a better term for it. I promise that I'll treat you nicely Sam. In fact, I have a little offer for you. It should make this all a little more easy to swallow." Raven gave the confused boy a reassuring smile.

"I don't think there is anything that you could offer that would make slavery sound appealing to me!" Sam spat out.

"Oh don't be so sure. You see, you're mine no matter what. But I have watched you, and to be frank, this doom and gloom version of you is not much fun. I can tell the light has gone out of your eyes and so has the hope. I want to give that back to you." Raven paused to let the words sink back in.

"Well, making me your slave isn't going to do that!" Sam's voice shook with emotions.

"No, but bringing your brother back from Hell might." Raven was excited to see Sam tense with expectation.

"What? Don't toy with me." His voice was rough with emotions.

"I'm not. You know I can do it. My brother has done it before. I can just grab Dean and bring him back. Oh and the best part- I can erase his memories of hell." Raven answered in a sing song voice.

"What's the catch? What would I have to do?" Sam's tone was cautious.

"You would have to agree to be my pet for five years. After five years, I would then let you go. In fact, to sweeten the deal, I would give you a ten minute reunion with Dean, and then send him off to somewhere safe. As long as Dean knows you're alive that should keep him safe for that five years right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but he would try to find me."

"Yes, he would but he won't find you. Though if you were a good pet, I might let you have an email account where you could communicate with him over the next five years." Raven could see that she had the boy.

"So what would you expect from me? Because I'm not going to give up my soul or use my powers for evil or to hurt people. I won't hurt innocents. I promised Dean." Sam's voice was quiet and resolved.

"I would expect that you would entertain me. Maybe my guests. I want your body Sam, and your company, not your soul. Are you willing to give me that for five years? I don't want you to agree and then shut me out or try to escape after I free your brother. Because if you do, I'll just send him back. I've got you now, I just want more than a shell." Raven could see that Sam was almost ready to agree.

"I can't control my emotions. I can't promise to be something I'm not." Sam replied.

"No you can't, but I have a feeling that knowing your brother is free will make you more pleasant to deal with. Oh, and I can sweeten the pot, is there anything you want for Dean?" Raven knew that Sam was on the brink of agreeing.

Sam cleared his throat. "I want you to agree that over the next five years, that as long as I live up to my side of the agreement, Dean will stay safe. You will use your powers to protect him. And I want Dean to remember his last moments here on earth without the memory of the actual pain he felt as the hell hounds tore him up. I don't want him having nightmares about it. And the car, the one I was driving is his. Is there any way you can transport Dean and the car to our friend Bobby's house? He would want his car."

"I don't blame him, that's a classic car. And yes, I can do all of that for you Sam. Is that all you want?"

Sam took a deep breath and answered. "Could I call Bobby before you bring Dean back and let him know to expect Dean? I want him to be there for Dean when he gets there, not trying to figure out if Dean's a demon."

"Sure sweetie. I can do all of that. Is there nothing you want for yourself?" Raven was used to humans being selfless to a point, but her new pet shocked her with his willingness to sacrifice his freedom with no gains for himself.

"As long as Dean is free from hell, I've got everything I need." Sam replied quietly.

"Okay then, let's shake on that then." Raven snapped her fingers and Sam's bonds fell away.

-0-

Sam's mind was still trying to grasp the turn of events. He was going to be able to get Dean out of hell. And yes, he now might be facing hell on earth but he would do anything for his brother.

The ropes fell away and Raven approached with her right hand extended. Sam reluctantly took it.

"Good, then we have a deal Sam! So you wanted to call your friend? Please feel free to do that now, and then I'll bring your brother back." Raven's voice was far too perky for Sam's liking.

He still doubted her but felt he needed to play along. Sam would gladly play this creature's games if it got Dean back.

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. He quickly hit Bobby's number and hoped that he wouldn't get the older hunter's voice mail.

"Sam, so glad to hear from you boy! I've been worried." Sam's heart leapt. He had missed Bobby and in occurred to him that this would be his last chance to talk to the man for years.

"Um Bobby, something weird has come up. You remember our run ins with the trickster?" Sam could hear the older man huff on the other end of the phone.

"Like I could forget boy, he really did a number on you the last time. Is he bothering you again?" Bobby's voice was full of concern.

"No, but I've now had the pleasure of meeting his sister. And she has made me an offer." Sam looked up and noticed that Raven was staring intently at him.

"An offer? That can't be good Sam."

"Actually it is. She is going to get Dean out of hell. In fact, Dean and the Impala should pop up at your place shortly." Sam waited for the verbal explosion and wasn't disappointed.

"Boy, are you crazy? What does she want in return?"

"She wants me. Actually she already has me, caught me in a bar and now wants me as her newest pet. By agreeing to be her pet, willingly for the next five years- I get to have my brother back. Minus his memories of hell." Sam tried to stay calm. It was hard because as much as this was what he wanted to do it -it still scared him.

"Her pet, what the hell does that mean? Dean is going to be fit to be tied."

"But he will be alive! I've got to do it- I'll gladly give up my freedom for Dean. She is going to let me have ten minutes with him before she sends him your way." Sam knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

"Deals never work well for you boys, you know that! Plus how are you supposed to know whether Dean gets here or not?" Bobby barked at him.

Sam's heart jumped. He hadn't thought of that. "I'll have to believe"

Raven spoke up. "Sam, tell your friend to call you when Dean arrives."

Sam let out a relieved breath. "Bobby can you call me when Dean gets there? Leave me a voice mail? Sam wasn't sure that Raven would actually let him speak to Bobby after this call.

"Sure kid. For whatever that's worth. You know that tricksters are called that because they can trick people? She maybe yanking your chain and you would never know it."

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Tricksters are powerful enough to save Dean and I'm banking on it. I promised not to go dark side or to sell my soul. I'm keeping my promise to Dean." Sam pleaded his case.

"I know boy. I just hate this. I want to argue with you but I can tell your mind is made up."

"Yes it is. I need to get off the phone so that I can get Dean back. Please take care of him and yourself." Sam felt his eyes begin to sting. It was hard to say goodbye to his good friend.

"I will, you know that. Kid ,watch out for yourself."

"Yeah." Sam reluctantly ended the call.

Raven motioned for Sam to stand. "Are you ready to get the show on the road?"

Sam nodded. "I was wondering could I have a few minutes alone with Dean?"

"Certainly Sam, I'll leave the room while he's here and I'll come back when it's time for Dean to leave." Raven's perky voice continued to grate on Sam's nerves but he gave her a grateful smile.

Raven returned the smile and snapped her fingers.

To Sam's amazement, in a blink of an eye, Raven was gone and in her place stood Dean. **Dean**, whole and alive without a scratch, but looking very confused.

"What the hell Sammy? Where are we, and how did you save me?" Dean's voice was full of raw emotion.

Sam couldn't respond. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly walked up to his brother pulling him into a hug. Tears began to fall. His brother had been gone only a month but it had felt like a life time. It had been so much harder than the six months the Trickster had put Sam through. Sam had some hope over that six months but not this time.

"Sammy, God it's okay big guy." Dean's voice was still full of emotion.

Sam slowly pulled away. "Dean," was all he could manage.

"Sam, I've got a lot of blanks here buddy." Dean grabbed Sam by the biceps and moved him over to a couch in the room and helped him sit down. "What did I miss?"

Sam swallowed hard. He had to get it together, his ten minutes were going to be gone soon and he had so much to say.

Finally catching his breath, Sam spoke. "What do you remember Dean?"

"I remember Ruby actually being Lilith and then she released the hounds of hell and at the same time tried to kill you. That's it. Everything went black after that." Dean's right hand rested on Sam's thigh and it helped to keep Sam grounded.

"Yeah, well Lilith wasn't able to kill me. Somehow my powers shielded me. I then grabbed Ruby's knife and tried to kill her but she left the meat suit before I could. I went to you but.." Sam couldn't say it.

Dean evidently still had the power to read his mind. Shocked, he spoke. "I died?"

"Yeah." Sam rasped out.

"But how? Did I go to hell? Cause I don't remember it."

Sam took a moment to collect himself. "Remember the trickster?"

Dean nodded.

"He has a sister, and she got you out of hell minus your memories of hell."

Dean's expression turned angry. "Why would she do that Sammy?"

"She kidnapped me. She wanted me to be her new pet. I am her new pet. That part was a done deal. But she told me that if I would agree to be a willing pet for the next five years, that she would get you out of hell." Sam looked at his hands unable to look his at his brother.

"Damn it Sam you promised!" Dean's grip tightened on Sam's thigh to the point it hurt.

"I kept my promise Dean! I didn't go dark side, and I didn't sell my soul." Sam looked up giving Dean a pleading look.

"How am I supposed to live knowing that you gave up your freedom for me? God Sam, what will she expect from you?" Dean was furious just as Sam expected.

"She wants me for sex! Companionship. I can live with that."

"Well I can't. I can't let you whore yourself out for me." Dean gritted out.

"Tough, because it's too late. You're going to have to just live with it. I hope you can forgive me." Sam could see the fear in Dean's eyes and knew it probably mirrored his face a year ago when Dean made a deal for him.

"I don't have time for forgiveness. I'm going to get you out of this." Dean stood pulling Sam up with him.

Raven appeared in front of them. "Sam wouldn't expect anything less from his brother. Sam say goodbye to Dean."

Sam pulled Dean in for a last hug, startling his brother. "Love you man."

Dean pulled away. "What the hell..." and with a snap Dean was gone.

Sam slumped back down onto the couch, and Raven sat down beside him.

"Sweetie, we'll wait a minute and let your friend call you."

Sam nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Raven placed her hand on Sam's thigh, and rather than feeling grounded this time Sam wanted to flee but instead he pulled his phone out staring at it.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime before it rang.

Sam quickly answered it. "Bobby?"

"Dean and the car made it here intact, kid. You okay?"

Sam sighed in relief. "I am now." He then clicked the phone off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Pet

Chapter Two

Bobby paced back and forth on his old front porch. Waiting. It was still early in the morning, somewhere around three am. Five minutes ago Sam had called and now Bobby was wide awake and worried.

Sam had called with hope for his brother and in Bobby's book, hope was good. The problem was that Sam's hope came with a sacrifice. He was following in the family footsteps.

Mary had sacrificed her life for Sam. John had sacrificed his life for Dean. Dean had sacrificed his life for Sam. And now, even though Sam wasn't sacrificing his life or soul, he was sacrificing his freedom for Dean.

It didn't sit well with Bobby. He had hoped that the Winchesters were done sacrificing but he was wrong.

Sam was giving up what Dean had fought to protect. But leave it to a Winchester to not see it that way.

Bobby understood. But it was still hard for him to swallow.

Bobby found himself pacing after Sam's call and feeling helpless. Waiting and hoping that Dean would show up healthy and intact, so that Sam's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Then in a blink of an eye it happened. One minute his driveway was empty and the next there was a large black car parked there.

A moment later the driver's side door opened and out stepped one Dean Winchester. Unharmed, intact, and a sight for sore eyes.

"What the hell Bobby?" Dean shouted as he approached.

"Good to see ya, too boy!" Bobby smarted back, fighting back the tears and emotions.

Dean just glared. "How could you let him do it?"

"If you're talking about your idgit brother, I didn't let him do anything. He called me up, told me that you would be showing up soon, and that he was giving himself over to some female trickster. I tried to talk him out of it, but you stubborn Winchesters don't like to listen to me." Bobby huffed out with no heat behind his words. In fact he gave the boy a sympathetic smile.

"I know Bobby, but how could he do that?" Dean's expression was one of misery.

Bobby wasn't a man to show emotions, they got in the way of his job. But damn it Dean was back and it was good to see him even if it meant that Sam was now some twisted bitch's prisoner. Before he could stop himself he pulled Dean into an awkward hug.

"Bobby." Dean awkwardly sputtered out and slowly returned the hug.

Bobby pulled away, quickly wiping a hand across his face. He was now ready to get down to business.

"Boy, you really put us through hell. And while I don't like what your brother did. I understand it. At least he's alive and we will get him back." Bobby said with more confidence than he felt.

Dean shrugged. "I know but it's a trickster and we don't have a good track record with them. I can't wait five years to get Sam back, I just can't."

"Jesus, hold on Dean." Bobby felt bad that he had forgotten to call the younger hunter back as promised.

Bobby quickly pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket and hit speed dial. He was relieved when Sam picked up instead of it going to voice mail.

"Bobby." The voice quivered a bit.

Bobby hoped that the news he was about to impart would bring some peace to the young hunter.

"Dean and the car made it here intact, kid. You okay?"

He heard Sam sigh as he replied. "I am now."

Bobby started to speak again and Dean was angrily grabbing for the phone when it went dead.

Dean quickly hit redial. The storm of curse words that followed, told Bobby that Sam was not answering his phone now.

Dean growled and started to throw the phone. "Now wait a minute Dean, that's my phone, boy."

Dean huffed and handed the offending object back to Bobby.

"What did Sam say, Bobby?" The tone of his voice was full of desperation.

"He said he was okay and hung up. That tramp had promised him that I could call when you got here, I was surprised she actually let him answer." It broke his heart to see Dean fall to pieces.

"We gotta find him, Bobby."

"And we will. First we're going into the house, and while you eat you can fill me in on everything you know."

"Not hungry."

"Well, you're gonna eat whether ya like it or not boy. You got to keep your strength up for this hunt. So like I said, you're gonna eat and fill me in. Then, I'm gonna call around for some help. And we're going to hit the books. There has to be some way to get Sam out of this deal." Bobby watched in amazement as Dean smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Sammy." Dean replied as he started up the steps of the old house.

Bobby sighed. "You boys and your deals are gonna be the death of me!"

-0-

Sam sat on the couch in shock. Waiting for Raven to make the next move. Part of him just didn't care anymore, but part of him was afraid of what his future with the black haired beauty might bring.

At least his brother was back, safe and sound.

Sam was brought out of his musings by Raven's voice.

"Sam, I know things are happening fast and that you are in a bit of shock, so we'll take things slow. I've been planning this for weeks and I have a very nice living quarters prepared for you, would you like to see it?" Sam was relieved that Raven's perky voice had become more sympathetic in nature.

"Sure, that would be fine." Sam then realized that he was her possession and she probably wanted to be treated with respect. "Thank you."

"Good, follow me." Raven slowly stood and reached a hand out for Sam. Sam slowly stood taking her small hand into his and followed her. They walked out of her sitting room and Sam was immediately aware that he was in some sort of mansion.

Well that made sense, he guessed. If you were a god or goddess and could have anything you wanted, why not live in style? Though Raven's brother had evidently not shared in that philosophy.

He followed Raven up a grand staircase. At the end of the hallway they walked down, there was a large door.

"This is your room Sam, go ahead and open the door." She requested.

Sam used his free hand to open the heavy door. What was inside took his breath away. The room was huge. It was more than twice the size of the apartment he had shared with Jess. It was a large open room that contained a sitting area, bedroom area, kitchenette, workout area and an office area. The office area had a computer on the desk and along the office wall were two huge bookcases full of books. The sitting area had a TV and a comfortable couch. The kitchenette had a bar area to eat at. The workout area had a bow flex type machine and a treadmill. The bed was huge.

Sam stood in the door way speechless.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked.

"Uh, yes, it's more than I expected. Thank you." Sam sputtered out.

"You're welcome. You'll notice that there's a door next to the bedroom area, that leads to the bathroom and a walk in closet feeds off of it. The closet is full of clothes that fit you." Raven tugged Sam into the room.

"I don't know what to say but thank you." Sam's eyes wondered around the room, and noticed that one book shelf was full of classic literary books and the other full of books on the supernatural.

"I'm just glad you agreed to our deal. If you hadn't there was a cage in the basement waiting for you and while I made sure it's comfortable, it is a cage." Raven's voice was stern.

Sam swallowed hard. "I'm thankful for your trust."

Raven reached her petite right hand up to Sam's face and traced the outline of his cheek bone. Sam fought the need to pull away.

"You have my trust. We have a deal and I know you will not risk breaking it. You love your brother too much for that. In fact, I trust you so much that I have the internet set up for you. I thought you might want to use your time off here researching things that go bump in the night. You could have quite a bit of data collected by the time you leave here."

"Yes, that would be nice." Sam replied. It was harder than he thought to be pleasant to his captor.

"I want you to think of this room as your sanctuary. When I don't need you, this is your place to hide away and relax. You will never have to entertain me or anyone else here. This is your place. In fact as long as you are a good boy, I don't plan on visiting this room again. I will always send for you when I need you. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate the effort you have taken to make me comfortable."

"You're welcome Sam. I have more things that I need to discuss with you so follow me." Raven quickly turned and headed out of the room and Sam reluctantly followed.

-0-

Raven was ecstatic. Her plan was working like a charm. She now had the beautiful Sam Winchester following her around like a lost puppy. **Her** lost puppy and wasn't that just too sweet.

She had been happy to see that Sam seemed to actually like his room. His gilded cage as she liked to think of it. He would have the peace of mind of a place to get a way but in reality he would have no privacy. Sam belonged to her now.

Raven had learned long ago that her pets seemed to do better if they had the illusion of privacy.

Sam had followed her out of his room and she could feel his fear. He was afraid of what was to come and she supposed that was natural and to be honest she liked it when her pets were afraid of her. She was powerful and they should have the sense to be afraid and to respect her. Sam seemed to get that; of course being a hunter he understood far better than any of her other pets.

He was special in so many ways. Powerful, beautiful and at the same time he exuded an innocence.

She approached her office and opened the door, motioning to him to follow. She took her seat behind a large desk. "Please Sam, take a seat."

He slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs facing the desk.

She watched him swallowed hard as he made eye contact with her.

"Sam we need to go over my rules for you. You belong to me now for the next five years. I expect you to show me respect. I noticed that you are already trying and I applaud your effort. From now on, when you address me, you are to refer to me as Mistress. If my brother should pop in, you will refer to him as Master. Do you understand?" Raven kept her tone severe.

Sam nodded.

"Sam, if I speak to you, I want you to verbally answer." Raven corrected him and was pleased to see him immediately reply.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand, and I will try to remember this rule." Sam kept his voice calm but Raven could tell that the boy was on edge.

"I will be lenient for the first day, but after that you will face punishment for breaking my rules. Though, I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem." Raven watched as the boy flinched at the mention of punishment but he careful schooled his features to not show his fear.

"Yes Mistress."

"So, when it is the two of us, I want to enjoy your company. I want you to feel free to speak to me, as long as you address me with respect. But when we are with others, you need to speak only when spoken to. Head bowed unless I instruct otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"You are to stay in your room unless you are with me. Meals will be taken there. There is a large balcony attached to your room if you wish to have some fresh air. I expect you to stay healthy. So you will eat your meals, rest when needed and work out on the equipment provided. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress, but how often do you want me to work out? How many hours do you want me to sleep and do you want me to finish all of the food that is brought to me?" Sam's voice was very businesslike.

It pleased Raven that Sam wasn't fighting her, and was giving in to all her requests. "I would expect you to spend at least thirty minutes a day working out unless your time is monopolized by me. Eight hours of sleep is preferable if you can manage it, or at least I want your body at rest for that amount of time. And your meals, should be finished unless you are feeling ill. This week is an adjustment week, so I won't be so strict, but after this week, I expect you to do as I've just asked."

"Yes Mistress."

"You are not allowed to visit with my staff. If I have visitors, you are to show them respect and as I stated before, speak only when spoken too, head down. And lastly, you will always follow my orders, I do not wish to be questioned on my commands. Are we clear?" Raven gave Sam what she liked to refer to as her parental voice.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now for the part I've been looking forward to for weeks. Sam I need you to follow me. It's time to get to know each other better." Raven stood and watched Sam slowly stand; he looked like a man headed for the gallows.

It almost made her laugh. Instead she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom.

-0-

Sam took deep calming breaths as he followed his new mistress. He knew what he had signed up for and wasn't sorry that he had made this decision.

But being sure of his decision didn't mean he wasn't afraid. He had no clue what being a toy to a goddess involved, but he had a feeling it was nothing good.

He kept reminding himself that Dean was safe. He could do this for Dean.

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine as the approached a door way. Raven quickly opened the door exposing her bedroom to him. It was huge. Just as he expected.

She pulled him to the middle of the room and let go of his hand and then walked over to sit on top of her king sized bed.

"Okay Sam, time to show me what you got. I would like you to undress for me, and take your time. I want to enjoy this." Raven purred.

Sam tried to smile and bent down to pull his boots off.

"Sam, you didn't answer your mistress."

Sam shot up. Punishment he was sure was a real threat.

"I-I'm sorry mistress."

Raven nodded. "It's okay, just try and remember. I would hate to have to punish you."

"Yes mistress." Sam stuttered out as he bent back down to remove his boots.

Striping his clothes off for a woman was not a foreign concept to Sam, but doing it in front of a stranger, who now owned him, was very definitely intimidating.

Sam decided to concentrate at the task at hand. He tried to take himself back in time to when he had stripped for Jess.

_Shit, I can't ruin that memory. _ Sam had gotten his socks off when he decided that concentrating on breathing was his best bet.

He slowly stood back up after removing his shoes and socks and began to work on his button down shirt.

"Damn Sam, you wear too many layers." His mistress snapped with no heat behind her words and a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry mistress." Sam replied as he felt himself blush under her scrutiny.

"That's fine Sam really, I'm enjoying the tease."

"Yes Mistress." Sam fumbled with the last button and removed his outer shirt. He reluctantly pulled his t-shirt loose from his jeans and pulled it over his head.

"Oh my, Sam look at you! Baby why hide all that yummy under those clothes?" Raven replied with a sinful smile.

Sam wasn't sure how to answer, but was afraid not too. "I-I'm not sure, Mistress."

"Well baby, stop what you're doing I want to just look for a bit. Wow. I knew you had to be built but damn it, you just take my breath away. No mortal has a right to look so pretty." Raven sensually growled out.

Sam felt his face flush and then his chest reddened in embarrassment and humiliation. He kept reminding himself, this is for Dean.

"Okay Sammy, go ahead and continue. I can't wait to see what else you're hiding."

Hearing his new mistress refer to him as Sammy made his skin crawl. He swallowed hard hoping that he could keep his building nausea at bay.

"Yes Mistress."

Sam slowly unbuttoned his jeans and worked the zipper down. His stomach was one big knot as he worked his jeans down and off of each leg. Once free of his jeans, his hands reluctantly moved to his boxers.

His mantra of _I can do this for Dean_ became louder in his head as he worked the waistband of his boxers down, and then he slowly stepped out of them. It took every fiber of his being to stand up straight exposing himself completely to his new owner.

"Just as I expected. Perfect." Raven once again sounded like she was purring.

Sam couldn't make eye contact. He had never felt so alone and vulnerable. Well except for when he had faced The Yellowed Eyed Demon but even then he had hoped that Dean would come for him. This time there would be no rescue.

"There is one thing that would make it better, do you know what that is Sam?"

"No Mistress."

"I want you to touch yourself while I watch. I want to see that flaccid cock of yours at full attention. Now, that is an order Sam."

_I'm a piece of meat, God help me._

Sam nodded miserably. "Yes Mistress."

He moved his right hand down to his slack member and slowly worked his hand around it. Sam just wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear but he couldn't. It was his time to suck it up and make a sacrifice for Dean.

Sam tried to clear his mind and concentrate on the task he was given to do. It was hard to perform on command. He had never given any of the girls he had been with a show, and to be standing in the middle of the room working himself up to an erection was so fucked up.

As if sensing his unease, Raven spoke up. "Oh Sam just pretend you're alone in a shower stall."

Sam sighed. This wasn't working. It wasn't like he wasn't trying but fear and sex didn't mix at least for him.

"Sam, I'd hate to punish you, but you need to learn how to obey." Raven crooned out, and Sam could tell she was enjoying his discomfort.

"I'm trying Mistress."

"I know you are Sam, so maybe it's time that I take matters into my own hands."

Sam looked up at that remark and swallowed hard.

"Come here Sam." Raven command.

"Yes Mistress." Sam chocked out as he slowly moved to face his new mistress. His mantra of _-this is for Dean-_kept him from shrinking away from the lustful goddess.

For Dean he could do this.

TBC

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! More as soon as I get the next chapter beta'd. A big thanks to my beta, Heatherofthenight. It might be next week due to the holidays. Have a great turkey day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

My Pet 3

Bobby stepped into his study; Dean's face was buried in a book. "Hey Dean, I've made some calls and we might have some help coming our way."

Dean looked up from his book. "Yeah, who's that?"

"Ash's sister." Bobby replied as he sat down across from Dean.

"Ash had a sister?" Dean had trouble envisioning a female version of their lost friend.

"Yep, her names Ashley and she's just as smart as Ash. After his death, she decided to take his place helping hunters. Her tribute to Ash." Bobby said solemnly.

Dean sighed. "Do you know how is she going to help us?"

"Well she's coming here to see if she can help track Sam through his cell phone. It's really all we've got." Bobby hoped it would get them somewhere but was afraid that it was going to be an impossible task tracking the immortal.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess. The only thing I've found so far in regards to all contracts involving the supernatural is that they are binding unless there was a prior claim."

Bobby knew that well. It had cropped up when he and Sam had searched for a way to get Dean out of his deal. It hadn't helped then and he was afraid it wouldn't now.

"Yep, but I went over that with Sam with your deal. I'd asked him if you've ever performed some binding ritual during one of your hunts and he said no." Bobby expected Dean to huff about it and move on but instead the boy's eyes lit up.

"So Bobby what if Sam promised to be my blood brother forever and then we shared blood? Would that make him belong to me?" Dean's eyes were bright with hope.

Bobby took a moment to ponder it over. "Maybe. When did this happen?"

Dean's face scrunched up in thought. "Uh, I guess Sam was like six or seven and had watched some show where two friends cut their hands and promised to be blood brothers. He wanted to be my 'blood brother'."

Dean smiled. "I told the kid that we were already blood brothers. But Sam insisted that he wanted to make it official, whatever that meant and well, I finally agreed to shut him up."

Bobby sighed. "It might hold up, but you need to remember exactly what was said and done."

Dean swallowed hard. "Uh, well I know that I was in charge of the knife, and I made small cuts on the palms of my hand and his. Sammy was so brave, barely hissed when I drew the knife across his hand. Then I let him speak the words. And I'm pretty sure he said 'I promise to belong to my big brother as his blood brother forever.' Then I echoed the word forever."

"Hm, well that at least should give you some sort of claim, that is if we can find the kid. Ashley should be here late tonight, in the mean time it wouldn't hurt to find another way just in case the childhood binding doesn't hold was hopefully though- blood was exchanged and words spoken- so hopefully it would be considered binding.

-0-

Raven couldn't believe the wonderful Adonis in front of her. She knew Sam was handsome, but with his clothes off he was perfect, and nervous, which was to be expected but there seemed to be something else.

She decided that maybe she needed to tone things down a bit for Sam. To get him to relax before they moved any further in their physical relationship.

Sam stood before her tense and blushing.

"Sam, I think we need to take a break here and see if we can get you to relax. Why don't you lay down on your stomach?" Raven stood to make room for the boy to climb on top of the bed.

"Yes Mistress." The boy moved stiffly but complied.

Once he had settled, Raven approached him. "You know Sam, I'm very good with my hands. I think a massage might help loosen you up."

"Yes Mistress." Was the muffled replied.

Raven climbed on top of the bed and then on top of her new pet. She situated herself over his hips and leaned over taking his shoulders in her hands. The boy was one big knot, but slowly very slowly she could feel the muscles loosening under her magic touch.

"You're doing good Sam. So, I was wondering, Pet since we will be together for a bit, what's your history with woman?" She could feel him tense with the question.

"Uh, I'm not really sure what you mean Mistress. I grew up without a mom or sister. We moved a lot so really my history is limited with females." Sam replied quietly.

"Wow, so no female to raise you. That is sad Pet. So you moved around a lot, I guess that made it hard to meet girls?" Raven waited for him to reply, suddenly understanding Sam's shyness towards her.

"Yes Mistress, I didn't have a girlfriend until my senior year of high school and then it wasn't a real relationship. My senior year, our dad let us stay put for six months so that I could graduate with people I knew. I became good friends with this girl, Alice Moorehead. She wanted to lose her virginity before college and convinced me to be her partner." As Sam spoke the his voice got stronger.

"Sounds like a smart girl, so you lost your virginity before college. Did you have a girlfriend in college?" Raven could hear Sam's breath catch and his body tense once again.

"Yes Mistress. When I first got there, I met this girl Cindy and she was a free spirit. We dated and hung our my freshman year, but she flunked out and decided to follow this music group, Phish, around. Which was fine, and then six months later I met Jessica Moore. We fell in love, and dated the rest of my time in college and then she was killed by a demon who ..." Sam's voice broke up and she could tell he was composing himself.

"The demon who gave you, your powers right? I know a bit of your history. My brother had studied you and your brother, he found you extremely interesting. You're the Antichrist or something according to some of the demon factions right?" Raven felt Sam still under her.

"Yes Mistress something like that. But that is really my history with woman, not much to tell."

"Well it makes me understand you a bit better baby. So are you feeling a bit less stressed?" Raven asked as she dismounted her new pet.

"Yes Mistress."

"So sit up for me Pet?" Raven watched as Sam slowly sat up in her bed. She patted at a spot next to her on the edge of the bed.

Sam settled quietly next to her.

"Sam, I have something that I could give you to help with your nerves. It's a non-addictive potion." Raven snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared in her hand.

"I-I'm not sure Mistress." Sam replied eyeing the small bottle.

"Tell you what Sam, try it this once and if you don't like it we won't use it again. Is that okay?" Raven watched as Sam's face scrunched in concentration.

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it this once. Thank you, Mistress." Sam took the bottle as she offered it to him immediately drinking it in one go before handing the bottle back.

"Good boy." Raven replied. She hoped that the potion would help her pet adapt to his new life.

-0-

Sam was shocked at how confessing his past had relaxed him in Raven's presence. It reminded him that like in the instances of Alice and Cindy this was just sex. Of course his role now was to please his partner with no regards to his feelings, but he could do it. For Dean he could do it.

Once their talk was over, his mistress shocked him when she offered him the potion. He immediately knew that he shouldn't consider it, but it was so tempting. When she asked that he just try, he felt himself give in.

The potion tasted sweet and went down easily. In what seemed like only seconds, he could feel the effects. His head became fuzzy and it was hard to think. He just followed the voice instructing him.

_Lay back down Sam, and stroke yourself._

_God you look so delicious._

_Stop stroking and place your hands behind your head._

_I'm going to ride you Pet, and it's going to be so good._

_So hard for me, so good._

_This is so incredible._

_Mine, you're mine. _

_Forever._

Sam felt himself come, feeling so relieved it was over, and then there was darkness.

-0-

Sam could hear a voice through the haze of his mind. It sounded familiar.

"Sam, my pet can you wake up for me?"

Pet? It all came back to him. Raven and the deal. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mistress?" He asked quietly. The light from the room was the sun, so it was morning. He was nude in his mistress's bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, fully dressed for the day.

"Hi Baby, I thought you might be hungry. I ordered us some breakfast. Are you hungry?" Raven's voice had a melodic tone to it that made Sam want to cringe.

Bits of the hazy sex act came back to him and he wanted to run. Instead he swallowed hard and answered his new mistress.

"May I clean up first, please Mistress?" Sam could feel the evidence of the night before on his skin.

"Certainly my pet. You'll find everything you need in the bathroom along with a large white robe, please feel free to use it." Raven stroked his right cheek before rising from her position on the bed. "I have some business to take care of, and I'll join you shortly."

Sam watched her leave the room and then he slowly moved towards the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and wanted to lock it, but he knew that might only anger his mistress.

The hot shower felt good. He could almost lose himself in the sound of the water. At least the water washed away the evidence of the night before.

Sam sighed as he finished his morning rituals. He was not ready to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom but knew he couldn't afford to anger Raven over his dawdling.

The potion was finally letting go of his fuzzy head and he almost regretted it. He knew that he should keep a clear head while here but the potion had made last night bearable.

A voice pierced his sanctuary. "Sam don't keep me waiting."

Sam took a calming breath and exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Sam pulled the robe tight and approached his mistress who was already seated at the small dining table in her room.

"I'm a patient person but you should learn that when I request something, you need to do it as efficiently as possible. I suppose that means I should punish you for your tardiness. Kneel next to me Sam." Raven smiled at Sam as he slowly lowered himself next to her chair.

"Good boy, you're my pet so I think to learn your place I'll feed you like one." Raven reached across the table and snagged a strawberry. "Open Sam."

Sam reluctantly obeyed and took the berry into his mouth, slowly chewing it. His stomach clinched and the berry tasted sour to him but he did as he was instructed.

"Oh, you have such sinful lips." Raven looked away and began to eat the food in front of her ignoring Sam.

The breakfast went on for what felt like forever. Raven slowly ate the food in front of her, and every so often offered Sam part of the meal. His knees began to ache by the time the breakfast was over.

"Well Sam, I was going to let you retire to you room while I did my errands but I think you need to learn to a lesson. I want you to stay right where you are until I get back. On your knees, do you need to use the bathroom before I leave?" Raven asked in a stern voice.

"No Mistress." Sam replied quietly.

He felt her card her hands through his hair. "Such a beautiful pet."

Sam refrained from moving, and looked down at his hands.

"I'll be back in a few hours Pet." Raven's voice faded as she walked out the door.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. While being stuck on his knees for the next few hours wasn't a pleasant thought, being alone was.

TBC

A/N: A shorter chapter this time but I plan to update sooner- promise. Hope everyone had a good holiday. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review- it is very appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

My Pet

Chapter 4

Raven had left her pet to spend the afternoon on his knees and was happy to find him in the exact same spot when she returned.

"Good Pet." She replied as she entered the room.

She watched as Sam slowly raised his head and grimaced with the movement.

"Sam, you can rise and take a seat at the table." Raven removed her high heels and took a seat at the table, watching Sam.

Sam moved stiffly to the chair across from her. It was as she looked across the table, that she realized the breakfast dishes were still on the table.

"Oh dear, I forgot to clear the table." Raven snapped her finger and the breakfast remnants disappeared to be replaced by lunch.

"Sam, I want you to tell me what you learned from your punishment." Raven smiled brightly at the beautiful man across from her.

"Mistress, I learned not to keep you waiting." Sam replied quietly giving Raven an uncertain look.

"Very good, and how could you improve on that?" Raven asked patiently.

"I need to not think so much. In fact I have a request, if you would consider a request?" Sam's tone was calm even though Raven could see the tension in his whole body.

"Of course I would consider a request, what is it Pet?" Raven watched as Sam swallowed hard before he continued.

"Thank you, Mistress. I found that when I was under the effects of the potion, my mind stayed focused on the task at hand. It didn't allow me to over think things. I was wondering if while I was in your service, maybe I could be under the influence of the potion?" Sam's eyes were doing a damn puppy dog beg. So cute.

"I suppose that could be done. The potion doesn't have a physical addiction though it does tend to have the side effect of leaving the person tired after each use. Could you live with that? It might mean that most of your free time would be spent sleeping." Raven replied and watched as her new pet thought it over.

"Maybe sleeping in my free time wouldn't be a bad thing, Mistress."

"No, I don't suppose so. I'll start giving you a list of chores that I want you to accomplish in your free time, like exercise and research. I want you to stay physically fit and mentally sharp, but you're right maybe too much free time wouldn't be wise, so yes, I grant your request." Raven felt good about her decision the minute she saw the relief in her pet's face.

"Thank you Mistress." He gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome. I was serious about you staying physically fit." Raven snapped her fingers, and produced a plate full of food in front of her pet along with a bottle of potion.

"I want you to eat everything on your plate. You can take the potion now or after the meal. I suggest you take the potion now so that you are up for the dessert portion of the meal. If you catch my drift?" Raven ran her tongue seductively over her lips.

Sam swallowed hard and picked up the potion bottle. "Thank you for the advice, Mistress." He replied right before downing the potion in one go.

Raven had to suppress a chuckle at the cuteness of Sam belting down the potion. It only took a few seconds before the boys eyes glazed over and he smiled.

"Pet, don't forget to eat." She reminded the stoned young man.

"Oh, sorry Mistress." Sam smiled sheepishly. He picked up the fork and began to work at the steak in front of him with gusto.

It amazed Raven how fast her pet was able to devour the food in front of him. She was so engrossed that she forgot to indulge herself in her favorite chocolate dishes.

_Damn it_. She was quite upset with herself, knowing that she would need her strength for what she had in store next for her pet. Raven then had a wonderfully delicious solution pop into her head.

"Oh my sweetest pet, are you allergic to chocolate?" She asked hopeful.

"No Mistress, I like chocolate." Sam replied enthusiastically. His face lit up like a little kid getting offered his favorite candy.

Raven smiled. "Good." She snapped her fingers and a bottle of chocolate syrup appeared on the table. "So my pet, I think I will just have to put chocolate on my dessert." She pointed seductively at Sam.

Sam's eyes went wide with understanding and he began to blush. The boy was so adorable, no wonder she hadn't been able to resist him.

"Baby, why don't you go and get cleaned up in the bathroom and I'll wait for you in bed." Raven purred at the crimson red boy.

Sam nodded as he got up from his seat. He backed away from the table and turned to go, then he abruptly turned back around ramming a shin into the chair, biting back a painful response.

"Pet, are you okay?" Raven was mesmerized by the comical site of her pet.

"I forgot to verbally respond. I'm sorry Mistress. Forgive me?" Damn if the boy didn't look like a kicked puppy.

"I will this time, just try and remember." Raven replied sternly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

The boys face lit up with relief. "T-Thank you Mistress, you are so kind." Limping slightly the boy turned to make his way to the bathroom.

Raven took the time her pet was in the bathroom to slip into more revealing clothes and to set the bed up just the way she wanted it.

Sam peeked a head out of the bathroom and cleared his throat. Once he got Raven's attention, he spoke. "Do you want me clothed, Mistress?"

Raven pondered Sam's question, and responded. "Take the robe off, but you can leave your boxers on."

"Yes Mistress." Sam's head disappeared and very shortly he appeared in the doorway. He slowly made his way towards the bed.

Raven was pleased that Sam made quick time getting ready, evidently remembering his punishment from before. He had come a long way in such a short time and Raven was sure it was due to the potion's influence. She was thankful he had chosen to use the potion; it had made things so much easier.

Not having to break the boy had left her more time to just enjoy her new toy. And what a wonderful toy he was.

Sam had made it to the bed. Raven raked her eyes over the perfect body. He truly was an Adonis, with no clue of his beauty. Sam's body was so well defined and then when you took in the boyish handsome face, it was almost too much.

The poor boy was trembling as he stood in place waiting for further instruction. It was delicious. He was delicious.

-0-

Sam awoke in his own bed. He thought. It was hard to focus, the last day being a blur.

He remembered the morning and the punishment. That part was clear, but after he requested using the potion, things became hazy.

Snippets of his time with Raven were playing in his head.

Her hands on his body. There was chocolate syrup that was cold on his skin.

He remembered the coldness of the syrup being poured everywhere, especially along his manliness.

The sensation changed from cold to hot as his mistress licked him clean and by the time she was done he was in great need to come.

She had teased him for awhile before finally mounting him and allowing him to relieve the heaviness between his legs. His mistress had been in complete control of everything. He was her toy, totally her's to use.

Pondering over the either day's events, Sam realized that he was no longer as disgusted by his new position as he had been before the potion.

In fact, he found comfort in letting his mistress have all the control. For the first time in a long time, Sam hadn't had to worry about saving people or his destiny. He had one purpose now, to please his mistress, and there was peace in that.

There was relief in not thinking, and knowing that by giving up his control he was helping his brother in the process.

Five years was a long time to give up one's freedom, but Sam was beginning to see some positives in his new situation.

-0-

Dean wasn't sure what he expected when it came to Ash's sister, maybe a mullet wearing female?

Instead he got a half way attractive girl who hid behind baggy clothes and big glasses. She was quiet and shy but confident when it came to research and she certainly knew her way around the computer.

If there was ever a girl made for his geeky brother, she was it. That thought brought him back to the job at hand, finding said geeky brother.

Ashley had made the trip to Bobby's house and was scouring over the cell phone records.

Dean was leaning over her impatiently. "So you find anything?"

Ashley let out a sigh. "Dean, maybe you should take a walk?"

"Why? That's not going to help anything."

The young girl glared. "It would keep me from killing you! I swear Dean, I need space or I'm leaving!"

Dean raised his hands in appeasement. "Geesh, chill out. I'll go and check and see if Bobby has found anything."

Making a quick retreat Dean found his old friend, looking over notes at the kitchen table.

"She finally ran you off didn't she?" Bobby smirked at Dean as he sat across from him.

"Yeah geek girl got her panties in a wad so I decided to give her some space." Dean replied with a grimace.

"I know she isn't a lot like Ash, but Dean I think she likes to have her space doing the research thing." Bobby replied easily.

"Yeah, Ash and his crazy 'give me 96 minutes and I'll have an answer.' Damn I miss the mullet master." Dean sighed.

"Me too, and we should be thankful that his sister is helping us." Bobby reminded Dean.

"I know it Bobby, and I am. It's just so frustrating waiting and doing nothing while Sam is stuck with that monster." Dean rubbed his hand across his face in frustration.

"I get that kid, I do. But while we may have a way to get him out of the deal, it's not going to do us diddly squat unless we can find him. So give Ashley some space and hopefully we can go and get the boy soon." Bobby replied hopefully.

"I hope so Bobby, I hope so."

-0-

It was dinner time and Dean had reluctantly agreed to sit down to eat the meal Bobby had prepared.

"Boy, you'll be no good to Sam if you get run down." Bobby had groused before Dean joined him.

They had just dug in when Ashley made an appearance. She looked worn and frazzled.

Dean held his questions, afraid of what she would say.

The girl slowly sat down and gave him a look full of pity. "I'm sorry Dean. It's like he phoned from another universe. I can't lock onto a location, even a vague one."

Bobby sighed. "I was afraid of that. Tricksters are very hard to track."

Dean slammed his fist down in anger. "Damn it. So what are we going to do?"

Ashley reached over and placed her right hand over his fist. "We're not going to give up. I'm not going to give up. I will keep searching. One way or another we'll find him."

Dean nodded not trusting his voice. Ashley was right, they couldn't give up.

TBC

A/N: I hope to have more up shortly. A big thanks to my beta, Heatherofthenight- I know she is a busy gal but has made time for me and my story and I really appreciated that. Thanks for reading and especially those who have reviewed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

My Pet

Chapter Five

Sam sat in bed willing his head to clear when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly got out of bed, only to find himself completely nude.

Cursing to himself he looked around the room for something to slip on. Not finding a robe, he grabbed the sheet from his bed and quickly wrapped it around himself and hurried to the door.

Sam opened the door and found his mistress smiling at him from the other side. "M-Mistress, uh please come in."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know I kept you up late last night." Raven replied as she strolled into the room.

"I-I was awake, uh just trying to clear my head. S-Sorry it to me so long took answer the door, Mistress. I couldn't find my robe." Sam stuttered out as he followed Raven, who was moving towards his couch.

Raven slowly sank down into the cushions of the couch and patted a spot next to her. "Oh that's fine Sam. Come sit down, baby."

Sam kept his right hand tightly around the white sheet he had wrapped around his waist and slowly lowered himself down next to his mistress. "You're not mad, Mistress?" Sam asked tentatively.

"No Pet, I told you that this is your sanctuary. When I don't need you, I want you to be comfortable here. Okay?" Raven laid a dainty hand on Sam's thigh. It sent a shiver up his spine.

Sam nodded. "Okay, thank you Mistress for you kindness."

Raven smiled brightly at him. "Oh Sam, you're such a good pet. You have adapted to this life so much faster than I could have ever imagined. My other pets have put up a fight."

Sam decided to be truthful with his new mistress. "I-I owe you so much. You gave me my brother back and so it's worth it to me to pay my promised debt back. Thank you, Mistress."

Raven nodded. "I promised you that you could communicate with Dean if you were a good pet, and I'm going to hold up to that end of the bargain. The computer in your office area has internet access, and I set up an email account at Google. That way you can keep in touch with Dean."

Sam let out a slow breath. "Thank you Mistress."

Raven stood and held a hand out for Sam. He took it awkwardly, trying to use his free hand to keep his sheet in place. She led Sam over to the computer desk and turned it on.

Sam watched as his mistress took a seat at the desk and pulled up his new email account. It surprised Sam to find he already had an email waiting on him. Raven opened it for him to look at.

"So my pet, I will send you an email each day with a schedule. It will let you know when I need you and where. This is today's schedule." Raven pushed a button and the printer next to the computer came to life, printing out his schedule.

Raven grabbed the paper and handed it to Sam. "So from now on sweet, I want you to check your email the moment you awake. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes, of course Mistress." Sam said as he took his schedule from her.

"Good boy." Raven stood and gave Sam's bicep a squeeze as she walked past him.

"I'll see you later sweet. I have business to attend to." Raven said as she approached the door leading out of the room.

"Thank you, Mistress." Sam replied as he watched her leave.

Sam looked at his new schedule. He was surprised at how detailed it was. There were showers and meals all planned out along with his time on the computer and exercising. He sighed, this would take some getting used to but in the end if Dean was safe, it was worth it.

-0-

Dean was looking over some of his brother's notes on Tricksters on Sam's laptop, when he got notice that he had received an email.

Hoping that it was from one of his contacts with useful information, he quickly opened it.

Dean's breath caught when he saw who it was from. S. Winchester. Pet at Gmail. Com

Dean quickly read over his message.

_Dean, I'm okay. Raven is treating me well, and in fact I'm probably healthier here then when I was with you. She makes me eat healthy and exercise. She does of course expect us to have relations, but you always said I needed to get laid more. She opened this account for me, and said that I can keep in touch with you. Please email me back if you get a chance. Miss you Jerk! Sam_

Dean was relieved and angry. So Sam was safe, but under the control of some bitch. It made him feel better that Sam was physically alright but it didn't mean Dean wasn't worried about the kid's mental state. Not to mention, Dean wasn't sure Sam was lying to make him feel better or that the trickster chick was the actual one sending the email.

Dean took a calming breath and then hollered for Bobby and Ashley. Maybe computer geek girl could use the address to find Sam.

-0-

Dean knew he was driving Ashley crazy hovering around her but he couldn't help it. They had another link to Sam, another clue, and he was hopeful that Ashley could use the email to find Sam.

"Dean! For the love of God, please just, I don't know, just get out of my hair for a bit." She finally snapped at him and Dean decided now was the time to get a breath of fresh air.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out to the porch where he found Bobby cleaning weapons.

"She kicked you out again, huh?" Bobby said as Dean plopped down on the top step to the porch.

"Yeah, and I knew I was in the way, but damn it, I just can't handle all this waiting." Dean replied and then took a long drag off his beer.

"So did you reply to Sam's email?" Bobby asked, keeping his eyes trained to the task of cleaning the shotgun that was in front of him.

"Yeah, not that I'm sure it's Sam I emailed." Dean snorted. "We are dealing with a Trickster so it's hard to know if this is just her toying with us."

"True, but honestly, it sounded like Sam. So hopefully it is." Bobby replied calmly, giving Dean brief eye contact before continuing with the task at hand.

"But damn it. Even if it is Sam, he painted this picture of him being okay. He's not okay. My brother is some bitch's toy and it just burns me to think of him being used like that, because of me." Dean took the last draw from his beer and pitched the bottle at one of the wrecks in the yard. The bottle hit the ancient vehicle dead on and shattered.

"Feel better son?" Bobby quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"No. I won't feel better until..." Dean was cut short by the door opening behind him. Ashley stood at the door looking hesitant about coming out.

Bobby broke the tension. "Hey Ashley, did you find anything?"

The sad look on her face told Dean all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get anywhere close to finding any sort of location, but I did find something." Ashley was staring at her shoes, voice very quiet.

Dean wanted to scream, but instead took a deep breath before he spoke. "What did you find?"

Ashley slowly gave Dean eye contact. "I was able to break into his account and read his emails. I found two, the one you sent and then one that- that the trickster sent him. I printed it for you."

Ashley had a sheet of paper clutched in her right hand. She slowly reached across handing it to Dean.

Dean looked at it and immediately crumbled it up in his hand.

Bobby frowned. "What is it boy? What did it say?"

Dean couldn't reply, he threw the paper down and ran for the Impala. He had to get away.

-0-

Bobby knew better than to stop Dean. The kid needed time to think. He slowly picked up the paper from the ground and looked up at Ashley.

"Do I want to look?" Bobby asked as he approached the young girl.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears, and she took her glasses off to rub them. "It's a schedule. She has Sam's life scheduled down to the minute. When to eat, shower, exercise, computer time and when to uh, provide services to her."

Bobby crumpled the paper tighter in his hands.

"Damn it." Was all he could say.

"To be honest Bobby, I think she wanted us to find it. She's covering her tracks, but getting into his email account was easy. I think she's taunting Dean with it." Ashley said with anger in her voice.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right girl. It would bring a lot of joy to that bitch to know she is getting to toy with both boys."

-0-

Sam had managed to stay on task. He had done everything on his schedule and had even found himself with five minutes to kill before he had to meet his mistress for lunch.

He decided to see if his brother had responded to his email.

His stomach twisted in a knot as he opened his email, hoping that his brother had responded. He needed to know that Dean was still okay.

To his relief, he found that his brother had answered his email.

_Sammy, thank God you're okay. I don't know what to say baby brother, other than I'm going to kill you when I find you! I'm searching for you, know that and I will find you. Take care, Bitch! Dean_

Sam brushed a stray tear from his face. He realized that communicating with Dean almost made this harder. He quickly closed his email and sat out for his mistress's room.

He swallowed hard as he knocked lightly on the door.

"C'mon in Pet."

Sam slowly opened the door and walked in, finding his mistress sitting at the dining table with their lunch spread out in front of her.

Sam stood at in the door way waiting for his instructions.

"Pet, I think we need to talk. Come and kneel next to me." Raven patted at the side of her chair, calling him to her just like a puppy.

Sam swallowed hard and walked over to his mistress kneeling before her.

"Sam, I know that you are new to all of this, but when I give you a schedule, I expect you to follow it. You checked your email before coming to see me, and by doing that broke schedule. I don't want you hurrying through tasks so that you can play on the computer. Do you want me to take your computer privileges away?" Raven's voice was tight like a school teacher's.

Sam swallowed hard and replied. "P-Please don't, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise Mistress."

Sam realized at that moment, that while it was painful communicating with Dean, reading his brother's email had been the only bright spot in his time here.

"Oh Pet, I know it gives you a lot of pleasure so I won't take that privilege this time. I also pondered over taking your potion from you, but again I thought it might be too cruel. So instead, I have plans for you tonight." Raven gave him a smile that was predatory.

Sam took a calming breath. "Thank you for your kindness, Mistress. May I ask what it is that I need to do for you tonight?"

"Well, as you know from your schedule, I was going to have a dinner with my friends, and since you're new to this lifestyle I was going to let you have the night to yourself. But now for punishment, I want you to attend the dinner. Normally, you would be my date, but since you disobeyed, you will be the entertainment." Raven licked her lips and Sam had to hold back a shudder.

Sam's eyes went wide and he didn't even know how to respond.

"Oh pet, don't worry, I'll let you have your potion and I'll talk you through your performance tonight. You have nothing to worry about with me by your side, you'll be fine." Raven ruffled his hair.

Sam nodded. "Yes Mistress." His stomach clinched in fear and dread.

He started his internal mantra. _ I can do this for Dean. For Dean I can do this._

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay in posting- life has been crazy with the holidays. Hopefully after the holidays I can post on a more regular basis. I hope to have a bit more up before Christmas. :)


	6. Chapter 6

My Pet 6

Dean had driven for an hour until he felt calm enough to return to Bobby's house. Pulling up to the house, he took a moment to compose himself before getting out of the car.

He slowly entered the house and found his good friend and the computer geek drinking coffee in the kitchen.

Bobby nodded at Dean as he entered the kitchen. "The pot is fresh if you want some."

Dean swallowed hard. "I want something harder than coffee but since I need to keep my wits about me it will have to do."

He quickly poured himself a cup and joined the other two at the table. Dean really didn't have to ask Bobby if he had looked at the schedule that Ashley had printed, he could see the answer to that question in the old man's depressed facial expression.

Dean did want to get the stupid email discussed and then put to rest, at least until they had Sam back.

"So you saw the email Bobby?" Dean asked and then took a slow sip of the coffee.

"Yep, made me want to find the bitch and kill her." Bobby answered in a growl.

Dean nodded; he had felt the same way.

Ashley caught his attention when she laid a hand on top of his. "Dean, I need to tell you something."

His eyes went a bit wide with fear before he could compose himself. "What?"

Ashley cleared her throat. Dean could tell she was fighting emotions too. "I think that bitch wanted you to see the email. She hid everything but it."

Bobby shifted next to him. "She's trying to play you boy. Throw you off, by getting you so upset you can't think straight."

Dean pulled his hand from Ashley's and slumped in the chair. "Yeah, and it almost worked. I was heading to a bar to get shit faced when I realized that I was only hurting my chances of finding Sam by doing that. She's not going to win, I promise you that."

Bobby got up from his spot at the table. "Well then there's work to be done."

-0-

Sam was careful to stay on schedule the rest of the day. He kicked himself for being so stupid.

Raven was a Trickster, and therefore would be watching his every move, waiting for him to mess up so she could 'punish him'. He had let himself believe that his room was actually a sanctuary where he could escape her prying eyes.

Well, now he was going to pay for that mistake, with his body. There was no doubt in his mind that as tonight's 'entertainment' he would be nothing more than a whore. His presence at the party was to provide pleasure to those attending.

The fact that Raven was letting him take his potion beforehand was only marginally of comfort to him. He was becoming reliant on the potion to lessen the memories of the acts he was made to do. But, he wasn't naive enough to not realize that he was becoming addicted.

The potion was becoming a necessary evil for him to exist in this world, but in five years when he left, he had no doubt that he would be totally addicted, if not physically then mentally.

Sam tried not to dwell on that fact. He just needed to survive for now. His time as Raven's pet was all about saving Dean and nothing would stand in the way of that goal. Nothing.

-0-

Raven was excited about showing her new 'pet' to her closest friends. She knew that he would be well received.

She had planned for Sam to be the evening's entertainment but when he 'messed up' it had been the perfect opportunity to let him think it was his fault that he was being forced to do this.

The boy was too delicious for words, and the way his eyes widened at the mention of being the 'entertainment' tonight, had made Raven hot with desire for the boy. Sam was the perfect pet, and it would be hard to let him go at the end of the five years.

Glancing at her expensive watch, she finished touching up her makeup and headed for her pet's room.

-0-

Sam heard the knock and his heart skipped a beat. He had been waiting on Raven for the last fifteen minutes, his hands clammy with sweat.

It was silly that she knocked he thought as he rose from the couch to let her in. Everything belonged to her, and his mistress knocking on the door didn't leave him the illusion this was his sanctuary. He had already learned that lesson earlier in the day.

Sam took a calming breath as he opened the door. Raven's eyes lit up as she took him in. He felt like a piece of meat on display, which in reality was exactly what he was.

"Oh Sam, you just look scrumptious." Raven took his hand and led him back into the room.

Sam took a moment to take in what his mistress was wearing as the approached the couch. She was wearing a low cut, spaghetti strapped, floor length, black evening gown. It made Sam feel under dressed, in his tight black jeans and white button down tapered shirt.

Raven pulled him down to sit next to her. "So sweetie, do you have any questions about tonight?"

"Uh, Mistress is this a formal party?" Sam hands nervously smoothed his pants as he asked.

Raven smiled. "It is baby, but like I said you are the entertainment. I want the guests to be able to appreciate your assets."

Sam swallowed hard. "Oh, yeah I see."

"Anything else?" Raven laid her right hand over his to stilling his twitching of his hands.

"I'm nervous and I'm not sure what you expect. I want to please you." Sam spoke quietly.

"Just do as I say and everything will be alright. Oh and I guess you would like to have this?" Raven snapped her fingers and a bottle of potion appeared in her hand.

She held it out for Sam to take but then quickly pulled it back. Sam's eyes widen in fear.

Raven laughed at his worried state. "Oh silly, you can have it. I just want you to wait a bit okay? Put the bottle in your pocket and you can take it before the fun begins."

She held the bottle out and Sam took it. He had to stand up to force it into the pockets of his black jeans. There was barely room for the tiny bottle in his snug pants.

"Thank you, Mistress."

Raven rose from her spot next too him. "Sure sweetie. Come, we have a party to attend to."

-0-

Raven was happy that most of her invited guests had shown up for her little get together. Each of them had been very taken by her new pet. Especially Tom.

Tom was her best friend and a powerful warlock. Raven had had a crush on the powerful magician for years. He was tall like her pet, with the same broad shoulders, only with a broader build. It was his eyes that took her breath away; they were the windows to his soul. Tom's eyes were an ice blue and it was easy to get lost in them. Unfortunately, her good friend had a taste for men and not women.

It was a shame really, but now she had Sam and she could tell Tom desired her pet for himself.

_Well if Tom asked nicely that might just be a possibility, for the night at least. _

_-0-_

Sam was in over his head. He had never been fondled so much by so many people in his life. At least he wasn't expected to talk.

The first part of his night was filled with being touched and listening to degrading comments about what a wonderful specimen of a man he was. Or what a strong but innocent looking man. Sam wasn't even sure what half the babbling meant and just tried to tune it out.

Finally, a few hours into the party, Raven told him that he could drink the potion. Within minutes his head became fuzzy and he was able to truly distance himself from the proceedings.

Sam remembered being ordered to strip of his clothing. The potion was a blessing, it wasn't so strong that it hindered him from following his orders, but it allowed him only be partially aware of the others ogling him.

He could feel the eyes on him, and his head registered some oohing and aahing of the people there. Sam supposed that the utters of delight were directed at him, but he tried not to think about that.

Reality was more in focus when he felt hands on him. He tensed under the touch until he heard a familiar voice purr in his ear.

"It's just me, baby. You left you boxers on, please take them off."

Sam automatically obeyed the voice. He had been conditioned over the last few days to do as that voice told him.

He then felt a hand touch his cock and he tried to pull away.

"Shh, baby, it's me. Let me make you hard."

Somehow, Sam felt calmness when Raven spoke to him, at least when he was under the influence of the potion. He supposed it had to do with the fact she had created the liquid for her own purposes. He didn't care, he was just happy to be under its influence.

Sam could feel her stroking him until his cock was throbbing with a need for release. His hopes for that release were dashed when she placed a leather cock ring over his enlarged member.

He whimpered in frustration.

Sam felt her whisper in his ear. "You're doing so good baby. So good."

Again, Sam felt a calmness settle over his body even with the need heavy between his legs.

-0-

Raven had her friends eating out of her hand. They were enthralled with the naked hard man before them. She felt a thrill over the control she held over not only Sam but everyone else in the room.

It was time to play.

"My most esteemed guests. I'm so happy that you were able to come and meet my newest pet. He is exquisite isn't he?" Raven's pulse quickened at the excited murmurs of the crowd before her.

"I'm in a giving mood tonight and I'm willing to let one of you have my Sammy for the evening. In order to win that privilege I wish for you to bid with tantalizing offers. The best offer wins." Raven listened as the crowd murmurs became louder.

"So we need an auctioneer." Raven snapped her fingers and a man appeared taking the 'auction for a night with Sam' in hand.

The bids went by in a blur. Some interesting offers were made but in the end it was her best friend who made the offer that couldn't be refused.

Tom raised his hand and spoke. "A night with Sam and in exchange, I offer a night with myself to Raven."

Raven's heart skipped a beat at the offer. A dream come true. "Oh he wins! Thanks for playing!"

Finally her dream was coming true. A night with the man she had desired for years, but first she needed to get Sam ready to lose his male virginity.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been out of town for the holidays with very little computer access. While I was gone, my wonderful beta, heatherofthenight, did beta three chapters so I should be able to update more quickly for you. Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope everyone had a lovely holiday. :)


	7. Chapter 7

My Pet Chapter Seven

Tom wasn't sure what had come over himself to make the stupid bid on Sam. There was just something about the kid that drew Tom to him.

Getting Sam had been easy. Tom had known for years that his good friend wanted him and would do anything to get a chance at an intimate night with him.

For years she had had these silly parties revealing her new pets, most of whom were very attractive and Tom's type. Every party she had offered him the opportunity to use her new pet if he would just spend some quality time with her.

It had been easy to turn her down. The poor pets she normally had were such a waste. Pretty on the outside but shallow on the inside. Most she had taken on by making a deal, giving them their heart's desire of riches or fame.

Sam was different. Raven had already told him that Sam didn't want any of the things that her normal pets had wanted. She had given him something really special, but she wouldn't say what that was.

Sam was paying for his special request with five years of his life and Tom almost felt sorry for him. But who was stupid enough to make a deal with a trickster?

True, Tom now was guilty of deal making but it was only for one night. Sam on the other hand was stuck for five years.

And that's maybe in the end what got to Tom, the need to know what made Sam do this. Who was this handsome stranger with the kind and troubled eyes? That was something Tom was intent on finding out.

He was pulled out of his musing by Raven's voice.

"Tom, I have Sam waiting for you in the room you normally occupy when you stay here. There are all the supplies you will need. But I do need to share a few things with you before you go." Raven's smile was predatory as she stared at Tom.

Tom cleared his throat, nervous now at the deal he had made. "What do I need to know?"

Raven beamed. "Well, Sam has very limited sexual experiences. He's only been with female partners, so he is totally new to being with a man. So please be gentle and don't break my toy, big guy."

Tom turned red. "I will take things slow."

"Good. Now, he is under the influence of a potion I designed just for him. While under its influence I have total control over him, and he is the perfect pet. It also has a bit of an aphrodisiac property to it so you will find him very responsive and willing to please. The reason Sam takes the potion willingly is because it also has gives a narcotic like response so that he feels disconnected to reality while under its effects. I have told him to obey you just as he would me, and he is waiting for you." Raven winked seductively at Tom.

"So he will be under the influence of the potion the whole time he is with me?" Tom was disappointed at that bit of information, part of the attraction to Sam was figuring out what made the kid tick.

"Well, that depends on how long you want him. It will wear off by morning. But remember, you owe me the exact amount of time you spend with Sam. So if you spend the whole night with him, and have breakfast the next morning, then I'll expect the same from you."

Tom swallowed hard, with the realization of what was in store for him. "Of course Raven, I wouldn't expect any less."

Raven nodded. "Well then, go have your fun. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Tom gave her a weak smile and headed off towards his quarters for the night.

-0-

Sam's head was fuzzy and he was a bit disconnected but he felt like a doomed man being led by the hang man. Raven had a tight grip on his right hand and he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he followed her down a hallway.

Even under the effects of the blissful potion, Sam was aware that he had just been sold off for the night to one of Raven's friends. A man. Sam was about to spend the night having sex with a man.

This would be a first for Sam, and a scary first at that. The man who he was stuck with for the night was a total stranger and a supernatural friend of Raven's.

The sex part was scary enough but the fact that he didn't know anything about the guy added a whole new level of fear to the proceedings.

That and the man was a big guy. Almost as tall as Sam and definitely bulkier and more muscular. Sam was afraid that the size of the man meant that he faced a sizable assault later that night.

Sam was doomed and he knew it. Not even the potion could mask the reality of what he was about to face. Maybe he should ask for more.

Raven opened a door that lead to a large opulent bedroom. Sam tried to take a calming breath and failed miserably. It was getting harder to breathe.

As if sensing Sam's dilemma, Raven stopped and squeezed his hand. "Relax Sam, relax."

Sam was relieved to feel his body follow the command immediately. "Thank you Mistress."

"It's going to be okay, my pet, I promise. Please have a seat on the bed for me." Raven released his hand and Sam made his way over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

He gingerly sat down, mindful of his throbbing cock still encased in a leather cock ring. Once seated he gave his full attention to his mistress.

"Pet, I know you are nervous about spending time with someone other than myself, but you agreed to this early on if you remember. You promised to serve me and my guests." Raven paused and Sam realized that she was waiting for a response.

Even in his fuzzy state, he did remember agreeing to serve Raven and her friends.

"Yes Mistress. I remember. I'm sorry for my nervousness." Sam bowed his head and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he needed to let go of all thoughts and just do what was needed. No matter what that task, it was worth it. Dean was free from Hell.

"Oh baby, I understand your unease. You've never been with a man and you've become accustomed to my company. I promise that this will be as painless as possible. I will inform Tom of the fact that you are a virgin and that he is to be gentle with you."

Sam raised his head to give Raven the reply she expected and watched as she approached him.

"Thank you Mistress."

Raven cupped Sam's face between her two petite hands, and Sam felt himself relax into the touch. His mistress stared deeply into his eyes, and he felt the need to please her, to do as she asked. The need to please so intense it physically hurt.

"My pet, you are to do as Tom asks. Tonight you will show him the same respect and obedience that you show me. His voice will compel you to follow his requests. Tonight he is your master. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

Raven smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Sam sighed in relief. His need to please his mistress was satisfied.

-0-

Tom actually felt a little nervous entering his room for the night. Behind the bedroom door, a young man was waiting for him. Forced to serve him.

That was a turn on but at the same time, it made him feel guilty. To have control like that was always a thrill, especially when the person he had control of needed to be put in their place.

He wasn't sure that Sam was that person.

As a warlock, Tom had prided himself on trying to stay on the positive path. But there was a part of him that was dark and he knew this. On occasion he indulged his dark side and tonight was one of those nights.

Tom took a deep breath and put all thoughts aside of whether Sam deserved or didn't deserve tonight's activities. Tonight was about Tom's needs and he needed to spend some time with Sam.

After refocusing himself, Tom opened the door with confidence and found this playmate for the night on his knees in front of the bed. Sam's head was bowed.

He was still nude, and Tom could see the boy's impressive cock at full attention curved up at his stomach. The leather cock ring stood out against the red straining member.

Tom approached the boy and stopped just inches from his intended. "Sam."

His breath caught as the beautiful man in front of him looked up at him. Sam's hazel eyes were breath taking. Right now the hazel color was hard to see, the young boys pupils blown with lust.

The younger man remained silent, and Tom realized that as a 'pet' he was probably not allowed to speak unless instructed.

"Sam, you can speak." Tom noticed that his own voice was husky from lust.

"May I serve you Master?"

Tom almost lost control at that moment. The raw need in Sam's voice almost making him lose his load.

"Yes, please," Was all Tom was able to get out. He watched fascinated as the handsome man before him lifted his hands and made quick work of this pants. Sam's fingers were long and proficient in working his pants button and zipper.

Sam placed his hands on the waist band of Tom's boxers.

"May I Master? May I please suck you off? I promise to try and make it good." Sam's voice had a pleading quality to it.

"Fuck yes." Tom was in heaven as the man kneeling in front of him took his hardening cock in his mouth.

Sam's mouth was warm as the tongue tentatively explored Tom's throbbing cock. The inexperience of the man in front of him was made up for by the enthusiasm.

Tom was amazed when Sam tried to deep throat him only moments later. The young man choked and pulled away.

Fearful eyes met Tom's as the boy regained composure. "I'm so sorry Master. I failed you, what punishment do you have for me?"

Tom was shocked by the young man's response. He knew that Raven was quite the task master and ball buster but this boy was definitely whipped.

"Sam, it's okay, really. You're doing great for your first time. I don't expect this to be perfect and to be honest that's part of the turn on. Watching you experience sex with a man for the first time is definitely a plus."

Sam nodded. "Thank you for being so understanding Master."

The boy moved his swollen lips back towards Tom's throbbing member. Tom laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him.

"Sam, I want you to lay down on the bed for me, okay?"

"Yes Master." Sam rose from the floor. He gingerly sat his long lean body on the bed and looked up at Tom. Confusion evident on his face.

"Master, on my back or stomach?" Sam asked in an unsure voice.

"Your back." Tom watched as Sam lowered himself onto the bed. The boy was breath taking.

Tom quickly made work of getting rid of his clothing. Sam watched the whole time from the bed.

As Tom approached the bed he noticed that Sam was tense.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Tom asked as he gently sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. I have no clue as to what to do to please you, Master." Sam's eyes began to fill with fear.

"Shh, it's okay Sam really. I'll walk you through this. Just do as I say, and I promise that I'll be pleased, okay?" Tom watched as Sam began to relax.

"Thank you Master."

"You're going to be fine Sam. Let me just do all the work. Place your hands behind your head." Tom felt his dick twitch at the obedience Sam was showing him. The beauty before him quickly complied with his request.

"Good, you're doing good. Next thing I want you to do is spread your legs."

Sam's legs immediately parted and Tom was treated to the sight of all of his new lover spread out in front of him.

"Yes, that's good Sam." Tom crawled up onto the bed until he was directly on top of Sam. He slowly moved down and captured the younger man's lips in his. The willing lips immediately parted, and Tom was able to plunder the warm cavern.

Sam tasted so sweet and was deliciously passive as he let Tom dominate the kissing. Tom lowered his body until he was resting on top of his playmate and felt the sensuous rub of his cock against Sam's hardened member.

It was so much, almost too much. Tom decided to explore more of his partner before the sensations lead to an early release.

He slowly made his way down Sam's body. His cock throbbed every time Sam moaned in pleasure. The boy was beginning to writhe around under his body.

It was such a wonderful feeling to have this much control over the young man. The boy was starting to pant as Tom sucked out his belly button.

Tom pulled off of the boy's abdomen and took in the weeping cock in front of him.

"Sam lie still, please." Tom was amazed as the boy immediately stilled. Placing his hands on each side of Sam's hips, Tom took the boy's long cock into his mouth.

He rolled his tongue over the boy's slit. Savoring the bitter and salty taste that was all Sam. As he worked the cock he could hear the boy whimpering in frustration.

Tom pulled off. Sam whined at the loss.

"Baby, I'm going to make you feel so good. We just need to take this slow." Tom crawled off the bed and approached the nightstand. On top were all the supplies that he needed. Lube and toys.

The toys were tempting but Tom wanted to feel Sam as he stretched him. He grabbed the warming lube and placed himself between Sam's legs.

"Just relax Sam, this will be less painful if you just relax." Sam nodded and took a deep calming breath.

A moment later he verbally responded with a breathless, "Yes, Master."

Tom smiled. "Good boy. I'm not going to lie to you. This is your first time so even with proper stretching there will be some pain, but if you stay relaxed it should be bearable. And once I hit your sweet spot, the pleasure will make it all worth it."

"Yes Master. I'll be okay. I'm here to serve you." Sam's eyes were once again lust blown waiting for Tom to make a move.

"I'll make this good Sam." Tom quickly lubed up his index finger and began to massage Sam's puckered hole. The boy jumped a bit and then relaxed. Mews of pleasure came from the willing body in front of him and that encouraged Tom to take things to the next step.

He began to insert his finger, slowly working against the stiff muscles. Inch by inch, the hole began to swallow his finger in its tightness until Tom felt he could insert another.

Tom pulled his index finger out of the warm hole and Sam hissed with displeasure. Tom gave his lover a reassuring smile as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of lube, Tom began to work both of his fingers slowly into the willing virgin hole. Moving without haste took a lot of restraint but it was worth it to feel Sam writhing under his ministrations.

Sam began to pant as the third finger entered his hole, and Tom could tell from his furrowed brow that his lover was in some pain.

Tom wanted that to end so he worked hard at finding the walnut size bundle of nerves hiding in the depths of Sam's hole. He was ecstatic when he found it and Sam groaned in pleasure under his touch.

Tom felt such power as he milked his lover's prostate. The boy was so responsive it was breath taking.

Sam looked at Tom with pleading eyes. "Please Master, please fuck me."

Tom couldn't turn that request down. He positioned himself between the long legs and lined his straining cock up with Sam's now quivering hole.

Grabbing Sam's hips, he thrust his engorged member all the way into the silky warmth. Sam moaned at the intrusion, and instinctively tried to move away.

Sam groaned as Tom held him down by the shoulders. "Shh, let your body get used to the intrusion. I won't move until then."

Sam nodded. "Sorry Master."

"You're doing good." Sam nodded, a stray tear leaking down his cheek.

"I'm okay, Master." Sam finally replied quietly.

Once Sam's breathing evened out and he relaxed, Tom started to move slowly. Each movement brought a frown from his lover but once Tom found Sam's sweet spot, the boy began to moan with pleasure.

Wanting his young lover to enjoy the moment, he released Sam's cock from the ring that had imprisoned it. Sam's breath stuttered as Tom's hand touched and then freed this throbbing member.

Tom could feel his own orgasm building so he took his lover's cock in his hand and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. He was rewarded moments later as Sam's ass clinched around his cock, the boy's orgasm taking Tom over the edge himself.

Sated and exhausted, he collapsed on the sweat and come soaked body beneath him.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who have reviewed. More real soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

My Pet 8

_A/N: I have this chapter written from both Sam and Tom's point of view so it will repeat a scene from both boy's perspectives._

Sam awoke and immediately felt the warm body against his. Raven was his first thought until he realized that the form was not soft and there was an erection wedged up next to his ass.

Last night's memories flood through his hazy mind.

The party and being groped and fondled by Raven's guests.

After taking the potion, things were a little less clear.

Sam remembered being ordered to strip off his clothing. The potion had made the whole affair muted and for that he was thankful. There were still parts of the night that stood out in his fuzzy memory.

The feeling of Raven stroking him to hardness in front of the crowd and the cock ring denying his release. His mistress's voice providing him with a calm as his emotions tried to over ride the potion's effects.

Raven's voice became loud cutting through the fog in his head. "I'm in a giving mood tonight and I'm willing to let one of you have my Sammy for the night. In order to win that privilege I wish for you to bid with tantalizing offers. The best offer wins."

Sam remembered tensing as people bid on him, and the last voice he heard was a deep baritone belonging to a tall muscular man standing in front of him.

"A night with Sam and in exchange, I offer a night with myself to Raven."

Raven took Sam's hand and led him away from the crowd. Sam remembered the panic settling over him as he realized that the rest of the night would be spent with a stranger. A man who wanted to have sex with him.

The fear was overwhelming until Raven's voice pierced through. "Relax Sam, relax."

His body relaxed and his body stopped thinking about the night's activities. Sam resumed his mission to please his mistress.

Sam's duty became clear as his mistress instructed him.

"My pet, you are to do as Tom asks. Tonight you will show him the same respect and obedience that you show me. His voice will compel you to follow his requests. Tonight he is your master. Do you understand?"

Sam remembered going down on his knees and waiting for his master.

The night with his master was a blur. A deep voice instructing him. Large hands mapping out his body.

He remembered feeling pleasure and pain mixed. The pain reaching its climax as his master's large cock breached his hole.

It was then that the fuzzy feeling in his head was overwhelmed by the need to escape the pain. He remembered trying to get away, but being held in place.

The pain lessened and then, it mixed again with pleasure until he was able to finally release the heavy pressure between his legs. After that things were fuzzy again.

Sam took stock of his situation. The room he was in smelled of sweat and sex. He could feel the evidence of his release still stuck to his stomach.

A light was filtering into the room from the windows, so he knew it was morning. Sam was laying on his side facing the wall, and he could feel his master snuggled up and spooning him.

Pain was the other thing Sam was aware of. His ass was definitely sore after the night's proceedings.

_Damn it. I really am a whore to please whoever wants my company._

Shame began to overwhelm him until he reminded himself of why he had made this sacrifice. Dean. Dean was out of Hell and safe.

He could do this.

Sam was brought out of his musings by a voice.

"Sam, are you awake?" The voice was deep and sleepy.

Sam nodded and then remembered the rules. He had to verbally answer his mistress and her guests.

"Yes, Master."

"Are you okay?" Tom's voice held a note of concern.

"Yes, Master." Sam wished the man would just leave him but the erection pressing against his ass made him think that his master had needs to be filled this morning.

"You're sore right? Please be honest." His master's voice had a pleading quality to it.

"Yes Master, I'm a bit sore, but I'll be fine." Sam felt the man pull him over on his back. Every fiber in Sam's body wanted to resist, and to flee the bed but instead he made himself pliable to his temporary master. He could do this for Dean.

"Sam, I have a great idea of how we can make you feel better." Sam couldn't help but tense at the man's touch and suggestion. Without the effects of the potion it was hard to mask his true feelings.

"I'm here to serve you, Master. Whatever you wish, I will do." Sam tried to school his features to show no emotions.

"I think that we should make use of the Jacuzzi bath in the bathroom, it will do wonders for your sore muscles. Plus it can be wonderfully stimulating." Tom smiled and hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Sam made use of the time alone to calm himself. He took deep relaxing breaths, reminding himself of his father's training. Never let the enemy see your fear.

There was rustling in the bathroom and Sam could hear water running. A few minutes later, his master returned to the bedroom. He held out a hand for Sam.

Reluctantly, Sam took the offered hand and followed his master to the bathroom. Against one of the walls in the bathroom, there was a large Jacuzzi bath made for four people. It was full of water and the jets were on.

His master released his hand and climbed into the tub, motioning for Sam to follow him.

Sam did as he was instructed and tried not to focus on the raging hard on his companion was sporting.

The water felt wonderful and soon his aching muscles were starting to relax. Sam had been confused that his master had let them sit in silence for a long while.

"Feeling better Sam?" Tom's intense stare made Sam want to disappear.

The man had striking blue eyes, and Sam wanted to get away from their scrutiny.

"Yes, thank you Master." Sam replied, feeling his body start to tense.

"Tom, call me Tom. She won't be able to hear us with the water running."

Sam looked at Tom with confusion not sure how to respond. "I don't mind calling you master."

"I do. It was fun last night. I like being dominate in bed, but I'm not your master. She is. And while we are here under her roof, we have to follow her rules but right now, she can't hear us."

Sam nodded. "I'm supposed to serve you." Sam could tell that his companion was still sporting quite a boner.

"Yes you are. But after last night's festivities, I think you need a break. Come here Sam." Tom motioned for Sam to sit next to him.

Sam quickly moved to that spot, unsure of what was going to happen next and tensing with apprehension.

"You're too tense Sam." Tom was sporting a mischievous smile. The man took his large hand and reached into the water taking Sam's cock into his hand.

Sam tried to remain still, but he couldn't help but gasp at the contact. He wanted to jump out of the tub, but he knew that wasn't an option.

"Relax Sam. Close your eyes." Tom's voice was soft and he whispered the words against Sam's ear. The warm breath on his neck made him shiver apprehension.

Sam followed the orders. He was at least good at that. With his eyes closed he couldn't help but focus on the sensation of the other man's hand on his cock. Tom expertly brought Sam's flaccid cock to life.

"Sam, you're doing good. Just relax and empty your head of all thoughts. You've had to serve others since you got here, it's your time to be pampered." Tom's voice was low and sensual and Sam felt his body tremble as the words were spoken.

It wasn't as hard to let go as Sam thought it would be. Maybe Tom was right, he needed this. He needed release. Sam had to admit the man was an expert in manipulating his penis. And while it was a bit weird having a man massaging him in this way, he had hadn't felt this good in a long time.

The tingling his Sam's stomach started and he felt his orgasm beginning to build. He fought a moment of panic at the idea of coming in front of someone he barely knew. It wouldn't be wise to upset the man that he was supposed to be pleasing. That would mean punishment.

Finally his body reached a point where it couldn't hold back any longer he felt his body jerk with release and then he collapsed in relief.

"God Sam, that was intense. Your body is so responsive to touch, it was such a turn on to watch you. In fact, I came as I watched you." Tom's voice was rough and aroused and Sam felt himself blush red.

Sam slowly opened his eyes to find Tom gazing at him. It was too much, and Sam wanted to flee but knew that wasn't an option, so he swallowed down his feeling and tried to remain calm.

"Sam, you're so beautiful and you don't even have a clue. Too cute." To Sam's relief, Tom shifted to the other side of the tub, giving him room to breathe.

"Are you satisfied Master?" Sam wanted this to be over and hoped that now that his master had his morning orgasm he would leave.

"My body is satisfied Sam, but my mind isn't. One of the reasons that I wanted to have you last night was because you're such a mystery. Most of Raven's pets are, well, pretty but shallow people. She offers them fame or fortune in exchange for sex. She said you weren't after those things, but she wouldn't tell me what you deal was. So I want to know, who you are Sam? Start by telling me a bit about yourself." Tom's intense blue eyes were focused solely on Sam.

Sam wanted to lie, tell him a few minor things and then move on. But, on the other hand, the rules stated that he was to answer Raven and her guests truthfully.

"My name is Sam Winchester and my father raised me and my brother Dean to be hunters..." Sam's response was cut off by Tom.

"You're Sam Winchester? The Sam Winchester? Azazel's soldier boy, the so called Antichrist?" Tom's face was full of amazement and Sam wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh, yes sir. I guess you've heard of me?"

"Raven's brother Jeremy was telling us all about you at her last party. He told us your history and how he had tried to convince you to not let your brother's deal stop you from carrying out your destiny against the demons out there. He was so mad at you. Jeremy hates demons because they ruin his human fun and he saw you as the answer to ending them." Tom rambling stopped as he took a breath.

"That's how Raven found out about me, because of her brother." Sam muttered out, not sure how much to share with the other man.

"So what did she offer you Sam? I promise I won't tell her." Tom's face was full of compassion and for some reason Sam felt compelled to tell him.

It might mean punishment later, but sometimes confession was good for the soul. "She got Dean out of Hell, minus his memories of Hell and the pain of dying. I also got her to promise to keep him safe for the five years that I'm here."

"What did you ask for yourself?" Tom's brow became furrowed in confusion.

Sam cleared his throat. "Nothing. Dean being safe is all I wanted. She did let me see him for a few minutes before she sent him away. I also get to connect with him through email. Really, I got what I wanted. There is only one thing I might ask for would be at the end of my five years, if she wants to do something for me."

"Wow, that had to be a first for her. People always want something for themselves. What would you want in five years?" Tom's face showed his curiosity.

"For my powers to be gone, or locked down. Because after this is done, I'm done. I don't want to hunt anymore, and I couldn't bear to be on the road with Dean anymore. We both will have changed so much. I might go back to school. Dean would let me do that. I think." Sam gave Tom an unsure smile.

"Don't waste any time asking Raven for anything else, there's always a price to pay. I'm a warlock Sam, and pretty powerful. Not as powerful as a demigod, but I could help you with your powers. Once you're done here, I can bind them. No strings attached. I try to keep my magic positive and I like you Sam so really I would be happy to help you." Tom gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Maybe someday, but for now, I'll just finish out my time here. Thanks for letting me have a moment to just talk, I think I needed that more than I realized." Sam did feel better but he wasn't sure how much he could trust the man in front of him.

"No problem Sam. Let's get out of the tub, get dressed and have some breakfast." Tom stood and waited for Sam to follow.

Sam sighed in frustration because he knew things had to revert back, the water would be turned off and his mistress could be listening. "Yes, Master."

-0-

Tom had woken up in bliss. Sam had been a wonderful sex partner the night before. He had been so responsive to his touch, and it had made Tom feel powerful and alive.

The next morning waking up spooning to the muscular Adonis had been so wonderful. It had been hard not to take the boy right then and there, but Tom remembered that Sam had been a virgin and his abused hole had to be sore this morning.

So Tom had given into his other desire, to learn more about Sam. He knew that the questions he really wanted to ask Sam might make Raven upset so he came up with a plan.

It was hard to keep things from a demigod, but the sound of running water had to be enough to mask their conversations. He was at least willing to take that risk to find out more about the mystery that was Sam.

The churning water had other uses. It would provide a relief to his sore sex partner.

He could tell without the effects of the potion, that his lover was on edge. Not nearly as relaxed as the night before. Tom hoped that the bath would help ease the tension in the young man's body.

It had been a relief to watch Sam melt under the warm water jets. The poor guy needed to relax and Tom knew just how to achieve that.

He had motioned for Sam to move closer. His lover had immediately tensed and it was a bit of a battle but once he started working Sam's long cock in his expert hands, the boy had relaxed.

Tom was glued to the beautiful man in front of him. He was so responsive to his touch, and listening to the moans of pleasure coming from Sam had almost sent Tom over the edge himself.

Watching the boy writhe in front of him was more than he could take and as Sam came, Tom came hard himself.

Tom moved across from Sam and waited for the beauty to catch his breath. Once Sam's eyes were focused on him, he knew the now was the time to find out about Sam.

Find out he did. The minute the man before him stated he was Sam Winchester, Tom's heart leapt in his throat. Once he found out why Sam was here, he was sick.

He had thought that Sam had done something to deserve to be in the position he was in. He had made a deal so surely the deal had been to Sam's benefit.

But no, the man before him was honorable. He had given up his freedom so that his brother could be free from Hell. Sam was being punished for being selfless. He had asked for nothing that directly benefited him.

Sam Winchester who had lost so much, and had fought the darkness that was within him. The man who had helped take down Azazel. That is who Tom had used last night for his own lust.

Not wanting to get Sam in trouble for his admissions, Tom had schooled his features. He couldn't afford for Raven to discover that he knew who Sam was. Not if he was to help Sam, and that was exactly what Tom had planned.

Come hell or high water, he would make sure that Sam was a free man as soon as possible. He owed Sam that and so much more. He would gladly bind Sam's powers and cloak him from other demons if that was truly Sam's heart's desire.

Tom would do that and anything he could to help Sam. He just hoped that some day Sam would be able to forgive him for his actions.

-0-

Raven had stopped in after Tom and Sam's breakfast. She was curious as to how much longer Tom expected to keep her pet.

She had to hide her smile as she entered the bedroom. Both men before her looked like kids that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"M-Mistress." Sam had stammered out before rising from his seat and kneeling before her. He was wrapped in a white towel and smelled of soap.

_At least Tom's returning my pet clean, _Raven mused.

"Raven, how are you this morning?" Tom's smile was bright but didn't quite reach his eyes. Raven surmised he was now second guessing the deal he had made.

"Oh, I'm good. I hope you didn't wear my poor pet out." Raven reached down and pulled Sam's chin up so that his eyes met hers.

She immediately noticed the rings around her sweet ones eyes.

Tom cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but we did have a wild night. I tried to make up for it with a relaxing morning. Sam ate well this morning but he is a bit sore."

Raven smiled. "Of course he is. My poor baby lost his virginity last night. Are you done with him, Tom?"

"Yes, thank you." Tom mumbled out.

Raven nodded. "Pet, I want you to return to your room and get some sleep. I have plans for you later and I'll come get you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Sam slowly rose and Raven could tell the boy was stiff from the previous night's proceedings. She watched her new toy leave and then focused her attention on Tom.

"So Tom, was it worth it?" Raven purred as she sat down in Sam's emptied chair.

"Well, I guess I won't know until we have our date, but Sam was a lot of fun." Tom started to blush.

Raven's heart skipped a beat. The man in front of her had been the man of her dreams for years and now he was close to being hers, at least for a night.

"Yes, my pet is fun to play with. He is very responsive especially under the effects of the potion. Now that you have broken him in, I may have to get toys out with our next session. Did you use toys on him?" Raven knew the answer to that question, she had watched the entire seduction last night, but it didn't hurt to give the boys an illusion of privacy.

Tom choked and grabbed the glass of water in front of him. Once he was able to breath, he answered. "No toys. We didn't do anything too wild. There was no need."

"Indeed, Sam is a fun toy all by himself!" Raven gave Tom a seductive wink.

"So when do you want to get together?" Tom stuttered out.

"I love this new nervous version of you! Now that I'm holding all the cards, you're acting like a nervous teen. I was thinking a week from today? That will give me time to prepare for our night, I want it to be special, don't you?" Raven reached across and took Tom's hand in hers.

"Of course, we shouldn't rush this." Tom took her hand and pulled it to his lips and slowly kissed it. "I have business I need to attend to, but contact me with the details for our date next week. I can't wait."

Tom's low sensual voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Neither can I! I'll contact you soon." Raven blew Tom a kiss as the man left her.

Raven sighed in contentment. Her life was so perfect right now. She had the perfect pet and if she played her cards right, she would soon have the man of her dreams right where she wanted him.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to you have reviewed- it is very appreciated. More soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

My Pet 9

Raven was floating on a high as she approached her office. Things were working out beyond her wildest dreams.

She now possessed the best pet she'd ever owned and had him for five whole years and in one week she would get to spend a night with her beloved, Tom.

Once she reached her office she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, pulling up the security cameras that were located in Sam's room. She had ordered her pet to sleep and hoped that he had followed his orders. Or not, because punishment was always fun too!

As she searched the room for Sam, she was pleased to see him sitting on the edge of bed. Hopefully, ready for a nap.

She was pleased until she noticed the shiny object that was wedged between his fingers. As Raven watched, her pet took the object in one hand and began running it up the forearm of the other.

Panicked she brought the camera into zoom and could make out that Sam had a razor in his hand and was lightly cutting up his right arm. The cuts weren't deep, but were leaving angry red marks all up and down his arm.

With a snap of her fingers, Raven took herself to Sam.

-0-

Sam had been so intent on the process of causing himself pain that he was a bit startled and flinched at a sudden voice talking to him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Raven's voice was full of anger and worry.

"I don't know." Sam refused to give his mistress eye contact and at the moment didn't feel like playing her silly games. Punishment would be pain and he craved that right now.

A small hand appeared in front of his.

"Give me the razor."

Sam slowly placed the item in his mistress's hand and then shifted his position on the bed. He felt his back connect with the head board and then pulled himself into a ball.

Sam didn't understand what was happening anymore his emotions were ruling his actions, he was lost.

"Sam, I demand an answer, what were you doing? Talk to me!" Raven's voice had a tremble to it.

Sam wasn't sure if it was because she cared or was angry with him. He didn't care.

"After my night with Tom, I realized that I'm nothing. I'm exactly what you call me - a pet. I'm dying inside and I was fantasizing about how it would feel to just end it." Sam's voice was quiet but he could tell she heard every word by the sudden gasp.

"Sam, you're scaring me. Why would you want to die?" Raven's voice continued its tremble and Sam almost smiled at the Demigod actually losing a bit of control.

"I'm dead. Dead inside. Being here, giving myself to you is killing me. By the time my five years are up, there will be nothing left. Dean will receive a shell of a brother and I don't think I can bear that. If I died, I would go to Hell most likely but I figure that I'm there already." Sam's voice was flat and devoid of emotion. Dead just like he felt.

"Oh pet, you can't..."

Sam cut her off, not wanting her pity. "I won't kill myself. I can't. That would null and void our agreement and I can't risk you sending Dean back to Hell. I'll stay here Mistress, and serve you, I promise."

Sam raised his head finally giving Raven eye contact. He schooled his features to reveal nothing. Anger was still under the surface but it didn't have a place in his life anymore.

Raven gave Sam a reassuring smile and took his hand. "I can make it better."

"With all due respect, I don't think so, Mistress. I'm sorry I let my emotions take over and I'm ready for my punishment."

Sam was shocked to see Raven flinch at his statement.

"No punishment, you need help Sam and I plan to give it to you. I want to make you an offer." Raven's voice was soft as if she was talking to a small child.

"No more deals, I can't take owing you anymore of myself. There is nothing left to give." Sam stated as emotionless as possible.

"I don't want anything in return. But this deal will benefit the both of us. I can't bear to see you like this so if I can help you, it will help me. I could replace the potion I've been giving with a spell. This spell could turn your free will over to me and after the five years it would revert back to you minus the memories of the past five years. You wouldn't remember your time with me, other than the deals that you made with me. Just like your brother, all the bad memories would be taken from you."

Sam was skeptical. "How? I know you are powerful, but how can you pull off a spell?"

Raven smiled brightly. "I've been around a long time, Sam. My best friend is a powerful warlock, so I've learned a trick or two. Pun intended."

"So Tom taught you to make potions and perform spells?"

"Yes, as a trickster I can change up reality but with the training Tom gave me, I can do so much more!"Raven's voice had an excited lit to it that concerned Sam.

"My free will would be gone, what does that exactly mean?" Sam still didn't trust that this was in his best interest, not with Raven offering it.

"Well, you really would become my pet. You would want direction from me for the smallest decisions. What to wear, when to sleep or eat, all decisions would be made by me. Could you live with being that dependent on me?"

Sam let out a slow breath. "I don't know. I would want you to control everything while under the spell?"

"Yes, you would find comfort in that."

Sam could feel his stomach twist at the thought. "But at the end of the five years, I wouldn't remember any of this?"

"Only that we made the two deals. The one to return Dean and this one." Raven laid a hand on Sam's leg as if in reassurance.

"I just don't know." Sam felt her tighten her grip on his leg.

"You don't have to decide right now Sam." Raven gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I uh mean... I need to end this soon. I can't do this anymore and this is a way out. I want to do this." Sam's jaw set in determination as he answered Raven.

"If you're sure, we can do this right now." Raven's face was lit up like a kid at Christmas.

Sam's confidence flagged and he swallowed hard. "Yeah, okay. What do we need to do?"

Raven actually squealed. "Repeat after me, sweetie. I, Sam Winchester, give myself, body and soul, for the next five years to my mistress Raven."

Sam nodded and took a calming breath. "I, Sam Winchester give myself, body and soul, for the next five years to my mistress Raven."

"Good, now repeat this. At the end of the five years, I will only remember the deals that I made with my mistress, the rest of the five years will be erased from my memory and I will be returned to live with my brother."

Sam felt more confident about stating this part of the spell. "At the end of the five years, I will only remember the deals that I made with my mistress, the rest of the five years will be erased from my memory and I will be returned to live with my brother."

Raven was beaming. "Now we seal the spell with a kiss, and then you belong to me."

Sam leaned over to give his mistress a tentative kiss, but was pulled in for a more passionate one. His mistress demanding entry into his mouth.

As she released him, he felt odd. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than his mistress. His need to please his mistress.

-0-

Dean was flustered. It had been three days and he was no closer to finding his brother than when they had started.

Earlier in the day, he and Bobby had sent Ashley packing with promises to keep in touch. She had exhausted all of her connections and expertise in tracking and so there was no point in her staying and keeping her life on hold.

No that was Dean's job. Waiting for the miracle. As he sat on top of his Impala in Bobby's front yard, he really felt like praying for just that.

He was pulled from his misery by a voice.

"Hey Deano, long time no see. To Hell and back with no post cards huh?"

Dean was startled to find Jeremy the trickster staring at him, only a few feet away. It was like staring at a ghost from their past and it brought back all the horrible memories of the last encounter.

"Hey Jeremy, I have just the present for you. Let me go inside and get the stake, it has your sister's name on it but I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing." Dean hopped off his baby, fuming.

"Cute, real cute. I know my sister can be a pill but she's really out done herself this time." Jeremy's voice had a bit of anger in it.

"Huh, so I'm I supposed to believe that you don't have anything to do with Sam's predicament?" Dean knew the answer to his question before the demigod answered.

The Trickster's face was turning red. "Oh no. I found out yesterday, when my lovely sister's best friend tracked me down. I was having such a blast to, damn it. Post offices are the perfect place to cause the dicks of the world a bit of trouble. Anyhoo, yeah my bitch of a sister is up to no good."

"Not close huh? Too bad. Somehow though, I have this feeling that you had something to do with this, maybe not directly but you had a finger in it." Dean noticed Bobby was creeping up from behind Jeremy, so he schooled his features.

"Dean, I'm not stupid. Call the gnarly old hunter off, or I won't help you and really that's what I'm here for." Jeremy gave him a smug grin.

Bobby let out a huff. "Don't trust him, Dean."

Jeremy smiled and mimicked Bobby. "Don't trust him, Dean. You'd be insane to trust a trickster, duh. Just listen a minute. My trampy adopted sister and I are not close. I can hardly stand her, but we are siblings so whenever I'm in the neighborhood I drop by. Last time, I was stupid enough to tell her stories about my encounters with the Winchester boys. She then decided to check Sam out for herself and became smitten. I just found out that she took him on as one of her newest pets. Pathetic really, Sam could be fighting the damn demons out to ruin my fun but no! My stupid sister makes him, her pet. That really pisses me off!"

Dean smirked. "So let me get this straight. You don't like demons and want Sam out there fighting them? That's why your mad at you're sister?"

"Yep, that about sums it up. Sam is very powerful and if he uses his powers on the right side, then this stupid demon war can be avoided and my fun wouldn't be interrupted." Jeremy returned the smirk.

"Huh, so this is all about your fun? Well, how do we get Sam back?" Dean had his curiosity peaked.

"Well Dean, I can take you to your brother, but it won't do you any good unless you can prove he belongs to you. So, I'm here on the long shot that you have some sort of stupid claim on Sam? Then we can challenge my sis, and maybe get him back. If not, I'm afraid I'll just have to go and yell at my sister until I feel a bit better. Or better yet a prank war!" Jeremy's eyes got wide at the mention of a prank war.

"Prank wars are fun, I grant you that. But, I think if you're on the up and up here Jeremy, we might be able to get Sam back. You see when Sam was six, he wanted to become my blood brother, like he'd seen on TV. So we cut our hands and bled on each other and he promised that he would always belong to me." Dean tried to school his features, he didn't want to give The Trickster the satisfaction of crushing him if this blood bond wasn't enough to challenge the deal.

Jeremy nodded. "That just might work!"

TBC

A/N: Just a quick note there. I started writing this story not long after The Mystery Spot, long before we knew the Trickster's secret. I refused to post the story before it was done and thus put myself into more of an AU than planned because of that. I have gone back and made Raven his adopted sister so that Loki could still be our friend in hiding. I gave him the name Jeremy – assuming that he used a name as the janitor in Tall Tales - but I couldn't find the name so just used this name. It felt weird just calling him – The Trickster- when his sister had a name.

So Raven has upped her game but her brother is onto her and we have rescue in the works!

Thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. A big thanks to my beta, heatherofthenight, for her beta skills and support. I did tweak a bit after her work so all mistakes are mine! I hope to have more up in a few days- real life permitting. :)


	10. Chapter 10

My Pet Chapter 10

_A/N: This story has been in the works for quite awhile. I started it after Mystery Spot before we knew much about the trickster. I gave him a name- the one I assumed he would have given the boys when he was a janitor. This was written well before anything after season three._

"That just might work!" The trickster's voice was loud and obnoxious, but it gave Dean hope. Hope that he hadn't had in the last two weeks.

Dean wasted no time pressing Jeremy for answers. "So how do we do this? Where is that bitch you call a sister?"

"Whoa there Bucko, calm down. We can't just go storming in there not knowing what we're facing; that wouldn't be smart. My sister, while a bitch, is a smart bitch." Jeremy smirked.

Dean was ready to take the smirk off the Demigod's face when Bobby spoke.

"Alright, so what's the plan then?" Bobby's voice was gruff and no nonsense.

"Well, first I'm going to pay my sis a visit alone. That way she won't be able to figure out about her little twink of a best friend betraying her."

"I don't really give a damn about her little friend! I want my brother now!" Dean huffed out.

"Oh I beg to differ, I bet you do care about her little friend who by-the-way is not so little and he used his big tool and took your brother's virgin ass." Jeremy's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Dean felt Bobby restrain him before he could tear the head off of the Trickster.

"Damn it Dean, calm down, you'll do Sam no good if you run our only hope off!" Bobby slowly began to release his hold as Dean took a calming breath.

"Yeah listen to Obi Wan, I'm Luke and the Princess Samantha's only hope!"

Dean felt Bobby's grip tighten again with Jeremy's taunt.

The elder man held tight as he spoke. "Are you done? Because all this silly high school drama is really getting us no where!"

Jeremy gave Bobby a wink. "Point taken Pops, but I just couldn't resist, you know being a trickster an all. Calm down Dean and just give me a minute and I'll explain my plan."

Dean reluctantly nodded at the demigod and Bobby slowly let go.

"Okay, so as I was saying the best friend told me all about Sam being held by Raven. The reason I want to protect the Doofus is, we may need his help after the rescue. He is a good warlock but was stupid enough to teach my sister magic as if she wasn't dangerous enough. Point is I'm afraid she may have used some of the potions she's learned from him on Sam." Jeremy paused, face finally serious.

Dean swallowed hard; it was bad enough to think of his brother being held against his will as a stupid sexual pet. The thought of his brother being drugged too, made his stomach clinch in fear for Sam.

Bobby seemed to sense Dean's emotional turmoil and took up the questions that needed to be asked.

"So you're saying that this warlock might be able to help us out with Sam after we get him back?"

Jeremy pointed his index finger and smiled. "Bingo!"

Dean felt his anger rise up again. "The hell that thing is getting anywhere near my brother after what he did!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, I just think it's better to keep dude as an ally. If it makes you feel better, the dumb ass didn't know it was Sam until after their night together or he would have never have touched him. That's why he's willing to help now."

Dean swallowed hard trying to reign in his temper. "Fine, whatever, I just want Sam back."

"So then now that we are on the same page, if I pop in and find her with Sam it takes the blame off of the magic guy and I can do a little recon. I can see what she is doing to Sam and then we can plan our attack." 

Bobby's spoke first after the Trickster's spiel. "If she knows we're on to her, won't she hide Sam?"

"Please, like she could hide him from me! And besides, I'm not stupid, she won't know that I'm there to stop her." Jeremy's confidence for once made Dean feel good.

Dean gave the powerful fuck a stony glaze. "Just don't mess this up for Sam."

-0-

After having Sam move to her room for some alone time, Raven took in the sight of her beautiful pet. With his free will gone, her heart leapt at the possibilities.

"Mistress, can I please you?" Sam's eyes were glazed over with need, need to please. He was on his knees planted in front of Raven as she sat on her bed.

He was still in his boxers and she could see that he was sporting an erection. That sight warmed her. It was the first time since he had become her plaything that he had become hard without being touched. Sam was hard with lust and the desire to please her.

That knowledge excited her more than she could have imagined.

"Oh yes Sam, show me how you please a woman. I want to see how talented you are." Raven purred out.

Sam's pupils darkened with desire. "Can I remove your clothes, Mistress?"

Raven laughed and with a snap of her fingers, her clothes were gone and she laid down waiting for Sam's next move.

Sam quickly removed his boxers and tentatively approached the bed.

Rave could sense the unease in her pet's stance and decided to cut him some slack. "Baby, I want you to treat me just like you would if I was just your girlfriend. It's okay, really."

Sam gave her a timid nod and smiled. He climbed on the bed and put his large hands on each side of her face and his lips attached to hers. The sensation of his naked ass perched on her stomach was divine, with his hard on hitting her chest as he attacked her lips.

Sam's tongue was demanding and soon it was plundering the inner caverns of her mouth. His strong grip on her head holding her in place and at the mercy of his mouth. It was hard to breathe or think.

Raven was not one to let go of control, but for this moment in time she was willing to forgo her normal pattern in life. There was far too much pleasure in this experience to worry about her need to control everything.

Just when she thought she would pass out from the lack of oxygen, her beloved pulled off. His eyes were full of desire and a lustful smirk was on his face. He immediately moved down to her neck and began sucking so hard she knew that there would be marks.

He was claiming her for his, and while that normally would have caused her to end such a session she couldn't bring herself to. She was a God so the marks wouldn't have to be permanent. Raven could allow herself to be Sam's for the moment.

Her musings were interrupted by the erotic sensations of hands massaging and mapping out her breasts. The boy on top of her was talented, his mouth and hands moving in an orchestrated takeover of her body. Raven willingly submitted to the onslaught. It felt so good.

Sam's talented mouth left her neck and she was about to complain when she felt it devour her left breast. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue sucked and swirled bringing her nipple to a tight attention.

Sam's body began to shift and she could now feel his erection pushing at her pleasure hole as his right hand began to massage her hip. Just as she started to rock against his body, he shifted and started to lavish her right breast with his mouth. His body shifted upward and she could feel his fingers stroking her mound softly, coaxing the wetness to the surface.

Raven felt her whole body tighten, she hadn't had this much pleasure in years. She felt like she was about to come when his fingers pulled away.

Angry at the abrupt stop to her pleasure she found herself voicing her displeasure. "Pet, don't stop."

Sam smiled like the cat that ate the canary and purred at her. "Oh mistress, I'm just getting started."

Before she could reply, Sam shifted on the bed and moved her legs apart to make room for his head to fit between her thighs. She thought she would explode when she felt his tongue run across her clit.

A moan escaped her and Sam hummed in appreciation and then he drove his tongue inside her. The sensation of Sam's long wide tongue lapping up her juices was intense. She could feel the orgasm already building in her.

Sam's tongued slowed and she was about to protest when she felt two of his very long fingers enter her. They joined his tongue's assault on her.

His fingers and tongue worked in sync pulling from her the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Sam rose up on his knees and wiped the juices away from his lips with his hand and then grabbed his engorged member, lining it up with her wet hole. His face was very preditorial and Raven felt it was time to rein in her little pet.

"Oh Sam, you'll get yours but you need to be patient." She watched as his face fell and he immediately went into a sub-servant role.

"Did I displeasure you, Mistress?" Sam's tone was unsure.

"No, that was wonderful and someday we'll have to do it again. I just like being in control, you know that." Raven snapped her fingers. She grinned at the sight of her beloved's well endowed penis encased in a leather cock ring.

Sam flinched but didn't move, his head bowed down. Raven patted the spot next to her on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

Sam nodded and crawled away from her legs and lay flat on his back, his erection curved up on his belly. It was red and leaking precome.

"Pet, the night is young and I promise you release soon." Raven purred out as she contemplated her next move.

-0-

Jeremy was happy to get away from Dean. It was fun to toy with the lad for a bit, but his anger was getting old.

He told the two hunters that he needed a few hours preparing to met his sister and that he would be back soon with news on Sam.

Truth be told, Jeremy just needed some down time. Time to refuel on sweets and lots of sex with a brunette or maybe a blond too. Oh heck, a red head always meant for some fun and he was not above sharing himself with others.

Once he was done blowing off steam, then he would be ready to face that bitch of a sister without tearing into her for ruining everything.

-0-

"Pet, answer me a question, did you enjoy your time with Tom?" Raven had pulled her pet to her chest and was running her fingers through his hair. The boy was taut, on edge with his cock swollen with lust. She could feel it's hardness against her thigh.

"I-I uh, what I remember I enjoyed. I think. Did you want me to enjoy it?" Sam sounded so lost and Raven realized what a stupid question it was to ask someone with no free will.

"I did want you to enjoy it. I watched you know, it was so very hot." Raven purred the words into Sam's ears and she could feel him shudder under her.

"I enjoyed it then, if it pleased you." Sam's voice was more confident.

"You know what else I would enjoy Sam?" Raven could feel Sam's breath catch in anticipation.

"What would you enjoy Mistress? I'll give it to you willingly, I promise." Sam's words were rushed, like he was impatient to perform whatever deed it would take to make her happy.

"Well, I would love to see you and another male together. I want to watch." Raven felt devilish, building the poor boy's suspense up.

"Of course, I-I whoever, I can do this for you. I need to please you, please mistress?" Sam's voice was pleading.

Raven sat up and gave him a serious look. "You're not playing with me are you?"

"Of course not." Sam's eyes went wide with fear as he too sat up. "Of course not, Mistress."

Sam bowed his head waiting for her response.

"Good then. You know I can create beings? They are almost like the real thing, they at least sound like and feel like the real thing. I want to create a lover for you and I want to watch you two together."

Raven gave Sam a smile as she lifted his chin so that he could face her. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course Mistress." Sam's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I need to please you."

"Even if the person I want to see you with is your gorgeous brother? I've kind of developed a thing for Dean and the thought of you two together makes me hot." Raven had to stifle her laugh as Sam's eyes once again grew wide this time in confusion.

"Are you sure Mistress? He is my brother." Sam's words were soft, and he looked very lost.

"Oh I'm very sure, and you should know better than to question your mistress. I should punish you for that." Raven's voice had an authoritarian air. She watched as Sam flinched at her words and bowed his head. His body cowering into itself.

"Mistress, I'm so sorry. You're right, I had no right to question you. Please, I need to be punished, and of course I will do whatever you want. I will have sex with my brother's double if that pleases you." Sam's voice was quivering.

Raven realized that the boy was devastated at the idea of displeasing her and it gave her such a high. It was delicious to be in total control of such a strong being.

"As punishment, I think that maybe a spanking is in order. It will be painful and that way you will remember to never question me again. Isn't that right, Pet?" Raven once again lifted her pet's chin. Sam had tears falling but he looked relieved.

"Thank you mistress. I promise to never question you again. I will do whatever you want. I just need to please you."

"Oh and you will pet, you will."

TBC

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate those of you who have reviewed, it is always nice to have feedback. I hope to have more up real soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

My Pet 11

Raven got up off the bed and sat down in her big comfy chair. It was the perfect spot to watch her beloved pet make love with his 'brother'.

Sam stared at her from the bed. Waiting for instructions.

"Baby, why don't you go and freshen yourself up a bit. Give me a moment alone, okay?" Raven watched as Sam nodded and made his way towards the bathroom.

He paused at the door. "Mistress, how long do you want to be alone?"

Raven smiled at her obedient pet. "Sweetie I'll tap on the door when I'm ready, okay?"

"Thank you Mistress." Sam closed the door behind him and it left Raven alone to plan.

With a quick snap of her fingers she produced a carbon copy of Dean Winchester. Too bad it wouldn't be as spunky as the original. That was the problem with her copies, they were made to please her and lacked that human spirit.

"Dean, your brother is in the bathroom. I desire to see you take him to bed. He has been a bad boy and so as punishment he is to be spanked and then tied down to the bed before you take him. You are not to hurt him, just dole out a light punishment and assert your dominance over him, understand?"

Dean smirked and winked. "Crystal clear."

Raven smiled back. "Good, now you can pull out the lube and other supplies from the side table drawer by the bed. In the drawer you will also find silk bindings. You are to spank him with your hand."

"Gotcha." Dean replied as he quickly moved to the bedside table removing the needed items and setting them out neatly on top of the table.

"Very good, now knock on the bathroom door and call for your brother."

Dean nodded with a wide smile and made his way to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly.

"Sammy, I'm ready for you."

The door opened immediately, Sam's face was wet and Raven supposed Dean caught his little brother in the midst of cleaning his face. Being the obedient slave, he hadn't taken time to dry it before opening the door. His head was down in a submissive pose and Sam slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of Dean.

Raven giggled. "Very good Sam, I'm proud of you for being so quick to answer the knock on the door and for placing yourself in a submissive pose for your big brother. I want you to listen to him and call him master as he deals out your punishment and then takes you while I watch."

"Yes Mistress." Sam replied quietly. His body was taut and his cock was still straining against the cock ring. It gave Raven pleasure to know that she had such control over Sam, that the young man would submit to his brother at her request.

Dean caught Raven's eyes and then spoke to Sam. "You heard your mistress. For tonight I'm your master and you will do as I tell you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, we will start with your punishment. I want you to go and lay down on your stomach on top of the bed.

"Yes, Master." Sam quickly stood and made his way to the bed. His long body was laid out on top and Raven could see fine tremors shaking the boys frame. He seemed to be worked up over the punishment.

Dean followed shortly and stood next to the bed. Without verbal warning he pulled his right hand high in the air and let it come down with a loud crack across Sam's ass. It left a very bright red mark in the perfect shape of his hand print.

Raven could see that Sam struggled not to pull himself away as he gasped at the pain that was inflicted on him. Dean didn't hesitate and immediately brought his hand down again and again.

Raven began counting them silently, and was up to ten when she contemplated having Dean stop. Each blow was as brutal as the last and she could hear her pet sobbing loudly but he remained as still as possible under the assault.

Five more blows and Raven spoke. "Okay Dean, that's enough."

Dean stopped and turned, Raven could see he had a hard on in his boxers from the spanking. "Should I tie him up now?"

Raven nodded and licked her lips. "I want him face up, but place a pillow under his ass to give him some comfort."

Dean nodded. "You heard your mistress Sam, turn over."

Sam slowly rolled over whimpering in pain as his bottom touched the mattress. His face was swollen from crying.

Dean grabbed a pillow from the bed and moved down to Sam's ass. "Lift up and I'll put the pillow under you."

Sam did as told and slowly lifted his bright red ass and let his brother put the pillow in place.

"Okay, lie back down and then raise your hands above your head."

Sam did as his big brother asked. Dean soon had Sam's right hand and pulled it towards the head board where he quickly secured the wrist and then immediately worked to get the left hand bound too.

Once finished he looked back at Raven. "Do I tie his legs too?"

"No dear, I want you to be able to position him so that you can plunge into him as deep as you can." Raven purred back.

Dean gave her a lascivious smile. "Of course. Do you want me to kiss him, make love or just plunder his tight ass?"

"Oh tonight I'm not in the mood for foreplay so lube him and plunder away." Raven replied in a raspy lustful voice.

"As you wish." Dean replied as he grabbed the lube and then removed his boxers. Quickly, he climbed on the bed, and pulled Sam's legs wide apart to position himself between them. Dean then opened the lube. Once he had a liberal amount he began to rub it up and down his member.

Dean then took his index finger that was covered in lube and inserted it into Sam's quivering hole. Raven could hear Sam wince and then gasp as his hole was invaded.

Dean growled with lust and spoke. "So damn tight."

He then wiggled the finger around before inserting the second finger and Raven could see from her perfect vantage point him scissoring Sam open.

She could hear Sam panting and then the boy's gaze caught hers. He looked so young and vulnerable as tears streamed down his cheek.

Raven gave him reassuring smile. "You are doing well my pet. I know it hurts but you are pleasing me."

Sam swallowed hard and spoke. "The pain is worth it if it makes you happy."

"It does." Raven replied back as Dean removed his two fingers and went to put lube on them and a third.

Dean turned to her as he rubbed the lube over them. "He is very tight and I doubt that I can get him loose enough to avoid pain when I enter him." 

Raven nodded. "He's a big boy he can take it. In fact, Pet, I want you to enjoy the pain, get off on it."

Sam whimpered but nodded. "I promise, Mistress."

Raven smiled. "Good."

Dean inserted his three fingers into the tight hole and began moving them in and out. He finally caught Sam's prostate and the boy moaned in pleasure.

Raven felt herself growing wet at the sight before her.

"Dean, I want you in him now.

Dean nodded and quickly removed his fingers and then positioned his large swollen cock in front of Sam's abused hole.

He quickly shoved it in all the way until he was buried balls deep. Sam gasped and mewed in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Dean cursed as he became fully sheathed. He slowly began to rock.

Raven frowned. "No dear, take him hard."

Dean paused and then quickly pulled all the way out and slammed back into to Sam. He picked up a fast and furious pace, leaving Raven breathless at the sight in front of her.

Sam was panting and sobbing but the whole time his engorged member was red as pre-cum made its way out of the slit. The leather cock ring was hard to see as the flesh around it was swollen with the veins popping out.

Dean's thrusts became more erratic as he hit his climax, body tense and then relaxed as he groaned through the release. He quickly pulled out of Sam's body with a loud pop and turned to face Raven.

"Do you want me to take care of his hard on?"Dean asked with a smirk.

Raven returned the smirk with one of her own. "No, I think we need to switch places."

She quickly stood up and made her way back to the bed as Dean moved around her and went to sit on her chair.

Climbing the bed, Raven removed the pillow from under Sam's ass and then straddled his erection. Using her fingers she guided him inside her wet pussy and began to ride her beloved.

Sam was a mess under her. His glaze was fixed on her, mesmerized by Raven's every move. His face was red with wet streaks from the tears he'd shed. He was no longer crying but letting out soft mewling noises as she rocked herself to a climax.

"Oh Pet, you are so good." Raven purred after her climax. She climbed off of him and then removed the leather binding from his cock. As she did so his body tensed and a large stream of come shot from his engorged member. It was a sight to behold as his face tensed in the pleasure of the release.

Dean seemed just as enraptured with the scene as he muttered obscenities from his spot in the chair.

Sam slowly came off his climax, and sighed in content. "Did I please you mistress?"

"Oh yes my pet, you have."

-0-

After refueling Jeremy felt a lot better and ready to give his little sis a surprise visit. A pop in visit so to speak. Jeremy snapped his fingers and held his breath not quite sure what he would find.

The sight before him almost made him lose his breakfast. In his sister's large bed, Raven was tangled between the two Winchester boys. No clothing was being worn so Jeremy got more than an eye full.

"Oh my God! Someone poke my eyes out!" Jeremy shouted. He watched with a bemused expression as his sister sprang awake alongside tweedle dee, and tweedle dumb.

Not caring for the nudity, he snapped his fingers and dressed his sister in a night gown and the boys in their traditional plaid shirts and jeans.

Raven was furiously scowling at him. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Jeremy chuckled, "Of course I do, but normally a surprise visit is oh so much more fun, though I might have to reconsider that point."

Raven huffed and started to get up when a very befuddled Sam spoke up. "Mistress, what do you desire of me?"

The kid looked, well, bad. Lights were on but no one was home and that really troubled Jeremy but not enough to have some fun.

"Yeah sis, what do you desire? This mock Winchester sandwich is a bit, well, over kill isn't it?"

Raven ignored him and replied to Sam. "Just rest Sam while I talk to my brother."

Jeremy quirked a brow and pretended to figure out that Sam was the real deal. "Wait a minute, is that? Oh Holy Winchesters, that is Sam Winchester, isn't it? What the hell?"

Raven expression turned from anger to guilt. "It's not my fault, not, really. You're the one that told me about him and his brother and I well... I couldn't resist seeing the boy for myself and then I decided I had to have him. In my defense he was self-destructing on his own."

Jeremy sighed. "Yep, sounds like Sam, but see the thing is, you don't get the bigger picture. Things happen for a reason. The demons wanted Sam alive and Dean in hell and you messed their plans up."

Raven smiled. "I'm not afraid of some demon plan."

"Of course not, because you never think before you act. See if you had at least asked me, I could have told you that the demons didn't have a plan, they were following a plan. In reality you messed up Lucifer's plan." Jeremy knew that this bit of news might finally get through to his idiot sister. He wasn't disappointed.

"You.. you've got to be kidding right? Why would he care about them? The Winchesters are just human's." Raven sputtered and her face was full of concern.

Jeremy smirked. "Humans that are perfect vessels. Rumor has it that Sam is the perfect vessel for Lucifer, if he could manage to come topside. Dean being in the pit was part of some plan to release him but, alas, someone's messed that up."

"I-I didn't know. Shit, you have to help me!" Raven was falling apart and falling apart fast. Jeremy almost felt sorry for her.

"I don't think they would be able to track exactly how Dean got out of hell but if they found you with Sam, well, they might put two and two together. Maybe if you restored Sam to his former self I could take him home to his brother..."

"B-But I can't I uh... I made a deal with Sam and placed him under a spell and I don't know how to undo it or if I can, but I could give him to someone." Raven ranted and looked pointedly at Jeremy.

Jeremy pointed at himself and then shook his head. "I don't want the lump head, but I would like to help you out sis. You and your family adopted me when I was wandering the earth lost and I owe you for that. How about I bring Deano here, let him see if he can stake some sort of claim on Sam. Crap, I can help him make something up. You can then 'give' him Sam."

"I could just give him Sam." Raven replied quickly.

Jeremy smiled. "You could but then Dean would be suspicious, but if you let him stake a claim and admit defeat, you get to save face and he will take Sam with no questions. Less messy."

Raven rushed forward and gave him a crushing hug. "Oh Jeremy, thank you so much."

Jeremy huffed and pulled away. "No need to get overly emotional."

Raven collected herself and gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh well then how about a reward? Would you like to have a go at the Brothers Winchester?"

Jeremy snorted. "Oh no. I prefer female company and to be quite honest a photo copied Dean and a zombie Sam doesn't do anything for me. No spark, in fact I have a feeling once you got over the high of being in control of Sam, you would have become bored. Five years? Really? I'm thinking five days would have been overkill."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're probably right but you know me..."

"Impulsive. Yeah, I know you." Jeremy replied playfully. "So why don't I head off to find the other Winchester while you clean this mess up. We'll give you a visit later today. Act surprised and upset if you can muster it. It will help fool Dean into taking back Sam, no questions asked."

"Sure, after I have my morning tumble with the boys. I'll get to business. I'm gonna miss Sam but you're right, it's better to go out on a high, rather than wishing I didn't have to see him again."

"Yeah, okay, on that creepy note I'm out of here." Jeremy snapped his fingers and gladly left his sister's bedroom. He was satisfied that things had gone so well that his idiot sister wouldn't be a problem.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for another scene with Raven but Sam can't be a slave without serving. So a rescue is in play now and the boys will be reunited, only Sam isn't the same Sam anymore...

Thanks for reading. A big thanks to those who have reviewed. More soon. :)


	12. Chapter 12

My Pet 12

Dean was pacing, had been pacing since the trickster left. He and Bobby had gone over their story for Raven a couple of times. It really wasn't a strong claim on Sam but it was all they could come up with. It had to work, or well, he'd just kill the bitch.

"Dean, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Bobby gruffed from his positioned behind his research desk.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean made his way to the chair in front of the desk and plopped down. "I just hate waiting."

"Me too, kid, me too. I'm afraid this is all we have. I've kept up my research but really I haven't found bum squat on countering deals made with tricksters. Ashley wasn't able to get a location, but at least with Jeremy we'll know where the bitch is located." Bobby sighed and scratched his head.

"Maybe, she's a trickster, they can manipulate reality. I'm not sure she will be easy to find again if we fail to bring Sam home this time." Dean huffed out frustrated.

"But we do have her brother on our side, for what it's worth." Bobby replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh I'd say it's worth a lot." Jeremy's voice blared from behind Dean.

Dean turned around quickly. "Bout damn time."

"Impatient much? It's only been a few hours. I bring good news." Jeremy walked up and sat down on Bobby's desk.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Spill it."

Jeremy huffed. "Again, no patience. Okie dokey then. I talked to the dim witted adopted thing that I reluctantly call a sister and I think I scared her enough that she will give into your demands."

"Adopted? You're not really a trickster?" Bobby questioned from his position behind the desk.

Jeremy craned his neck over at Bobby. "It's complicated."

Dean stood a moved closer. "And I really don't care about your family life. Scared her how?"

"Well I just told her she messed with demon plans and such and if she didn't want hell on her ass she might want to get rid of Sam and go into hiding."

Bobby stood up from behind the desk. " A trickster afraid of demons? I don't get it."

Jeremy sighed. "She is a low level trickster and thus could use not drawing attention to herself."

Dean didn't care about the semantics, he just wanted his brother back. He knew in the back of his mind he was probably being played by Jeremy. It was what tricksters did but it didn't matter if it meant he got Sam back.

"Fine, whatever. Just take us to her so I can get my brother back."

Jeremy nodded. "Do you have your little claim story straight? It doesn't hurt to have your ducks in a row because I scared her but she is sweet on your brother, she might put up a fight."

Dean took a calming breath and spoke. "We've been working on it but there is only so much I can say about it. When we were kids, Sam took a blood oath to always be mine, yada yada. Will she want the exact year and our ages?"

"Probably not, but if she does, do you have all that information?" Jeremy replied with a frown.

"Pretty much." Dean replied once again feeling like they had very little chance in the whole scheme of things.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Such conviction. Alrighty then, you gents ready?"

Dean's eyes went wide. "Ready for what?"

And with a snap his world was a blur.

-0-

Raven looked over at her pet. She was worried that the things that had been said in front of him might have upset him. It was a needless worry. Raven had told him to rest and he was asleep snuggled in a ball. It was her faux Dean that seemed concerned.

"Mistress, are you okay?"

"Yes Dean, I'm going to be. This turn of events just took me by surprise." Raven replied with a sigh.

"It'll be fine, you have me. And if I can be totally honest, Sam here is a bit of a drag. He's attractive but not much life to him. You could create a better version."

Raven nodded. "You know that is true. I guess I got so caught up in controlling Sam that I didn't realize that I was taking away the part that made him unique. Oh well, as they say live and learn."

"Yes they do say that mistress. So what would you like me to do this morning? A little morning delight?" Dean gave her a seductive look.

It was tempting but she knew they would have guests soon.

"No, maybe later. How about you wake your brother and get him dressed for company. Would you like to meet the real Dean Winchester?" Raven smirked as Dean's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, could be fun."

"Yes, it should be at that."

Raven snapped her fingers and was dressed and ready to face her guests. The morning had started off on a bad note but now as she thought about it, things were working out just fine. She'd had her fun with Sam and now she had a date with Tom to look forward too.

A date and then maybe she could seduce her best friend and take him on vacation to Paris. She decided that either way a trip to Paris was in order. Raven knew that her brother's advice on laying low was sound advice and she knew this perfect spot to hide away in Paris.

And who knew in five years once the spell was broken she might just have to pay her pet a visit.

-0-

The room was spinning and then Dean found himself in a very lavish parlor or whatever the hell the rich call their front rooms. Bobby was next to him looking just as befuddled and Jeremy well Jeremy was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell Bobby? Where is he?"

"The hell if I know kid. My guess is we're at Raven's house and maybe he went to find her?" Bobby took off his ever present ball cap and scratched his head.

"So should we look for them?" Dean looked around not sure which way to even go. The house was huge.

"Nah, give them a minute." Bobby said nervously.

A moment later two large ornate doors that were located in the back of the room flew open revealing Jeremy and a raven haired woman. She was breath taking even if she was a bitch. And she was a bitch for taking his brother from him.

Behind the brother and sister, Dean could make out his brother. Sam was huddled into himself his face looking down at the floor as he walked. It was the person beside Sam that made the hairs on Dean's neck stand up, because it was … it couldn't be... but it was- himself.

Bobby seemed to be just as confused and was muttering curse words as the foursome approached. Dean started towards them ready to take his anger out on Raven and to grab Sam away from his look alike when Bobby reached out and grabbed him.

"Boy, don't ruin this. With a snap of her finger we could end up in Timbuktu with no Sam. So chill out."

Dean gave him a tight nod and kept his eyes trained on Sam. Raven and Jeremy stopped in the middle of the room and Raven snapped her fingers. Suddenly four large overstuffed chairs appeared. She and Jeremy took two of the chairs and she pointed at the other two that were located in front of the one she and her brother occupied.

Dean slowly approached the chairs hoping to get Sam's attention. The kid just stared at the floor and once he reached the chair that contained Raven he went to his knees and perched himself next to her. She stroked his hair like a pet and it was all he could do not to run and grab his brother from her.

A nudge from Bobby kept him in check. Taking a calming breath he took a seat across from Raven watching as his twin stood behind her chair, giving him a smirk. It was just plain creepy and Dean hoped things went quickly so they could get out of the Adam's Family House.

"So you must be Dean and... I guess I haven't had the pleasure..." Raven motioned at Bobby.

Jeremy sighed. "It's their friend Bobby. Could we please just get this done? I would like to go back to my life and forget all this stupidity ever happened."

Raven glared at her sibling but then turned back to Dean with a smile. "So my brother tells me you have a prior claim on Sam?"

Dean cleared his voice and scrubbed his hands down his jean clad thighs. It was show time. "Yeah, you see when we were kids, Sam watched this movie about blood brothers. He wanted to become my blood brother, like he witnessed in the movie. I explained we already were brothers but he insisted on doing the blood sharing ritual and so I did it. We swapped blood and he pledged to be mine, forever, that day."

He tried not to stare at Sam while he pled his case to Raven but he couldn't help glancing at him. It was obvious that his brother wasn't himself. Sam had kept his head trained on the floor the entire time he had been there.

Dean was brought out of his musings by Raven's voice. "Okay then, he's yours."

Dean was in shock. "Excuse me? I..."

"To be quite honest I'm bored with him already. I made a mistake, you see, in my quest to totally possess Sam, I took what made him … well him. Now he is just a shadow of his former self. Not much fun really."

"Fun? What the hell? Who do you..."

Bobby grabbed him before he could launch after her.

Jeremy chuckled. "Oh Dean, if only it was a fair fight, I'd love to see you tear her a new one but alas it is not a fair fight, so cool it."

Raven huffed. "You know Dean if you piss me off, I might just give him to someone else."

Dean took a deep calming breath before he spoke. "Fine, I'm sorry. I do want Sam. Could you make him normal again and we'll be out of your hair."

Raven giggled. "Now if I could do that, then I wouldn't want to get rid of him. No, I'm afraid what you see is what you get. Sam made a deal where he gave up his free will for his five years with me. When the five years are up, he will return to normal and only with the memories of the two deals he made with me. The first one of course was to pull you from hell and for him to be my pet."

Bobby kept his hand on Dean's arm holding him back as he spoke in a gruff tone. "So how does this work? You are a trickster can't you do anything?"

Raven smiled brightly. "Yes, my scruffy friend but you see I dabbled in some magic that a wizard taught me and I never bothered to learn how to reverse the spell. I'd get him to help but he isn't as powerful as me so I doubt he has the mojo strong enough to reverse my spell."

Jeremy sighed. "So that twit friend of yours, what is his name, Tom? He taught you magic. That is just brilliant."

"What? It was fun. So here is how this is going to work. I will tell Sam he belongs to you now and then you can just take him home, okay?" Raven winked at Dean.

Dean growled back before he spoke. "Just do it."

"For God-sakes please get this over with." Jeremy replied in a flustered voice.

Raven cupped Sam's chin and brought his face up. "Sam, sweetheart, what is you deepest desire?"

Sam's eyes went wide. "To please my mistress. To please you."

"Such a good boy. Sam, do you know what would please me more than anything in the whole world?" Raven asked in a sing song voice that grated on Dean's nerves.

"What mistress? I do anything?" The pleading quality of Sam's voice broke Dean's heart. It hurt to see his brother so vulnerable.

"I want you to become Dean's pet. I want Dean to be your master." Raven purred out.

Sam's eyes filled with tears and shifted quickly to clone Dean and then back to his mistress. "But I don't understand."

Raven petted his head. "You have been a wonderful pet but your brother... your real brother..." Raven nodded towards Dean. "He has come to find you and has a blood claim on you. You traded blood with him as a child and promised to be his forever, so you belong to him, not me. The deal you made with now transfers to him. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and stared at Dean. "I belong to Dean. I need to serve Dean and to please him."

"Yes sweetheart, you got it. Now kiss me goodbye like a good boy and then go to your brother."

Dean watched, his stomach churning, as his bewildered brother give Raven a passionate kiss. Well it wasn't so much passionate, how could it be with his brother so lost? But it was intense and it made Dean sick.

Once the kiss was done Sam's attention focused on Dean. His brother quickly stood and bowed his head as he walked over to Dean. Before Dean could speak, Sam was on his knees in a submissive pose in front of him.

"Sam?" Dean asked tentatively.

Sam slowly looked up. "Yes Master, how can I please you?"

It broke Dean to see his brother so wrecked. The kid's eyes were focused intensely on him but the spark of life that made him, Sam, was gone.

"You can please me by calling me Dean and not master. Want to come home with me?"

Sam's eyes went a bit wide. "Yes, please, thank you Dean."

Dean looked up at Raven and Jeremy. "Are we done here?"

Raven nodded but Jeremy shook his head.

"Not just yet. Raven, I think as punishment, I'm gonna forbid you to see Tom anymore or to use magic. If I catch you with either, then I will be back and you won't like it sis."

Raven pouted. "You can't."

"I can and I will. You know I'm more powerful than you." Jeremy replied with a stern voice.

"I hate you." Raven spewed out and then with a snap of her fingers she was gone as well as her Dean.

Jeremy sighed. "Spoiled brat. I wish I could do more to her. So you boys ready for home?"

Dean smiled at him. "Hell yeah."

And with a snap they were gone.

-0-

Dean found himself seated on Bobby's couch with Sam kneeling next to him. Bobby sat to his right on the couch grumbling.

"I'm too old for this shit." Bobby said as he stood up looking around for Jeremy.

Dean turned his attention to his brother. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded and then shuddered. "I'm sorry master, I mean Dean. I'm supposed to reply to you verbally and I forgot. I'm ready for my punishment."

Dean was about to respond when Jeremy appeared. "Yeah, the kid's far from alright. I need to find that warlock dude so we can work on changing Sam back, to well, a stubborn ass Winchester. Try and muddle through with zombie slave boy and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Dean could respond Jeremy was gone. He was left with a shivering Sam and a befuddled Bobby.

Bobby scratched at his beard. "I think I'll go make some coffee and let you boys get reacquainted."

The old man moved quickly and Dean found himself left alone with his broken brother.

Dean placed his right hand under Sam's chin and brought it up so that Sam was looking at him. "Sam, it's okay, I'm not the same as Raven I don't have any rules for you. You aren't in trouble okay?"

Sam's eyes went wide with fright and he sobbed. "Dean, I need rules how else can I know how to please you? I have to please you and if I can't..."

The kid was about to hyperventilate. Rules, the kid needed rule and so Dean could do rules.

"Sam, stop it. I think we can come up with some rules but I need you to calm down. It would please me if you calmed down." Dean spoke the last words with a stern voice hoping to get the kid's attention.

It worked. Sam stopped mid-sob and took a calming breath. It took him a moment but soon he was calm and quiet.

"First rule, I don't want you kneeling next to me. You will sit next to me but you will not kneel. It is bad for your knees and it makes me feel weird so no kneeling." Dean was relieved when Sam immediately got off the floor and sat down next to him.

Dean turned so that he was facing his brother. Sam was once again looking at the floor in a submissive way.

"Second rule, you look at me not the floor. I don't like it when you study the floor. I want to feel like I'm talking to a regular human being not a lamp post so please try and be less submissive."

Sam's head shot up and he gave Dean eye contact. "Yes Dean, I'll try to be less submissive like but I do belong to you. I need to follow your rules."

Dean could see the confusion in Sam's face. "I know Sam and that is fine, you can follow my rules without always looking at the floor. In fact I want you to be able to talk to other people. You belong to me but you can talk to others, okay?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam replied in a quiet voice.

Dean could tell that Sam was still unsure but was trying. He gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"Okay, one more rule for now, I might have some later but for now this is enough. Sam, I want you to feel free to talk to me. I want to know what you are thinking, if something is bothering you. It is going to be hard for you to please me if we don't communicate. That is important to me."

It felt weird saying that to Sam, they had always relied on communicating in non-vocal ways. Dean definitely didn't like the whole sharing and caring thing but he felt he needed to bend that rule for now if he was going to reach Sam.

The new rule must have puzzled Sam to because his face scrunched up a bit as he replied. "Okay Dean, I will try and share my thoughts with you."

"That is a good start Sam. Have you had breakfast?"

Sam shook his head. "No Dean. Do you want me to eat breakfast?"

Dean smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Sam frowned and then answered. "I think so."

"Good enough for me kiddo. I'm starved so let's go raid the kitchen."

It was a shaky start and Dean was not sure how to proceed with his brother but at least he had his brother back and for now that was good enough.

TBC

A/N: So Raven is history and I'm sorry that Dean didn't get to kill her but I wasn't sure how to do that.

So anyone up for some broken Sam with protective Dean? I hope to update soon! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

My Pet 13

Dean was able to get his brother to sit down at Bobby's kitchen table. It felt weird to be in control of every move Sam made but for now that was the situation he was stuck with.

Sam sat at the table looking at Dean for guidance. Dean smiled uncomfortably at Sam and then spoke to Bobby who was busy getting himself a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"So Bobby, we got anything to eat in the house?" Dean was happy when Bobby approached and placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Uh, we're running a bit low on supplies, been preoccupied with finding Sam but we do have some bread. I could make toast. There's some jam, peanut butter and butter to go on it, so pick your poison."

Bobby plopped down at the table sitting where Dean was on his left side and Sam was on his right.

Sam looked at Bobby and then his full attention turned to Dean who was sitting across from him. "Dean, would it make you happy if I made toast?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, why don't you make some toast? Do you remember where Bobby keeps things?"

Sam smiled. "Yes Master, I mean Dean."

Sam's smile fell and he looked nervously at his brother. "I'm sorry Dean, I forgot to call you by your name. Do you want to punish me?"

Bobby shuffled uncomfortably next to him as Dean took a deep breath before he replied. "New rule Sam, no punishment for forgetting a rule."

Sam seemed to relax a bit. "Okay, Dean. So would you like some toast now?"

"Sounds great. Why don't you ask Bobby if he wants toast too? Remember I want you to talk to others." Dean spoke in a reassuring tone one he reserved for kids and civilians that had had a fright.

Sam nodded. "Bobby, uh, would you like some toast too?"

"Sure, kid that would be just fine," Bobby paused and followed that statement with another. "I'm glad to have you here, kid."

Sam paused as he got out of his chair. "Thank you. I like being here with Dean."

Bobby nodded nervously at that and gave the kid a quick smile. Sam nodded back and then began to move to the counter pulling out the bread and toaster.

Bobby leaned close to Dean. "This is just plain awkward."

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be until Jeremy gets back. Just try and encourage the kid to talk and to be part of the group. I think that might help reach him."

Bobby sighed. "Guess it couldn't hurt."

-0-

Bobby ate quickly and then left for supplies. Dean really wanted the older hunter to stay for support as he dealt with Sam but knew they needed food.

Dean had given Sam the task of cleaning up the kitchen while he thought about his next move with the kid.

Sam brought Dean out of his musing as he approached the kitchen table that Dean was still occupying. "Dean, I'm done cleaning, what else would like me to do?"

Dean gave Sam a smile and motioned for him to take a seat across from him at the table. "Sit down Sam, I think we need to talk."

Sam nodded and immediately sat down. "Did I do something wrong, Dean?"

Reaching across the table Dean took Sam's right hand into his and gave him a reassuring pat. "No Sammy, it's just things have changed since the last time we were together and I need to figure out our new path."

Sam's forehead scrunched up in thought and nodded. "I never listened to you before, Dean. I never put you first before, but now that I belong to you, I will do everything in my power to please you."

Dean sighed and pulled his hand back. "Sam, I wouldn't necessarily agree with what you just said. I liked us as brothers."

Sam bowed his head. "Not brothers anymore Dean, I belong to you. Everything that I am belongs to you."

Dean swallowed hard, trying to hold the anger he felt over the situation at bay. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to think he was mad at him, though, if he was honest, he was angry at Sam for making such a stupid deal.

"Sam, remember you need to look at me when we talk." Dean felt bad when the kid flinched and then raised his head.

"I'm sorry Dean, I forgot. Do you..."

"No Sam, I don't want to punish you. I just wish we could go back to being brothers. That's what I want." Dean could help the anger from finally showing.

Sam's eyes went wide with fear. "I-I'm sorry Dean. I belong to you but you can give me away like Raven did if you don't want me."

Dean took a calming breath. "No, I don't want to give you away. You are my brother and I want you by my side. This ownership thing is something we can work around, okay? I'll learn how to deal with it."

Dean could see some tension leave his brother's body.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier, Dean?"

"Uh, just be patient with me Sam. I may blow up and get upset. I may push you away when things get too much, but remember this... I want you here with me."

Sam nodded. "I can do that."

"Good boy. Now, as for my rules, I still don't have it all planned out so we will just see how things go but I do want you to listen to Bobby. If he tells you to do something, do it. Got it?" Dean figured he might need some time alone and Bobby would be the only person he would trust with Sam.

"Yes Master, I mean Dean. I can listen to Bobby." Sam replied.

"So Sam is there anything you would like to do this afternoon?" Dean wanted to see just how far the whole no free will thing went.

"I want to please you. What would you like me to do?" Sam replied with a smile.

_Crap. Just as I was afraid of. _ Dean scrubbed his face with his left hand in frustration. "Well, I guess we could work on laundry together. I didn't do very good in that department while you were gone."

"Sure Dean, we can do laundry." Sam replied quickly getting up.

Dean decided it was going to be a long afternoon so it might as well be productive.

-0-

Dean was relieved when Bobby got back. Having Sam right next to him all day asking _what he could do to please him_, had become wearing.

Bobby walked in the door with a bag of groceries. "Got more in the truck."

Dean nodded. "Sam, could you bring in the rest of the groceries and put them away? I'd like to talk to Bobby."

"Sure Dean, I can do that."

Dean gave the kid a tight smile as he watched him leave the room and then let out a long breath.

"That bad, huh, kid?" Bobby replied as he moved to the kitchen to put the bag away.

"Yes, could you grab me a beer from the fridge and meet me on the back porch for a chat." Dean sputtered out as he hurried to make his escape from Sam.

-0-

Bobby placed the grocery bag down on the kitchen table as Sam entered the kitchen.

"Sam, do you mind putting all the groceries away while I talk to Dean?" Bobby still felt very awkwardnear the almost robotic Sam.

"Sure thing, Bobby. Where is Dean?" Sam's eyes briefly filled with worry.

"He's on the back porch, wants me to bring him a beer. If you have any problems remembering where things go..."

"I got it Bobby, I remember. It's making Dean happy I'm doing this but what does he want me to do after I finish?" Sam shifted nervously in place.

Bobby felt bad for the kid, hell both kids. Sam was wound up tight wanting to please his brother, and he could tell that had Dean wanting to run for the hills. A little break from each other was in order.

"He wanted you to wash his car. Do you remember where the supplies are for that?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, tell Dean I'll do that right after I get the groceries put up. I'll do a good job."

"I know you will, kid." Bobby replied as he snagged two beers and headed out to the porch to have a one to one with Dean.

-0-

Bobby found Dean pacing the back porch. He gave Bobby a sheepish smile when he spotted the elder hunter and took the beer being offered to him with an appreciative smile.

Bobby nodded to the bench on the porch and they both sat down.

"So kid's driving you nuts?" Bobby asked as he opened his beer and then took a drink.

Dean took a long swig of brew before replying. "He's my fucking shadow. I'm so happy to have him back but this is just so intense. He stares at me constantly with that kicked puppy look if I don't give him something to do that will please me. Sam doesn't buy that sitting quietly reading a book pleases me."

Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head before speaking. "Just give him lots of tasks, it won't kill him."

Dean huffed. "Oh, believe me, I have. I was running out of ideas when you showed up though. Speaking of Sam, I'm surprised he's not out here asking for another job."

"I took care of that so we could talk in private. He's washing your car." Bobby replied with a smirk.

"Hell, wish I'd thought of that one. I feel guilty wanting to get rid of him when I just got him back." Dean replied quietly.

"I know, but it's a normal response to the situation. It's like he's that five your old that worshiped his big brother and followed him everywhere all over again. You used to hide from him then too." Bobby replied with a chuckle and then took another drink.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, at least this time it should be temporary- I hope!" Dean replied wearily.

Bobby smirked. "I think it will be. The trickster seemed to want to help but I can see him taking delight in taking his time about it, knowing that Sam has to be driving you crazy."

Dean huffed. "Hell yes he is taking delight in this, I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's watching and enjoying every minute. I can live with it though if he'll return Sam to normal."

Bobby scrunched his eyes in concern. He was worried that Dean might be in a bit of denial. "Dean, I'm not sure normal would be a good word for Sam after the trickster breaks the spell. He spent almost a week with that bitch and I'm sure she did a number on him. The kid will need time to come to terms with that."

"I know Bobby, I know. I just hope that it wasn't as bad as I'm afraid it was or that maybe … well maybe he won't remember much." Dean downed his beer and sighed.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't hold my breath. We need to be prepared for the worst." Bobby hated saying the words but knew that Dean wasn't doing himself any favor living in denial, even if it was the patented Winchester way.

"Bobby, what do you think she did to him?" Dean was shrunk into himself and spoke quietly.

Bobby shrugged. "Hard to know exactly, but he's giving us clues right now and I think that maybe now would be the time to get that information from him … while all that stuff is just matter of fact with the influence of the spell but later..."

Dean swallowed hard and spoke with a deep emotion filled voice. "Yeah, you're right. I don't like to think about it but you're right. The way he keeps bringing up being punished... that turns my stomach... and I just want to go hunt the bitch down."

"I know kid, I know, me too. That and he flinches when we raise or voices. Let's be honest with ourselves, he was a slave, a pleasure slave. She liked total obedience and that doesn't always work well with Sam so..."

"She broke him, plain and simple." Dean spoke the words with barely contained anger.

Bobby just nodded and went silent. _What else could he say? The situation was bad and he just needed to be here for both boys._

_-0-_

They sat in quiet for a long time and finally Dean decided he needed to check on the object of his worry. He had had his moment to collect himself and now he needed to see what he could do for his brother- see what he could learn. Bobby was right, now was the time to probe Sam about the details of his captivity.

"Bobby, I think I'll head in and grab a beer for Sam, he deserves a break." Dean stretched as he stood up.

Bobby followed suit. "Yeah, kid's been hard at it for awhile, he deserves a beer."

"Maybe a few? What do you think Bobby? Would a drunk Sam be easier to deal with- to question?" Dean knew that in the past if he wanted to extract information from Sam, getting the kid drunk worked wonders.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Really? The kid is already a mess and you want to get him drunk? Idgit."

Dean ducked his head. _Okay, not his best idea. _"Just grasping at straws, Bobby."

"Yeah, I get it, boy. Let's go find your brother."

-0-

They found Sam inside the Impala, shop vac in his hand busily vacuuming out the car. The car looked good- strike that it looked damn good, the boy had it sparkling. Sam had never made it look that good before, he always did a decent job but this,well, this was almost better than Dean's detailing jobs on his baby.

Sam stopped the shop vac and moved to place it in the shed next to the house. Once he was done, he finally noticed Dean and Bobby standing on the front porch. The kids face lit up and the smile he gave them was blinding. Dean couldn't help but return it.

"It pleases you doesn't it, Dean? I hope it does." Sam's smile faded just a bit as he approached.

"Oh, kid, it pleases me beyond words. You did awesome. Here have a beer and sit down with us a minute." Dean plopped down on the stairs and opened his beer.

Sam positioned himself almost between Dean's legs and opened his own beer while Bobby cleared his voice from behind.

"Boys, I have some phone calls to make and some stuff I gotta do. You did a good job on the car, kid. I'll see you boys at dinner time."

"Thank you Bobby." Sam replied as Dean nodded at Bobby as the elder hunter turned to leave.

Dean hated to have Bobby leave them alone but knew that the task of asking Sam about his time with Raven needed to be his.

Dean patted his brother's shoulder and spoke. "Sammy could you move over where I can may eye contact while we talk. I'd like to ask you some questions."

Dean was a bit put out when Sam stayed on the same step but shifted over where he could look up and give his older brother eye contact. Having Sam between his legs was awkward and screamed at Dean that his brother was conditioned to be subservient.

"Like this, Dean?" Sam asked once he was positioned.

"Yeah that's great, Sammy." Noticing that Sam had opened his beer but not taken a drink, Dean prompted him. "Sammy, your beer is gonna get hot."

Sam smiled and took a long drink off the beer and then his attention settled back on Dean. "You wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yeah, I think if I knew what happened while you were at Raven's house I might be able to figure out what you were taught and how it differs from what I want from you." Dean tried to keep his tone light and the anger that he was feeling buried. It still burned him up to think about what Raven might have done to his brother.

Sam looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Like she punished me for breaking rules and you don't?"

Dean sighed, "Exactly. How did she punish you, Sam, and what did you do that warranted punishment?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and his head went down. Dean could see the kid's cheeks were red and he wanted to stop. This was making Sam uncomfortable but he knew in order to help Sam he needed to know.

"Uh, I got in trouble for not doing the things she asked me to do. To be honest, some of my time with her is a blur. I took this potion because it was easier for me to function … well before the spell. I like being able to focus on pleasing my mistress or master and before, sometimes I got side tracked and when that happened I was punished." Sam looked up at Dean his eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"You're doing good Sammy. You are pleasing me very much by giving me this information even if it's

making you uncomfortable." Dean replied in a reassuring manner. Playing the role of the happy master made him sick to his stomach but it seemed to make a difference with Sam. The kid actually seemed to relax.

"I'm happy this is pleasing you. I was afraid you might be disappointed to hear how I failed Raven on occasion. So do you want me to tell you what I remember … the punishments, I remember?" Sam's voice was a bit more sure.

"This is not about me being disappointed in you, you are doing so well, Sam. I just want need to know about your time with her, okay? Just tell me what you remember." Dean gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam swallowed hard and spoke. "The first time, I was tardy- I took too long in the shower. I didn't get ready for her quick enough and so I had to get on my knees next to her chair and let her feed me like her pet. I was her pet. I was then left on my knees for a few hours."

Dean wanted to scream, throw something, hell, kill something but he had to swallow all that anger down. If it showed, it would just upset Sam and he couldn't risk that, not while the kid was open to sharing his bad memories. So he buried the anger, promising to do something productive with it soon... like killing Raven.

"Sam, you can be tardy here, we're not on a schedule. If you want a long shower, that's fine, okay? You will never be punished." Dean felt he needed to remind the kid that punishment played no role in their relationship.

Sam gave him a small grateful smile. "Do you want me to continue?"

Dean wanted to say no but he knew that he needed the knowledge. "Yes please Sam."

Sam took a drink from his beer and continued. "It was after that incident that I requested being under the influence of her non-addictive potion. It made things easier but I still sometimes messed up. I sometimes forgot to verbalize my response- to say, yes mistress, instead of nodding my head. She would admonish me verbally for doing that. The next time I was punished was because I checked my email and that was not on the schedule she had for me. I had scheduled computer time and I shouldn't have gotten on the computer when it was not my scheduled time. She almost took my computer away but instead decided that I would be the entertainment at her party that night."

Dean felt nauseous. Sam had gotten in trouble for checking email... email from him and because of that had been punished. He wasn't completely sure what being her party's entertainment meant, but Dean was pretty sure it didn't involve dancing or karaoke.

"Sam, what do mean you had to entertain at her party?" Dean tried to keep his tone calm, to tamper down his anger.

Sam looked away. "I was dressed in tight clothing, and her guests groped and touched me until she auctioned me off for the night. This guy, Tom, he won. I don't remember a lot about the night, because of the potion I took, but the next morning... Tom felt really bad about what happened. He was really nice to me."

Dean was grateful for the potion saving Sam from remembering all the details but he made a note to ask this Tom character about the potion and just what he did to Sam.

"Sam, you said the potion was non-addictive, but you kept taking it. Why?" Dean tried to stay in hunter information collecting mode but it was hard, considering this involved his little brother being hurt and used.

Sam glanced at Dean and then away. "It made things not so hard. Like this spell makes things so much easier."

Dean nodded. "Okay, so was there anything else you remember that resulted in being punished?"

Sam paused and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure this next part will please you, and I ..."

Dean hated to push the kid but needed to know. He spoke in a gentle but firm tone. "Let me decide if it will please me or not. I need to know Sam."

Sam continued took look down at the stairs and fidgeted a bit before he spoke. "After the spell, when I was trying to please her, Mistress Raven created a look- a- like of you. She wanted me to let her Dean fuck me as she watched. I voiced that I was unsure about it, because we're brothers and I was punished for questioning her. The punishment was that I was to be spanked by the other Dean and tied down for sex."

"God Damn It!" Dean couldn't control his temper any longer, it erupted. He stood and moved off the porch, cursing that he didn't put two and two together when he saw his clone. Why else would she want a clone of him? He hadn't even questioned it. He was pulled out of his angry rant and pacing when he noticed that Sam was rocking in place on the porch.

Moving quickly, he cursed himself for losing his temper in front of Sam. He took his now sobbing brother into his arms.

"I displeased you Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam babbled as Dean held him close and started shushing him.

"Sammy, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm mad at Raven." Dean tried to soothe his little brother. When those words didn't work, he decided to use the master card. He hated to do it but he hated to see his brother in such distress.

"Sam, if you want to please me, you'll stop crying. I hate to see you cry. Please stop." Dean felt Sam stiffen immediately.

"Okay, I'm sorry Dean." Sam pulled away and began wiping at his face. "I just knew you might hate me for having sex with your double, it was wrong, and the worst part even though I did it to please my mistress I took comfort in it. I liked being near you."

"No Sam, I don't hate you. I don't blame you for wanting to be close to me even if it was my double while you were with her. It's okay. I'm mad at her for doing that, not you. Okay?"

Dean patted Sam on the thigh and moved back trying to get a good look at his distraught brother. Sam looked like he was more relaxed and calmer as he answered Dean.

"Yeah, okay. Dean, that is all I remember about being punished, is there anything else you want to know?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Just one last question, why did you agree to the spell?" Dean tried to school his features so that he appeared neutral as he waited for the answer.

"She offered the spell to me after I cut myself. I had a razor and I wasn't going to kill myself, that would have made the deal that saved you null and void, but I wanted to feel something to make me forget about being there. I thought pain might take away the feeling of slowly losing myself to her. She offered me the spell and the deal after catching me with a razor. It seemed like the best way out. I'm sorry if that displeases you, Dean." Sam looked away and sniffled.

It took all the control Dean had not to react angrily to the omission of self harming. He knew that Sam needed him to be supportive not angry. Sighing sadly, he nudged Sam's right knee with his own to get the kid's attention.

"Where did you do it?" Dean asked wanting to know the severity of the cuts.

"She caught me before I could actually harm myself." Sam replied quietly.

_Thank goodness for small miracles_. "I'm glad you told me, Sam. I appreciate it. Now, why don't you finish that beer and go get a shower. You stink after washing my car- not that I'm complaining because my baby looks awesome!"

Sam's face lit up in a smile. "Thanks Dean, I'm glad I made you happy."

Sam took a couple of quick drinks finishing the beer before standing up to head inside.

"Sam, I'll be in a minute, I'm gonna finish my beer. I'll catch up with you at the dinner table, okay? And again, thanks for the car wash." Dean added with a wink.

"Yeah sure thing, Dean." Sam replied as he disappeared inside the house.

It had been a hard afternoon, but now that Dean was armed with information on why Sam was the way he was now, it would make dealing with his kid brother easier. Dean felt sick thinking about how Sam would react after the spell was removed, but they would deal with it, and Sam would come through it just fine. He just wished there was some way to get back at that bitch for harming Sam but he knew for now he needed to be by Sam's side. The kid needed him.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait- I hope to update sooner with the next chapter. Again, thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who took time to review!


	14. Chapter 14

My Pet 14

Dean had spent a quiet dinner with Sam and Bobby. He was still trying to process everything that Sam had told him about being Raven's pet. Dean tried to concentrate on how the information was going to affect Sam once he regained his free will and not on how he wanted to kill the bitch. There would be time for revenge later, right now he needed to be there for Sam.

Once dinner was done, Dean decided he needed to talk to Bobby alone and one of the perks of Sam minus his free will was that Dean could easily order him to leave them alone and his little brother would listen.

"Sammy, do you think you can handle the dishes and clean up alone?"

"Yeah, sure, Dean." Sam shot up and immediately began collecting the dirty dishes.

Dean felt a bit of guilt ordering his brother around like that but he really needed to talk to Bobby.

"Sam, I'm going to the living room with Bobby, come find us when you're done, okay?" Dean asked as he motioned Bobby to follow him.

Sam smiled brightly, "Sure thing Dean."

Bobby had a questioning look on his face as he followed Dean into the living room. Dean plopped down on the couch while Bobby took a seat in the easy chair across from Dean.

"So what's this about Dean?" Bobby grumbled out once seated.

"I talked to Sam, and once Jeremy shows up and ends the spell we're going to have a mess on our hands. That bitch put Sam through the wringer." Dean replied angrily.

"Yeah I figured. Anything I need to know about?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"Just the kid admitted he almost started cutting himself. She did the whole spell to stop him from falling deeper into depression. Oh and throw in the fact he had sex with my double while under her control, he'll have all sorts of issues to deal with." Dean was shaking from the anger he was trying to contain.

"Shit. Well then, we'll just have to be there for the kid, wish we could get him counseling."

"Yeah well, if we could find a supernatural counselor then we'd be good but since I don't know of one, we'll just have to be there for the kid." Dean replied quietly.

"I'll do some research, being prepared will make this easier." Bobby replied hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess. Meanwhile, I just hope I can handle things with Sam so that when he does escape this spell, he won't feel too much guilt over things he did with us."

Bobby chuckled. "So far, he'll just be upset we used him for labor... but he'll get over that. We haven't asked him to do anything we wouldn't normally. There is going to be a delicate balance. You need to keep him comfortable without letting him do something he'll be embarrassed about later."

"Good advice. I'll try my best." Dean replied, relieved that he had Bobby to bounce ideas off of.

Bobby was about to speak again when both men heard Sam shuffling towards them.

Sam entered the living room and Dean could tell from the dark circles under his eyes, that the kid was beat.

"Sammy, you ready for bed?" Dean asked as he stood approaching his brother.

"If you want me to be." Sam replied.

"I think it would be a good idea." Dean responded with a smile.

"Come to bed with me? I-I don't want to be alone." Sam pleaded, his full on puppy dog mode.

Dean could never say no to that look, especially now, considering everything that Sam had been through.

"Sure kid, I could use some sleep too." Dean responded and nodded towards the stairs.

Bobby stood up. "Well I think I'll hit the books and do some research. You can find me in my office if you need me. Night boys."

Sam smiled. "Night, Bobby."

Dean put his hand at the small of Sam's back guiding him and he nodded at Bobby. "Night."

They reached their room and Dean sat down heavily on the twin bed closest to the door. Sam walked in and looked at the room puzzled.

"Sam, your clothes and stuff are on the other bed. Do you want to take a shower before bed?" Dean asked as he watched his brother closely.

"No, I think I'll just … uh, Dean what should I do for bed? Mistress Raven had me wash up and go to bed nude." Sam shuffled uncomfortably in place.

Dean sighed. "Well how about you wash up and put on your normal sleep wear. You do remember what you normally wore before Raven kidnapped you, right?"

Sam looked a Dean and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I remember. Would you like to wash up first?"

"Nah, you go for it Sam, I just want to chill out for a bit." Dean replied as he laid back in bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sam replied as he grabbed his night kit and PJ's out of his duffel bag.

Dean was about to doze when Sam re-entered the room. Scrubbing his hand over his face he realized that he was more tired than he thought. Early bedtime seemed to be the best idea for everybody.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna wash up and then we can hit the hay." Dean replied as he slowly got up.

Sam nodded as he moved to put his shave kit back in his duffel bag. The kid seemed a bit withdrawn and quiet but Dean chalked it up to exhaustion. Pulling his own duffel out, he grabbed a t-shirt and boxers along with his shave kit.

Dean quickly took care of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He couldn't get over the feeling that something was up with Sam and wanted to get back to him quickly.

When he re-entered the room, he found Sam standing in the middle of the room, staring into space.

"Sam, why aren't you in bed?" Dean asked in a soft voice as he put his dirty clothes and shave kit away. He didn't want to startle his trance like brother.

Sam slowly brought his attention to Dean. "I wasn't sure what to do. Raven wanted me to sleep in her bed, but ..."

Dean huffed out a frustrated breath. _Damn tricksters. _"Sam, you can sleep in your own bed."

Dean began to pull back the covers of his own bed, ready to get some much needed sleep, but then he noticed his brother hadn't moved.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he watched Sam fold his arms and hunch into himself.

"I just feel weird Dean. I want to please you but I feel like you are pushing me away. I want to be near you, with you so that I can please you." Sam's voice was choked with emotion.

"Sam, we can't both sleep in a twin." Dean blurted out frustrated. He felt guilty when Sam flinched at his tone.

"I'm sorry Dean, you're right..." Sam trailed off and began to move towards the other bed.

"Wait Sammy, I didn't mean to snap at you. Do you remember when we were kids and you'd have a nightmare here at Bobby's? Do you remember what we would do?" Dean gave the kid a reassuring smile and was rewarded with a bright smile from Sam in return.

"We'd push the beds together. Can we do that tonight, Dean?" Sam's voice was full of hope.

"Sure thing, but one thing. Try not to kick me with those super long legs of yours." Dean gave Sam a smirk.

Sam chuckled. "I can do that."

"Okay, then let's get these two beds moved together so I can crash. I'm exhausted."

-0-

Dean felt a bit odd sharing a bed with his brother but heck, if it made the kid feel more secure, it was the least he could do. Sam seemed to take comfort in his presence and to be honest, after losing his brother, Dean did find comfort in having Sam close by.

It only took a few minutes before Sam's breathing evened out and Dean could tell his brother was out for the count. Dean settled in listening to the rhythm of his brother's breathing, he had missed that and soon he too was asleep.

-0-

_Dean was stuck in Raven's house and couldn't find a way out. He knew he needed to get his brother and leave so he pushed his frustration aside and kept searching. Dean was about to give up when he heard voices coming from a room down a hall._

_The door wasn't completely shut and he was able to peer inside. It was a bedroom and two figures were on the bed. What he saw took his breath away, his brother was kneeling in front of a bed and giving someone head. Not just anyone..._

_It was his double. Sam was licking his double's straining cock. It took a moment to process what was going on, and once he did he wanted to rush in and grab Sam. _

_Only, if Raven was there, Dean didn't want to walk into a trap. His dad had always stressed the phrases, **always be prepared, never rush in**. It took a lot of restraint but Dean reeled in the need to grab Sam and tried to spot Raven._

_From his angle at the doorway it was hard to make out much more than what was going on- on the bed. In fact, his eyes kept reverting to the spot where his brother was now taking his double down to the root and sucking. His double had a blissful look on his face and Dean couldn't blame him not with the moaning and seductive sounds Sam was making as he sucked him off._

_Dean felt himself get excited at the sight in front of him. He knew it was wrong but trying to stay focused on anything but Sam and his mouth wrapped around his clone's cock wasn't happening. Dean felt his own cock become hard and nearing an orgasm._

_He shook his head and said "No," giving away his position._

_-0-_

Dean opened his eyes trying to get the perverted dream out of his head. He knew he would now be sporting a hard on and hoped his brother didn't notice only...

As he let consciousness reclaim him the sensation of his cock wrapped in warm wet heat hit him. He looked down and his eyes locked on his brother's eyes. Sam was looking up with lust blown eyes, his mouth was wrapped obscenely around Dean's cock. The sight almost made him come until he came to his senses.

"Sam, stop, now."

Dean didn't have long to take in his brother's confused expression as Sam moved away from his cock, before he moved quickly to the bathroom trying to pull up his boxers. He thought he heard Sam call out his name, but Dean ignored everything but the need to come and to come now. An orgasm from your brother sucking you off was wrong in so many ways and so he hoped he could stave off the orgasm until he was alone in the bathroom. Luck was on his side there but barely- closing the door just in time to release his building orgasm into the toilet. It was intense and just wrong.

Once he collected himself, guilt set in. Sam wasn't in control but he was, and damn it, if he had not only got hard during a dirty dream about his brother but then had an orgasm from having his brother's lips wrapped around his cock.

He wanted to throw up, or run but neither option was feasible. Sam needed him and was probably alone and confused at the moment. It was up to Dean to fix things and to fix things now.

So he did what Winchesters did best and buried his guilt and moved back to the bedroom.

Sam was rocking in place in the middle of the bed, sobbing. Dean hadn't thought he could feel any lower until he witnessed Sam's breakdown.

"Sammy, dude, it's okay really." Dean was blabbering words of comfort as he approached the bed.

"I'm sorry Dean, you need to punish me. I don't know how to please you. Maybe you should give me to someone else." Sam stuttered out as he looked up at Dean, tears falling down his cheeks.

Dean moved to take Sam into his arms but his little brother tensed- so he pulled back and used a firm voice.

"Sam, listen to me. I think you are doing just fine pleasing me. It's just because of your time with Raven that you are confused on exactly what to do. That will come. I don't want to punish you or get rid of you. I would like to see you stop crying. That would please me."

Dean was relieved when Sam seemed to listen and calm a bit. Sam took a deep breath and let it out.

"What did I do wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

"Raven had you make love to your brother, that has you confused. Brothers don't have intimate relations." Dean replied calmly.

Sam sniffed loudly and looked away. "You were asleep, moaning my name and hard. I thought you wanted me, needed me. I was happy to give you relief, to please you. I'm sorry I messed that up."

Dean sighed. "You know if we weren't brothers this wouldn't be that big a deal. I totally get why you did it and I'm not mad. Just could you try and remember to please me in a brotherly way?"

Sam nodded and gave him a small smile. "I can try."

Dean returned the smile. "Good. So I think I'll take a quick shower. Why don't you go downstairs and make us some coffee?"

Sam wiped at his face. "Yeah, I can do that. Thanks for understanding, Dean."

"No worries, Sammy, no worries." Dean gave his brother a reassuring look as he left the room and then he collapsed on the bed.

-0-

Bobby had just sat down with his first cup of coffee when he heard Sam enter the kitchen. The kid looked liked someone had kicked his puppy. His eyes were downcast and his body slouched into itself.

"Sam, I made some coffee if you want some?" Bobby spoke softly and could still see Sam flinch as he spoke.

"I'm not... I think I'll just sit down and wait for Dean. He wanted me to make coffee but since you already did, I'll just wait." Sam pulled a chair out opposite Bobby and sat down.

Bobby took in what the kid had said and decided that maybe the kid's funk was a result of not getting to make coffee for his brother like he was ordered to do.

"Sam, you can always make the second pot of coffee. Dean and I can easily finish off two pots." Bobby hoped that his offer would cheer the kid up some.

Sam didn't really react other than to nod his head.

"Sam, is something bothering you?" Bobby decided that being blunt might be the best way to figure things out.

Sam looked up and sighed. "I messed up this morning. I thought that Dean needed me and I reacted without asking and it wasn't the brotherly thing to do."

Bobby winced; he could only imagine what that comment meant and what came to mind wasn't pretty. Poor kid was confused and they were going to have to help him work through all of it even the awkward moments. He had hoped they would avoid anything that would make Sam feel guilty later, but it looked like that was not the case.

"Sam, I'm sure that Dean isn't upset with you is he?" Bobby asked as he took a long drink of coffee.

Sam shook his head. "No, he was nice to me but I want to please him and I keep messing up."

Bobby cleared his throat and shifted in his chair as he worked on a response in his head. "Seems to me Sam, that you please Dean very much by just being his brother."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he said that I needed to stick to pleasing him in a brotherly way. I just need to remember what that is, being with Mistress Raven has confused me."

Bobby gave the kid a reassuring smile, "It will come kid, it will come. Why don't you fix yourself a cup of coffee?"

Sam gave him a small smile. "Okay, thanks Bobby."

Bobby knew they had a long road ahead of them and there would be bumps in the road but watching Sam trying to move past what happened to him with Raven gave him hope.

-0-

Dean took a cold shower as punishment for his earlier actions. It still didn't keep his mind from focusing on what had happened and if all the thoughts had been guilty thoughts, life would be manageable, but unfortunately he kept remembering how Sam looked as he sucked him off. The kid's eyes full of lust... damn he needed to stop this.

He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs. Dean could hear Sam and Bobby's voices as he approached the kitchen, taking a calming breath he entered the room, nodding at the two hunters as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"Morning, Dean." Bobby grumbled out from his spot at the table.

"Yeah, morning. God, do I need this cup of coffee." Dean replied as he quickly fixed himself a mug.

As he approached the table he could see his brother worrying his bottom lip and looking a bit upset.

"I-I would have fixed yours for you but I didn't want it to get cold." Sam's words were rushed and unsure.

"Sam, its fine really. You did good. I hate cold coffee and to be honest I like pouring my own coffee."

Dean replied with a reassuring smile.

Sam seemed to relax a bit as he shifted in his chair. "Do you have plans for me today?"

Dean sighed, keeping up with Sam's need to please was definitely becoming tiring. "I hadn't really thought about it much. Maybe you could do something for Bobby?"

Bobby glared at Dean and then replied. "Well, I do have some recent bookwork that I've fallen behind on with the business. Sam, do you remember when you were a teen and you helped me organize my files?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they were a mess."

"Well, they're definitely in worse shape now. Could you maybe help me with those? I know it is kind of boring..."

Dean needed a break from Sam's neediness and saw this as a great opportunity so he jumped in. "Sam, I think that is a great idea. You could do something useful for Bobby and that would leave me open to work on the car."

"Okay, I can do that if it will please you, Dean." Sam gave Dean a small smile.

"Good, sounds good to me." Dean replied as Bobby kicked him under the table.

Bobby sighed. "Fine, after breakfast, I'll dig the bookwork out for you Sam."

Dean could tell that Bobby felt bad making the kid wade through his messy business files but it made Dean feel a bit lighter. He wanted to do right by Sam but the constant need was a bit wearing. It reminded him of babysitting a six year old Sam who wanted to tag along and do everything with his big brother. As a ten year old, that had been wearing but this almost seemed worse.

Dean just hoped that once the trickster fixed Sam, the clinginess and need to please would go away and he could work on getting his brother back. God he missed his pain in the ass, confident, little brother.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have two more to post and that will do it. A big thanks to those who have reviewed. :)


	15. Chapter 15

My Pet 15

Dean was just scooting out from under the Impala when he noticed a pair of shoes. The shock caused him to jump and bump his head.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean called out as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

He could hear a chuckle and then "Watch out, can't damage that brain of yours, it's not the brightest bulb as it stands."

Dean snorted. He knew that voice; it belonged to the pain in the ass trickster. Wanting to tell the god-like creature off but knowing he needed him, he bit back a response as he crawled out from under the car.

The bright sun, and a smirking Jeremy greeted him.

"So please tell me you are here to help and not to be a pain in my ass, because I'm not in the mood." Dean muttered as he stood and began cleaning off his hand.

"I can imagine that the Sammy slave is getting old. In fact I'm surprised your puppy isn't out here waiting patiently on his master."

"It is getting old but thankfully Bobby has helped me keep him busy." Dean replied, knowing his frustration was bleeding out in the tone of his voice. He also knew he shouldn't let the trickster know how much it was all getting to him but he couldn't help it. Dean was stressed and there was no hiding it.

"Ah, I can imagine that need to please getting old real quick. Which is why I'm here, to bail your sorry ass out. I guess you're lucky I find you two idiots interesting." Jeremy replied with a sigh.

"I appreciate your help. Do you have a way to break the spell?" Dean tried to stay polite even though his every fiber wanted to snap back.

"Yeah, got it from that twink wizard friend of Raven's. He was too cowardly to face you and Sam in person... afraid you would beat his ass. I tried to talk him into coming for the entertainment of it all but no dice."

"Too bad, I would have liked to kick his bastard ass. So how are we gonna do this?"

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. "Impatient much? Well, first things first, we need to lay some ground work."

"What kind of ground work?" Dean didn't like the sound of that.

"Sam can't know what we are doing. I know he's puppet boy at the moment but his subconscious might fight a spell reversal if it's aware of what's happening. He chose this path because he couldn't bear to face what had happened – what was going to happen. So, Tom suggested, and I agree, that Sam should be asleep when we do this."

"Huh, well I guess that makes some sense. Knocked out or asleep?" Dean hated the idea of drugging Sam but he was willing to do whatever it took to get this right.

Jeremy sighed. "I could use my mojo to knock him on his ass but I hate to do that and then turn around and use magic on him. I think Sam asleep will work just fine. Just order him to take a nap and once he is asleep I can do the spell."

Dean nodded. "Yeah okay, should work. Sam follows directions all too well anymore."

"Okay, so I'll stay out of sight until we're ready. No sense letting him get worried over my presence if we don't need to."

"I'll head in and send Sam to bed then. Anything else you need?" Dean moved towards the back porch.

"Nah, I'll just entertain myself out here until you're ready."

Dean paused, "I don't like the sound of that."

Jeremy placed a hand against his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me, Dean, with your mistrust. Misplaced mistrust I should add. I intend to put up some heavy duty protection around the perimeter of this junk heap. My sister pissed off some pretty powerful demons and heaven knows who else by pulling you from hell and turning Sam into a... well let's just say she took him out of the game."

Dean's eyes went wide with worry, he hadn't thought about the repercussions of Raven's actions. He'd been too focused on finding Sam and then fixing Sam. "You think we're in danger?"

Jeremy's expression turned serious. "I'm afraid there are demons and others out there that would like to drag you back to hell or to get revenge on Sam for his role in pulling you from hell. In Sam's state, he would be an easy target so you need a safe place for him to recoup. I'll help provide that to make amends for my stupid sister."

"Speaking of the bitch, do we need to worry about her?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Nah, she's in hiding and will be for a long time after what she pulled, so that would be the one bright side to the demons being angry."

"I'll take what I can get. So, I'll get Sam down for his nap, and then we'll come get you." Dean replied as he moved to the steps of the porch.

"Fine, just don't take long on the bedtime story, I want to get this done."

"Me too." Dean said as he moved to the door. "Me too."

-0-

Dean almost ran into Sam as he entered the house. Kid must have been listening for him.

"Dean, are you done? Do you need me for anything?" Sam rambled as he approached.

"Hey Sammy, uh you look tired buddy. All that paperwork must have gotten to you." Dean hated lying to the kid but knew it was for the best.

Sam's face took on a puzzled quality as he replied. "I think I'm fine, Dean."

Dean placed his right hand on Sam's left shoulder as he replied. "Tell you what, why don't you take a little nap for me and we can have some lunch when you get up."

Sam gave Dean a little smile. "Sure if that'd make you happy." 

"Yeah, it would make me very happy, kid." Dean gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze before he released it.

"Okay, come get me when you want to eat lunch."

Dean gave Sam a little nod. "Sure thing, kiddo."

Sam returned the nod and smiled as he turned to head towards the bedroom.

Just as Sam disappeared from sight Bobby called out to Dean from his office. Dean sighed and moved towards the office knowing that Bobby was not going to like them acting to break the spell without Sam's knowledge. The elder hunter had never been one for keeping secrets.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby grumbled as Dean entered the office area.

"I had him take a nap." Dean replied quietly as he took a seat across from the desk Bobby was sitting behind.

"Okay, why the hell? I know you want to keep him out of your hair but..."

"The trickster is here. He has a counter spell but he thought it would be best if Sam was asleep while he performed it." Dean played with the seam of the chair and waited for Bobby's reaction.

"Why the hell does the kid need to be asleep?"

"He thought that Sam's subconscious might fight the spell. Sam did openly enter into this because of his depression." Dean chanced a look at Bobby and could see that the older man was contemplating what had been said.

Bobby scratched at his beard before he replied. "I don't like it. How do we know that the trickster has Sam's best interests at heart? But on the other hand we don't have anything else to go on."

Dean sighed. "That is where I'm at. Jeremy seems to be upset with his sister and not us this go around. He's outside doubling up our protection."

"Why? I mean I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth but again I have trouble trusting him." Bobby grumbled out.

"He said that there are demons that want me back in hell or want to punish Sam for getting me out of hell before their agenda could be taken care of. He feels Sam needs all the protection he can get until he is healed up and more back to himself."

Bobby nodded. "I won't argue with that, but how does he know this crap about the demons?"

Jeremy appeared and caused Dean's heart to skip a beat.

Jeremy smirked as he took a seat on top of the desk, positioning himself between both hunters.

"I just thought if you were going to talk about me, I might as well join in. To answer your question, I'm pretty powerful and I have powerful friends. We keep tabs on the demons and the angels to make sure things are running smoothly. I like to stay out of the way of both factions but I do find pleasure in messing with them from a far if I can get away with it."

"Angels? Yeah right." Dean replied.

Jeremy smirked. "Ying and Yang, Dean – you got to have good to have evil and all that jazz. But really, I don't care if you have faith or not. All I care about is righting a wrong that I indirectly caused.

That is my agenda. I blabbed my mouth to my stupid step-sister not really thinking about what I was doing. Sam paid for my mistake. So honestly? I just want to fix things. You two knuckle heads are likeable and I just feel like I need to give you a hand."

Dean stood up. "Okay fine. I just want Sam to have his free will back. I'll go check and see if he is asleep."

Jeremy stood too. "Good idea."

A snap of the trickster's fingers and Dean found himself inside the guest room with Jeremy. The trickster noticed the two beds pushed together with Sam passed out on top of them, and quirked an eyebrow.

"So you two got cozy last night?"

Dean huffed, but kept his voice low not wanting to wake his sleeping sibling. "Sam was having issues about not being able to please me if he wasn't close."

"Yeah, oooo-kay. Let's get this show on the road so I don't have to learn about your other bedtime rituals."

Dean swallowed hard. "Sounds good to me."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay Sammy, let's get you taken care of."

Dean wanted to question the trickster but before he could speak, Jeremy had moved quickly to Sam's bedside and was leaning down whispering in his little brother's ear. The trickster then gently laid his right hand on top of Sam's forehead. Sam moaned a bit and then stilled.

Jeremy stood up with a smile. "All done, once he wakes he should be good."

Dean was about to lay into the demi-god when he was shushed and then with a snap transported back to Bobby's office.

"Kid needs his rest while the counter spell takes effect. Can't have you waking him." Jeremy admonished.

Dean sighed. "You said he should be good."

Jeremy frowned. "Well I'm relying on The Wizard Ken Doll so considering the source I can't guarantee anything. But I can always beat another spell out of him if need be."

Dean smiled. "Can I help?"

The demi-god laughed. "Oh yeah, that would be fun. But hopefully we're good."

Dean nodded. "Yeah hopefully. So what now?"

Jeremy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I could bolster the protection inside the house."

Bobby stood up at that. "If you're serious, I had this idea for a hunter style panic room but I haven't had the time or man-power to work on it."

Jeremy smiled. "Let's talk, I'm curious."

Dean moved to leave. "I'm gonna keep an eye on Sam. You two have fun."

The trickster smiled. "Yeah, and Dean just let us know when your boy wakes up. That way I'll know if Mr. Wizard needs another visit."

"Yeah I'll do that." Dean wanted to respond to the _your boy_ comment but let it go. The demi-god was getting on his nerves but he gladly put up with him if it meant getting Sam better.

-0-

Sam stretched his limbs and slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had been asleep for days, maybe he had been? A hunt gone wrong?

As he looked around he realized that he was laying on top two twin beds in Bobby's guest room. Sam took a moment to think about recent events. It was then that his memories all came crashing down on him.

Dean's death. The grief and helplessness that followed with a deep depression. He choked down the raw feelings, trying to keep his head.

Then more memories hit him, they were more fuzzy. Another trickster, Raven and the deal, he made with her to get Dean back. He felt the helplessness and hopelessness that lead to the memory of the second deal that lead to the loss of his free will.

The things she had made him do, and worse the things she had him do to his brother's clone. Sam felt his stomach turn at the thought of what he had done with Dean's double. Why was he remembering this? He remembered that part of the deal was no memories.

The memory of his rescue from Raven came to him slowly, and he felt himself calm. He was with Dean and Bobby now and they had been safe from demons and tricksters only... only Sam hadn't been in control the last few days he had needed to please Dean. Oh God, he had touched Dean and wanted Dean...

It was too much, Sam shot from the bed and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. His head was pounding and he just wanted to die. The memories of what he had done with Raven and then Dean, were so wrong and made him feel so dirty.

Lost in his misery, he didn't hear the door to the room open and was shocked when he heard his name.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean was hovering in the doorway to the bathroom.

Sam wanted to disappear at that moment, facing Dean after everything that had happened was too much.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam sputtered out as he wiped the moisture away from his mouth. He flushed and slowly moved to get up but found he was dizzy so he grabbed the sink for support.

"Whoa, Sam, take it easy there bro, you've been through the wringer." Dean was beside him, right hand on his elbow, steering him to sit on the top of the toilet seat he had pulled down.

Sam sat there in shock. He wasn't sure what to say next and couldn't understand how Dean could stand to be near him.

"Here wash your mouth out." Dean held out a cup of water.

Sam gurgled the water and leaned over to spit in the nearby sink. Dean refilled the cup and handed it back. Sam took a few small swallows – afraid that drinking much might make him sick again. He handed the cup back keeping his eyes down cast- not able to look Dean in the eyes.

"Sam you are kind of freaking me out a bit, dude. Can you talk to me?" Dean had lowered himself so that he was on his knees and eye level with Sam. His brother's warm hands braced themselves on each of Sam's thighs. It made Sam want to stand and run but he knew that Dean deserved an answer.

Sam swallowed hard and sighed. "I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean's hands squeezed his thighs. "No reason to be, well I guess I could jerk your ass up and beat it for making that stupid deal to pull me from hell, but that can wait until you feel better."

Sam huffed. That deal was the only good thing about the whole situation. Dean was with him, safe- without memories from Hell- that part he did not regret. "I'm not sorry about the deal, Dean."

Dean's left hand shot up and caught Sam's chin making him give his brother eye contact. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for, kiddo. It's all just water under the bridge. Why don't we leave the bathroom so we can have a more comfortable place to talk?"

Sam acquiesced not wanting to have a deep conversation in the bathroom either. He let Dean lead him to the bed and sit him down. Dean pulled a chair from the corner of the room to sit down in front of him.

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Sam watched him waiting for his brother to yell at him for the stupid things he had done.

"Sam, do you remember everything?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't supposed to though. I guess I deserve it, after everything I've done."

Dean gave him a reassuring pat on the leg. "I know you are confused, and I'm going to try and help you understand everything, but I want you to know that I'm not mad. I'm upset that you made the deal but I understand why you did it. The reason you remember is because Jeremy, Raven's brother, broke the spell with the help of that stupid wizard friend of Raven's."

Sam shivered remembering his time with Tom and what he had been forced to do. He also remembered the remorse that the wizard had shown him after the fact.

Sam was pulled from his memories by Dean's angry voice. "That son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna hunt his ass down and pound it for what he did to you."

Sam wiped at the moisture collecting in his eyes. "No, don't Dean, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Raven, she has this way of manipulating people..."

Dean stood and began to pace. "Yeah well, I'm still not gonna just let him get away with raping you..."

"It wasn't like that... it was my choice to be in that position." Sam spat out his face becoming heated with embarrassment and shame.

Dean stopped pacing and sat back down in his seat. "Sammy, this is all so fucked up. I'm sorry I got upset, and you know what screw everyone else, I just want to concentrate on making this all better for you, kiddo."

"I'm not sorry I made the deals with Raven. I'm not, because I was dying without you here, and I couldn't let you stay in hell, I couldn't so I'm okay with the choices I made. What I'm not okay with is, once you got me away from her... I did some unthinkable things. I can't understand why you haven't kicked my sorry ass out Dean. What I did was so wrong..."

Dean moved to the bed and grabbed Sam shoulder forcing him to look into his eyes. Sam could see that Dean was having trouble controlling his emotions and he half expected a punch but instead he got a hug. It felt like home and for a moment Sam let himself get lost in it. He was home and it felt so good.

Dean was rubbing soothing circles along Sam's back all the while muttering, "It's okay Sammy, it's okay."

It took Sam a moment to realize that he was sobbing into his brother's shoulder, overwhelmed by all the emotions that were threatening to take him down. After awhile, he was able to pull himself together.

Sam felt Dean slowly pull them apart and he waited for Dean to speak, not understanding why his brother was being so supportive in the wake of what had happened over the past few weeks.

"Sam, I'm sorry too because I maybe didn't handle things like I should have. I feel like I took us down the wrong path and that led to … well it led to us doing things we probably shouldn't have. I'm willing to let it all go and try a fresh start if you are."

Sam risked a glance at Dean and could see his brother was being sincere. "I can try to let it go. There is so much weighing on me and I'm messed up to say the least. I would understand if you wanted to send me away while I get my head together."

Dean shook his head. "No, you aren't going anywhere. If you need some space to heal, then I can take a road trip but unfortunately it would be too dangerous for you to head out. Jeremy, the trickster, has been fortifying our protections because demons are looking for you and are not happy with you pulling me from hell."

Sam took a calming; breath it was all too much. He had done this to them and he needed to leave to protect Dean and Bobby.

"If that's the case Dean, I can't stay. Being here is putting you at risk." Sam blurted out, but before he could say anything else or before Dean could reply, another voice echoed in the room.

"Ha, always willing to sacrifice yourself, huh, Sam?" The trickster was now standing front of Sam and Dean with his arms folded over as he leaned against the wall.

Dean began to stand but Sam pulled him down, afraid of what would happen if the two of them fought. His memories of Raven and her punishments still vivid in his mind.

Dean gave Sam a frustrated look and spoke. "Private convo here, we'd appreciate you leaving."

Jeremy glared back. "Whatever, I need to fix things and leave so I'm going to get that done and not wait around for you two to have your Dr. Phil bonding moments first."

Sam swallowed hard not really wanting to face another trickster but he needed to know they were safe. "Why did you do this?"

Jeremy gave him a sympathetic smile. "I messed up kiddo, plain and simple. I let my stupid half wit – adopted sister- know about you and Dean. That was a big mistake. I'm here to make things right. First off, now that you are Sam again and not pleasure slave Sammy, I want you both to know that being here right now is the safest place you can be. My sister isn't going to find you, neither are demons or any other supernatural creature, this house is so protected you can consider it the Fort Knox of the supernatural world."

Dean huffed. "So what, we prisoners here?"

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. "Well I guess you could say yes for the time being. I mean, Sam needs to get his head on straight, and the demons need to cool down before you two knuckle heads show yourselves. I will keep an eye out and let you know when the coast is clear. Now to the second point of my visit, the setting things straight. Sam, I would love to take the crazy memories away from you from your time spent with Raven, but with all the ways your head has already been played with, I don't want to risk breaking you. But, I will just say this... you two idiots have the closest brotherly relationship I've ever seen. You both truly are what is known as soul-mates. So what if you have both crossed the brotherly line... and yes I know all about it, hello, trickster here, you both need each other and are stronger together. If that need includes being physically close, then so be it. I won't judge and anyone that cares for you won't either."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. Jeremy was crazy if he thought them being intimate was okay. "You're wrong... we shouldn't be together and why are you being so cool with us anyway. I remember you trying to teach me a lesson about letting Dean go- not so long ago."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow, "Very good young grasshopper, but if I remember correctly, you didn't take to the lesson very well."

Dean huffed. "You killed me multiple times, you bastard, and screwed with Sam's mind."

Jeremy chuckled. "If you only knew the half of it Deano, but I digress. The point is, things have changed. I thought there was this set destiny laid before the both of you, but I was wrong. If my stupid sister can mess everything up, then how can it be destiny? Anyhoo, I've had a change of heart and I think things will be more fun this way."

Dean stood up, "Well could you leave then? I'm tired of dealing with tricksters, destiny and all this crap."

Jeremy smiled. "Sure, why don't I get out of your hair so you two can explore your new relationship."

Dean growled, "Son-of -a-bitch," as he moved forward to grasp the trickster, only the trickster was faster and disappeared before their eyes.

Dean spun around looking angry and relieved at the same time. "Well now we've got rid of the bastard, it's time we had a little talk."

Sam sighed and wished he could just disappear. "Dean, I'll stay, it sounds like that is the best plan, but I would like to give you some space. You shouldn't have to watch over me 24/7 now that the spell is broken."

Dean moved to sit down next to Sam. "I'll give you room if you need it but really I would like to try and rebuild things between us. Some weird shit has gone down but I think with time we can find away to work through it."

Sam knew things could never be the same between them but he was willing to try if it was what Dean wanted. "Yeah, sure we can do that."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "Good, then lets head down stairs and fill Bobby in and fix dinner, I'm starving."

Sam nodded and moved to follow Dean out of the room. He knew the next few hours wouldn't be easy but at least he had Dean back from hell. Sam reminded himself that it was the most important thing.

TBC

A/N: So we have Sam back! Now the boys can try and move forward. One more chapter to wrap things up and I should have it up in a few days. Thanks for reading and a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed. :)


	16. Chapter 16

My Pet 16

Dean was glad for the day to be over; it had been a tension filled evening. Both he and Bobby could tell that Sam was close to snapping emotionally so they had tried to walk on egg shells around him, not wanting to push the kid until he was ready to open up about everything.

As they approached their bedroom, Dean was happy to have Sam alone but a little nervous over the prospect. He wanted to be supportive of Sam but at the moment he didn't know how to do that.

Dean was brought out of his musing by Sam's voice, as they reached the door to the guest room that they called their room at Bobby's house.

"Dean, maybe, I should sleep on the couch or even in that new panic room Bobby has set up?" Sam's body was tense and his eyes filled with worry.

Dean sighed. "After everything that has happened Sam, to be honest I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Really after the last few days of having me as a constant shadow? I would think that you would be all for some time alone."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but I'm enjoying having my Sam back and knowing my little brother, and his propensity for nightmares, I would feel better being here for you."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Propensity?"

Dean gave off a fake huff. "Hey, I know some big words. But really, I would like to be here for you. You sacrificed so much for me to get me out of Hell, let me do this."

Sam looked away and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied in a husky voice.

"Cool, now let's get out of the hallway and hit the hay, I'm bushed." Dean opened the door to the room and gestured to Sam to enter.

Once inside, they both stared at the two twin beds, shoved together. Dean figured it was making Sam nervous because it was reminder of crossing that line with him. Hell, it was making him feel uneasy too but he decided to let Sam make the first move on the situation.

Sam spoke very quietly."Dean, I guess we need to move the beds back."

"If that's what will make you feel better Sam. I'm good with leaving them if having me close will make you feel better." Dean hoped he was doing the right thing, maybe Sam did need some space, but crap, he wasn't Dr. Phil and he had no clue what to do.

Sam stared at the beds and swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"Okay, then let's leave it for now and if we go to bed and you kick the hell out of me, then we'll separate them."

Dean paused and waited for his brother to respond, the kid just stood there for a long moment and then finally nodded his consent.

Dean smiled. "I'm too bushed for a shower, I think I'll just change and brush my teeth but feel free to shower if you need to."

Sam seemed to snap out of his daze. "I'm good, I think I'll do the same."

"Alright then, ladies first." Dean joked trying to keep things light.

Sam rolled his eyes and it was a wonderful sight. "Fine, be my guest Deana."

"Bitch," was Dean's half hearted reply as he grabbed his sleeping clothes and moved towards the bathroom.

It was nice to hear the word, jerk, as he closed the door.

As Dean exited the bathroom he was confronted with the sight of his brother standing in the middle of the bedroom with only his PJ pants on, and they were hanging low on the kid's slender hips. Sam was in the midst of dressing for the night but paused as the elder Winchester entered the room. Dean could feel the tension in the air, not to mention a stirring inside him. Staring at Sam a moment, Dean realized just how beautiful his brother was.

Dean shook his head willing the thought and the desire that he felt to go away.

"Sammy, the bathroom is yours." Dean chagrined at how husky his voice sounded.

Sam quickly put his gray t-shirt on and fled into the bathroom without a word.

Dean mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe that his mind was leading him down this path. His little brother needed him to be his brother, not some lusty perv wanting to make a move on him. It was something that he knew was going to be a mental fight, because Raven had not only tainted Sam's life, she had tainted the people around Sam. It made Dean wonder if maybe Sam was right and they should spend some time apart.

Not wanting to flee but needing space, Dean moved to the bathroom door and knocked. "Sammy, I think I need to have a beer before bed. I'll be back."

A shaky response of,"Sure, Dean," made Dean feel low for running but he needed air or he was going to pass out.

Dean quickly made his way downstairs and silently cursed when he found that Bobby was camped in the kitchen.

"Boy, why are you up? Something wrong with Sam?" Bobby replied hoarsely before taking a swig of the beer he was nursing.

Dean didn't reply right away, instead he to grabbed a brew and then moved to sit in front of Bobby, not sure what to say.

"I'm afraid I'm doing more harm than good with Sam." Dean finally blurted out.

"I can understand your fear there Dean, but if Sam needs anyone, he needs you." Bobby replied softly.

"Things are complicated now. I can't even explain how crazy things are." Dean regretted sharing that much but he felt like he was backed into a wall with nowhere to go.

Bobby nodded. "I get that. Sam, well, when he wasn't himself shared some stuff. I won't get into your business but I will say this. That bitch crossed lines with you brothers and neither of you had a choice in the matter. Well technically Sam did, but really it was a choice made under strong duress. So I get that you two are facing things that any two brothers should never face, but you two aren't like other brothers."

Dean took a long swallow of his beer wishing for some whiskey. The idea that Bobby knew that they had crossed lines was a troubling one but at the same time it was nice not to be judged. Seemed that the older hunter still had their backs.

"How are we so different Bobby, other than the hunting?" Dean asked in frustration.

"Are you kidding me? You two are the closest set of brothers I've ever met. You'd live and die for each other without a thought and the way John raised you. I'm not saying this to tear into him because I know he was trying to do best by you but... you two weren't allowed to make friends or have relationships like other people. You had each other, period. So if lines are crossed and you two are okay with it, then I don't see a problem." Bobby replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to hurt Sam." Dean spat out.

"You won't. The two of you will work through this just like you worked through every other off the wall thing that has been thrown your way. No matter how this pans out, you two will find a way to make things work between you. I have the utmost faith in that." Bobby sighed and patted Dean on the arm.

"Glad someone has faith in us." Dean replied gloomily.

"Yeah well, enough hiding. Go back upstairs and help your brother work through this mess." Bobby ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean replied reluctantly as he rose and moved back upstairs.

-0-

Sam hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. He wanted to give Dean space, because he knew he had smothered him while under the effects of the spell – but it was hard to let go. The memories of Dean's death along with his time with Raven, made him want to cling to his big brother.

It had been a big relief when Dean said he felt better if they were together and leaving the beds together also brought feelings of safety to Sam. He knew that being close together in bed had to remind Dean of the lines they had crossed but if his brother was willing to move forward, so was Sam.

Everything seemed okay, until his brother caught him half undressed. Sam knew that had stirred unpleasant memories in Dean and he wasn't shocked when his brother fled- but it left Sam feeling alone and vulnerable. Not wanting to spend a sleepless night, pondering over the turn of events, Sam vowed to take things into his own hands.

Sam searched the medicine cabinet in the bathroom until he found what he was seeking, Tylenol with codeine. He felt slightly guilty raiding the medical supplies but he knew by taking the pills he would be able to block tonight out and then maybe he would be ready to face tomorrow.

The drugs took effect very quickly and soon Sam found darkness calling.

_Sam found himself back at Raven's house. He was in her bedroom._

"_Oh you came home to me, pet." Raven purred as she rose from bed, with no clothing on._

_Sam looked down at himself and found he too was naked. Heat flooded his face as he felt shame and anger over what he had done with her._

"_This can't be real, the spell and deal are broken." Sam spat out._

"_Oh but baby, you'll never escape me. I've carved a niche into you, so deep you will never escape. You need me baby." Raven began to move towards Sam, and he stepped backwards trying to avoid the trickster. His mind reeling._

"_Don't run lover, I can bring back our Dean and we can all have some fun." _

_Sam shook his head violently. "No, I have Dean now and he is all I need."_

_Raven laughed. "The real Dean would never touch you the way you want. He will never give you what you need."_

_Sam shuddered. "Stop messing with my mind. Dean loves me."_

_Raven quirked an eyebrow. "I just opened your mind up to what it wanted. You are right, he loves you and you love him but you two were just side dancing around the truth, you do want each other."_

"_Get out of my head."_

-0-

Dean opened the bedroom door and found Sam sacked out in the middle of the two beds. He had to chuckle at that, once a bed hog always a bed hog, some things never change. Shutting the door behind him, Dean slowly approached the bed not wanting to disturb his sleeping brother.

His careful approach ended when Sam started struggling violently in bed. The kid was thrashing around, mumbling. Dean could make out enough to know that Sam was caught in a nightmare with that bitch. Dean became determined to wake his nightmare ridden brother when Sam screamed out.

"_**No, I have Dean now and he is all I need."**_

That made Dean's heart skip a beat, maybe Bobby was right and things could work out between them. With renewed determination he approached the bed.

As Dean made his way to the bed, Sam cried out again.

"_**Stop messing with my mind. Dean loves me."**_

Dean smiled as he moved to wake Sam; it was nice to see even in his dreams Sam was a fighter and that he did still care about his big brother. He gently shook Sam and the kid moved away from him and screamed.

"**_Get out of my head."_**

Dean groaned wanting to end the nightmare for his brother and upset that his brother wasn't responding to his voice or touch. Hating to do it, Dean grabbed both of Sam's shoulders and shook him.

"Sam, wake up."__Dean pleaded with his brother. He was rewarded with Sam's eyes flying open widely as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Whoa kiddo, I'm here, you're okay..." before he could continue his lips were being plundered by Sam's.

Dean's brain short circuited, he became lost in the wonderful sensations of Sam's tongue plundering his mouth. After a moment, he regained his senses and responded by pulling Sam closer, and his tongue began to do a tangled dance with Sam's wet glorious tongue.

Then it all suddenly stopped and Sam was jerking himself away. "God, Dean I'm so sorry."

Dean felt like he had been slapped, he felt a pang of loss as Sam moved away. He could see that Sam was about to flee so he grabbed his brother's right wrist stopping his brother from leaving him and the bed.

"No reason to be Sam, it's okay, really." Dean spoke softly not wanting to spook his freaked out brother.

Sam shook his head with such force his bangs fell forward and it reminded Dean of a petulant ten year old Sam. "It's not okay. I -kissed-you! Not like a brother but a lover and damn it, Raven has corrupted me, I need to be away from you to gain back my sanity."

Dean gave Sam a frustrated look. "I got news for you kiddo, Raven may have corrupted you but that corruption has spread. I'm sharing these un-brotherly feelings."

Sam sniffled. "Dean, don't lie to me to make it better."

Dean huffed. "I'd never lie about something like that."

Taking Sam's right wrist he guided his brother's hand down to his bulging member that had been totally on board with the passionate kissing.

"There is no faking that Sam. You kissing me, it made me want you bad."

Sam's eyes went wide. "This can't be good Dean, maybe you got cursed or..."

Dean rubbed Sam's hand along his hard cock. "Or maybe, just maybe, we've both been harboring feelings for each other for years and it took that bitch to bring it out. We've never been normal Sam."

Sam used his left hand to wipe the moisture away from his eyes. "This is way off the reservation of normal, Dean. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"What if I want this Sam? Because right here, right now, I'm telling you that I would like to pursue this, but only if you want it to." Dean growled out.

"I do. I need you Dean." Sam groaned out.

"I need you too, Sam. But we're gonna take things slow, okay? I mean you've been through so much and I don't want to rush things. We have plenty of time to figure out where this is going to take us, okay?" Dean wanted to kiss Sam again but instead waited impatiently for a response.

"Okay. I'm not fragile... I can handle this." Sam almost pouted out.

Dean chuckled. "Always my little bitch."

Before Sam could respond he took his little brother into his arm and renewed their tongue duel.

-0-

Sam couldn't believe his ears. Dean wanted him and needed him just like Sam needed his big brother. It felt surreal, like a dream but if it was he didn't want to wake up.

He normally was dominant in bed but after his time with Raven, and well after growing up with Dean, who always took control of hunts, driving and most decision making, it felt natural just to let his brother take total control.

Within minutes, Dean had him stripped and Sam was trembling with need as his big brother worked his mouth down his body, finally pausing at his hardened cock and blowing warm air. It made Sam arch off the bed.

"Please Dean." Sam mumbled out.

"I've gotcha Sam, you're all mine." Dean growled out before taking Sam's manhood into his mouth.

Sam almost came when the warm heat enveloped him, he felt so good, but his brother grabbed the base of his cock and staved off the orgasm. He was glad, because he wanted to last, to enjoy what Dean had to offer and boy did his brother have a lot to offer. Sam had had a lot of great blow jobs in his life but this one was hands down the best. Dean had always bragged he was good in bed and now Sam was a believer.

He had allowed himself to become lost in the sensations when he decided that he wanted to see Dean. Looking down towards his brother and seeing Dean looking back with such desire was all it took for Sam to totally lose it. He was shivering from all the sensations as Dean licked up every drop.

"Sam, you're so hot when you come." Dean moaned out as he moved to position himself above Sam.

"I need to take care of you." Sam breathed out.

Dean chuckled. "Kid, you are boneless, so how about we save the intense stuff for another day."

"But I want you to claim me, make me yours." Sam whined out.

Dean smiled down at Sam. "God I want that too kiddo, but we're taking baby-steps. I do have an idea for tonight though. Trust me?"

"Yeah." Sam moaned out.

Dean's eyes lit up and he moved to Sam's side and flipped his little brother on his stomach and then repositioned himself on top. Sam gasped as Dean pulled his his round globes apart and then positioned his hard cock between them.

Sam lost himself in the obscene sounds that Dean made as he rutted against him. After a few intense minutes, Sam felt a warm liquid coat the outside of his ass and then Dean collapsed on top of him.

"So good Sammy, God that was so good."

Sam sighed. "It will only get better Dean."

"I'm counting on that kid, I'm counting on it."

Sam moaned in contentment. He knew that both he and Dean had a lot of crap to face and deal with but as long as they had each other, they would make it just fine.

End

A/N: So don't hate me for leaving it there. It just felt like a good place to stop and as Chuck said on the show – endings are hard. I have been working on this story since Mystery Spot and I refused to post it until it was finished so I made myself finish it. I think more could be told though. A sequel could revisit our boys in the future if I can get my muse to co-operate or at least a time-stamp. Thanks for reading and a big thanks to everyone who took time to review!

I would also like to thank my beta- heatherofthenight. This story was because of her and is dedicated to her. :)


End file.
